


Indiscretions

by JAspirated_07



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 73,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAspirated_07/pseuds/JAspirated_07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you start a conversation while drunk... do truths come out that you don't want to deal with, or can it evolve into the beginning of something important?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whiskied Beginnings and Bourboned Musings

**Author's Note:**

> What would have happened had Henry not come into the diner when Emma and Regina started drinking? This is disregarding Operation Mongoose and Henry finding the story books but not disregarding Regina's possibility of a happy ending.

The women clinked shot glasses and tossed back their drinks. The alcohol burned its way down Regina’s throat and she winced as she thought _I’d ask for top shelf whiskey but I shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth._

“Another.” Emma held up two fingers to Granny who deposited two more shots onto the counter top.

“How drunk do you plan on getting me dear?” Regina asked as she turned towards Emma accepting the second shot.

“How much stuff do ya’ _not_ want to deal with right now?” Emma raised a brow wiggling the shot in their air.

Regina canted her head towards Emma, her lips quirking, “Touché.” They clinked glasses again and downed the alcohol like champs.

A few shots later Emma blew out a loud breath in the silence that hung between them. She didn’t mind that Regina wasn’t talking about Robin, in fact she preferred it. She liked when people could be miserable in silence, but at the same time she also didn’t expect there to be this type of quasi-awkwardness between them. It was obvious that Regina was deep in thought but that’s what drinking in this way was supposed to do—make you forget, not make you brood. Though if anything, Emma should have expected Regina to be the silent type. With that in mind, Emma plunged straight ahead with the first thought that came to pass.

“Hey, so, I’ve been wondering… what’s the _one thing_ from this world you missed, besides Henry of course, while you were in the Enchanted Forrest for a year?” The two of them had switched from shots to whiskey and diet. Emma wasn’t partial to diet anything but it’s what Regina had ordered so she figured she would stick to drinking what the other woman was having as well.

“Tampons.”

Emma choked on her drink. Of all of the answers she had expected that was not one of them.

“I- I beg your pardon?” Emma asked as her eyes teared up from the alcohol going down the wrong pipe. _Granny makes some strong drinks!_

“I believe your hearing is quite fine Miss Swan. So you heard exactly what I said. Tampons. You are aware that I am a woman and still have a menstrual cycle, no?” Regina’s smile was nothing short of mischievous.

“Uhh. Well… obviously,” Emma waved in a general sort of direction at Regina, “you are a woman. But I try not to think about _my_ period let alone anyone else’s. I woulda thought you’d have missed the Benz or your Jimmy Choo’s, not something that was err…” Emma was struggling with finding a polite way of saying what she wanted to say.

“You were in the Enchanted Forrest for a time Miss Swan, would _you_ want to be stuck there without a tampon when your monthly came?” Regina leaned against the counter in that lazy way you tend to get when you drink, her body half facing Emma’s as she took a delicate sip of her drink, gazing at Emma over the rim of her glass.

Emma considered the question, “Good point. I guess I never thought of it because I didn’t have it when I was there. Uhh not that I really _want_ to know but umm... what WOULD I have used?” She mused in curiosity.

“I can only tell you what nobility used, your mother would need to tell you what commoner’s had at their disposal.” At Emma’s pointed look Regina clarified, “It wasn’t as if while Snow was on the run from my guards that she had access to the same luxuries she once had at the palace. Just sayin’.” Regina said huffily.

Emma laughed, slapping the counter in amusement.

“What?” Regina had a put out look on her face not grasping why Emma had laughed.

“Just… I’ve never heard you use such a colloquial phrase. ‘Just sayin’’. Emma grinned as she stared down into her glass, swirling the ever melting ice watching it tumble with the dark liquid.

“Yes well, given that my Benz or Jimmy’s wouldn’t have survived on our ‘roads’ back home, having a tampon would have been indispensable. It would have made that first month back a bit more manageable at least.” Regina grumbled as she took a long pull from her drink. She raised her empty glass to Granny who came over reluctantly.

“Ladies, I gotta close up shop soon. So if you want to drink you’re gunna have to do it elsewhere.”

The two women looked to each other and shrugged.

Emma opened her mouth and Regina shot her a glare, “If you even _suggest_ that loft you share with your parents I will incinerate you where you stand.”

“Actually I was going to suggest we walk back to your place… or we can go our separate ways right now. It’s up to you Regina.” Emma stood as she grabbed her jacket and shrugged it on, pulling her hair out to let it fall down her back.

Regina stared at Emma before nodding her head, standing and grabbing her own jacket mimicking Emma’s previous actions.

“As much as it pains me to say it Miss Swan, this hasn’t been completely dreadful and I wouldn’t mind continuing to have a drinking companion for a bit longer.” There was a strange emotional tone to Regina’s voice that Emma couldn’t quite discern, but she wasn’t going to think to hard on it as Regina had made a decision and for right now there was still some drinking to be had.

The two argued briefly over the bill but agreed in the end for Emma to pay the tab and Regina to pay the tip.

Stepping out of the diner into the crisp night air, the women walked down Main Street in companionable silence.

Emma’s phone rang breaking the stillness of the night. She pulled her phone from her pocket seeing Killian’s name before turning the phone to silent. Regina observed her from the side pleased to not have to overhear whatever conversation they might have had. Though Regina doubted that Emma was much for lovey conversations over the phone. _No, that would be her mother…_

Emma pulled the phone back out and started texting, murmuring briefly to Regina, “I’m just texting Snow letting her know I’m with you. I already told Henry so he knows to stay with them tonight.”

“Fairly presumptuous of you isn’t that dear?” Regina asked as she looked up noting how clear the night sky was and the brilliance of the firmament. She was quite proud that she had made Storybrooke a dark sky city especially on nights such as this where there wasn’t a cloud in sight and the immensity of the universe was within your gaze.

“As much as you love Henry having him around tonight wasn’t what you needed. I told him I’d look out for you.” Emma mumbled as she finished her text and placed the phone back in her pocket.

“No, I suppose having him around wouldn’t have been wise.” Regina tore her eyes away from the sky and glanced over at Emma grateful in a way for her companionship this evening. She wasn’t sure what they were, not enemies but not quite friends either. Although if she were honest Emma was the closest thing that she had to a friend in the town; no one else would have dared approach her today and no one would have cared enough to be there for her knowing what she went through either.

They finished the walk to 108 Mifflin and Regina got them inside quickly. It wasn’t too far of a walk from Granny’s but it was wintertime in Maine. Although Regina could have “poofed” them to the house, as Emma liked to call it, she wanted to feel the chill of the air, take it into her lungs to know that she was still alive and still standing despite everything.

Both women hung their coats before removing their shoes in the entrance way, though Regina being the more graceful of the two since Emma struggled a bit with the latch of one of her boots before the pair moved to the living room.

With a flick of her wrist Regina started a fire in the fireplace, chasing away the chill that had settled in the space while she had been gone for the day.

“Man, you really gotta teach me how to do that.” Emma said wistfully as she settled into the couch, tucking one leg under her as she sat.

“And have you lob fireballs back at me should we fight? Not a chance Miss Swan.” Regina smiled softly to let Emma know she was not too serious.

“What would you like to drink? Whiskey, bourbon, wine, beer….?” Regina trailed off as Emma’s face split into an impish smile

“How about the best glass of apple cider I’ve ever tasted?” Regina laughed.

“And here I thought you would prefer something stronger.” Regina shook her head as she poured them both a finger of bourbon.

She handed the tumbler over to Emma before sitting down, both staring off into the flickering firelight. Just like the diner, Emma got antsy with the silence and started speaking about something that had been weighing on her mind since the first curse was broken

“Please don’t take this the wrong way cuz it’s where you grew up and all but I don’t get the importance that everyone from the Enchanted Forrest places on True Love. Yeah this world talks about soul mates but I don’t think there is the same kind of pressure put on everyone to find it here. Everyone from over there is crazy, like seriously cray about ‘finding their True Love’ but what does that mean? It just seems like… I don’t know, like you’re doomed to a half-life if you didn’t find your true love if your from over there and I just- it’s not something- I guess I don’t accept that somehow your life is half-lived if you never find that ‘one true person’. Or if you do find them and you lose them due to time, or circumstance, or death that somehow… you could never find happiness again. I don’t know. Sorry that probably wasn’t really appropriate, I’ll just drink now.” Emma mumbled as she took a long pull letting the alcohol burn her mouth and throat.

Regina’s first response to the softly spoken words was anger. How dare Emma presume to make such a statement? To babble about things she knew nothing about? But another more pragmatic part of Regina knew that it came from a place that wasn’t malicious or intentionally mean on Emma’s part. She was musing aloud to what amounted to a cultural difference regarding the meaning of love.

“You were raised in this world Emma but you were born over there. You are the product of True Love and quite frankly you are an amazing creature in part due to that birthright. Despite how I treated you during our lessons I see the potential that you have. You have grown so much in your magical abilities it’s a bit scary because you don’t know how to control it fully yet. You have so much potential it is staggering but your own insecurities limit you. Insecurities that, might I remind you, come from this world so to an extent bind you and that is equally frustrating. That being said you are making too many assumptions about my world when it comes to how we conceive of—and show—love.” Regina holds up a hand to stave off the protest hovering on Emma’s lips.

“You just mused aloud dear and whether intentional or not you questioned the whole premise of my relationship with Robin so please allow me the courtesy that I afforded you since what you say really… angered me… but I am trying to address the crux of your question: why is True Love such a totalizing way of life in the Enchanted Forest.” Regina gazed at Emma who had the grace to look abashed for the impertinence of her musings.

“All of us who were born and grew up in the Enchanted Forrest… it was more than just being socialized into a notion of True Love. For us it’s a living, breathing force in transition in our world. When you live contrary to that force you suffer the consequences, whatever they may be. It took me a very long time to realize that particular lesson. It wasn’t until I was here and had the time to ruminate on this for so long that I was able to come to this conclusion.”

Emma was silent for a moment.

“That’s it? That’s all you’re going to give me? Regina, it sounds like you are resigned to not having happiness or a happy ending, whatever form that may take, because of something that happened in a different time, a different world, and a different life. You’ve lived in this world long enough to know that this one isn’t bound by the rules of the one you used to live in. There are… possibilities.” Emma blew out a breath in frustration. _When did I become so fucking hopeful?_

Regina’s laugh was short if not a little bitter as she took a drink before speaking.

“Really dear? If this world is so full of ‘possibilities’ why did the man I love just cross the town line with his family without the capacity to come back? If there’s so much ‘possibility’ why did you have such a shitty childhood that lead to you being alone, pregnant, and incarcerated? Think about Leroy… Grumpy. When he was hatched-“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa… Leroy was hatched? As in hatched from an egg? Like a chicken?” Emma had a horrified look on her face which made Regina chuckle.

“Yes Emma, like an egg. Why is it that THAT is what you caught out of everything I said? You really do latch onto the most _interesting_ things dear.” Emma shrugged, taking a sip of her drink her eyes indicating Regina should continue.

“As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, _when_ he hatched his name wasn’t Grumpy. He was an anomaly for his kind because he envisioned a life beyond the work that he did and fell in love with a fairy. That was his moment of True Love but he did not take it. I won’t go into the details of _how_ I know this, just take my word when I say it suited someone else’s wishes and thoughts on his station in life. He never had a ‘real’ choice in our world. There were always forces larger than ourselves that dictated our moves whether we liked them or not.” Regina stared hard at Emma daring her to respond with some saccharinely sweet rendition of truth that Snow so often dished out. She really hated the acolytes of True Love, even though she was a proponent of it herself at one time in her life.

“This isn’t the Adjustment Bureau Regina, this is the real world. Maybe your world was like that but this one isn’t.” Emma said not meeting Regina’s gaze.

“Bullshit! As if you didn’t think more than once as a child you weren’t being punished for something? You know you felt that way Emma. What say you to those ‘possibilities’ you were talking about? Why didn’t you have the life you should have if not for the fact that a happy ending was denied you by me cursing _that_ world into another where there were none?” Regina sneered at Emma, her introspective mood taking a turn at Heart Ache City and ending in Bitterville.

“Because it’s more complicated than that Regina and you more than anyone knows this. Life is complicated, and messy, and imperfect, it isn’t about happy endings but finding things that _make_ you happy. I wouldn’t want to live in the world you come from where just because I am nobility I can make a wish that _will_ be granted simply by virtue of my birth and station in life. That is the definition of inequality. This world may be dark and imperfect, but at least it’s real and at least I can—should I so chose to—do something about the inequality in this world. Back there, I wouldn’t be able to look Ruby, or Leroy, or any number of people in eye, even _you_ because of what the rules of that world dictate a persons character is. This world… it’s real in a way that I can deal with because this is where _I grew up_. This is where I learned how to negotiate life… in _this_ world. I wouldn’t ever be able to go to the Enchanted Forrest not because I couldn’t adapt to living there but because I wouldn’t want to. The values that place holds over right and wrong, good and evil are just so… myopic. Everything there is so ridiculously black and white it doesn’t allow for messiness or complexity. I can’t and wouldn’t subject our son to a place that deals in absolutes—in love _or_ in hate.” Emma finished her diatribe, looking away into the fire afraid that she had overstepped her bounds but happy to have finally gotten that off her chest.

Regina on the other hand sat back and took a good look at Emma. _I underestimated her… again_. This was possibly the first _real_ conversation the two of them had had where neither was intentionally trying to impose their will on the other or lashing out solely in anger or fear. They were approaching each other without much animosity or hate even if the conversation was getting under each others skin. If she was honest with herself, she was starting to recognize that she continually underestimated Emma for various reasons. Perhaps this could be a good thing, this drinking buddy thing they were doing. The alcohol was in a way drawing down Regina’s emotional defenses—of which she had so many and she was so tired of keeping them up all the time especially with someone that she knew she actually did have an affinity for.

“If that’s true, then why do you adopt so many of the Enchanted Forests values?” Regina spoke without hesitation or malice. “I know you had no intention of… ruining my- my time with Robin but you did it anyway, however unintentional it was. You did exactly as your mother did—you acted without thinking of the consequences. You continually act without thinking of what the repercussions will be. You are vilifying another world for it’s values and yet those same values are something that you put into practice on a regular basis here as ‘the savior’.”

Emma knew that Regina was right when she said that. But in a way she also wasn’t completely right. This world that they were currently in had morals and values that very closely mirrored the others, it was the justification for the actions that were left lacking.

“You’re right. I do act without thinking for the most part. I’m not proud of everything I have done especially in regards to you Regina because I sometimes went against what my intuition said about you. I wasn’t lying when I first came back that I always know when you are telling the truth. But you are correct, I am insecure and from those insecurities I can be swayed and I’m sorry for that. If I held fast to my beliefs and was secure in my own knowledge I wouldn’t have believed what everyone told me. I wouldn’t have believed that stupid dream catcher… that you could have killed Archie. Maybe what happened with your… with Cora wouldn’t have happened had I believed in you more because I do know you.” Regina’s nostrils flared indicating her sadness and rage but she stayed mute allowing Emma to continue.

“Gold can be very convincing. So can my parents and the rest of the townspeople, but that isn’t an excuse just an explanation of poor choices I have made and have continued to make. Even when we have fought Regina, even at _our_ worst, I know that you have always put anyone you care for, or love, first. I may not be your favorite person but I know you care and I am so very sorry for hurting you the way that I have. I just… I just couldn’t continue being the person that I have been for most of my life. When I was in the Enchanted Forrest, when I went back in time, I made a decision to be decisive for once in my life about something that was outside of me. For all of my life I have had no one but myself to look out for me. Coming here made me care about people and lives that were outside of my own. So many times I have wanted to run from here because everything I have experienced here has the capacity to destroy me. So as sorry as I am for how that decision hurt you, I’m not sorry that I’m here with you, drinking and probably saying way more than I ever should.” Emma looked down at her drink. _Shit I need another one_ she thought mournfully as she realized there wasn’t anything in her glass as she really didn’t want the clarity of mind that was allowing these words to come out of her.

Regina swallowed thickly as she reached for Emma’s tumbler, taking it from her slightly trembling hand. “If I’d known getting drunk together would make us air our issues, perhaps we should have done this after we had come back from Neverland. We’ve always been good at fighting and action rather than communicating.” Regina stood, partially to distance herself from Emma but also to fill both their tumblers. She nearly overfilled the glasses.

Taking a deep breath she walked back and handed the drink to a highly appreciative Emma who took a rather large gulp of alcohol. Whether it was to steel her nerves about where this conversation may go or not, Regina understood the sentiment and sat in silent contemplation until something popped into her head.

“Why did you say what you did?” Emma’s confused look prompted Regina to qualify her question.

“In the crypt. Why did you say what you did about you and Hook?”

Emma sighed while blushing in embarrassment. “If I’m honest, I didn’t think it’d work. The minute it came out of my mouth I expected you to laugh,” she said sheepishly.

Regina chuckled lowly at that. “I probably would have but all I saw before me at the time was ‘Snow’s spawn,’ the fruition of her True Love and happy ending and I… still… had nothing. You could have said ‘I love pleather’ and I would have wanted to hurl a fireball at you.” Regina said as she looked sideways at Emma.

“Hey! My jackets are not made of pleather I’ll have you know.” Emma said with a grin.

Regina responded in kind, “oh I know that dear. But it was always easier to get a rise out of you using things that you are unconsciously self-conscious of then anything actually of value.”

“Unconsciously self-conscious? Say that 5 times fast.” Both women laughed at that.

They continued on this way well past a decent hour. 3 tumblers full of bourbon later, Regina was quite tipsy when curiosity finally got the better of her because realistically she was quite curious about what was floating around in her mind.

“What exactly is the attraction you have to the pirate? Sure he is handsome but he’s quite… possessive. Doesn’t you’re here world sensibilities have an issue with that or do you just like to be dominated?”

Emma looked at Regina like a fish out of water, mouth opening and closing. Regina clapped a hand over her mouth, her cheeks staining red and she slowly lowered her hand, mortification written all over her features.

“I am so sorry I said that last part… that was… that was inappropriate.”

“Much?!” Emma exclaimed glaring at Regina petulantly.

“I just meant. Shit, I don’t know what I meant… just, don’t you find his attitudes cloistering or is that how you preferred to be treated by love interests? As something to be owned?”

Emma laughed shaking her head. “I can’t believe you just swore. And not just anything, you said ‘shit’.”

“Out of everything I just said, _that’s_ what you latch onto?” Regina glared balefully at Emma who looked away giggling still as she traced the etching of the glass.

After a while Emma’s voice broke the silence between them. “I guess- I guess I’m flattered.”

“Flattered?!” Regina asked aghast. “What the hell could be flattering about-“ Emma held up a hand, “If you’d let me finish….?” Regina looked at Emma like she was insane but nodded her head for her to continue.

“I’m not flattered by how he treats me, not all the time. He is sweet when he wants to be. He can be… charming in his own way and if we look at my track record I fell in love with a thief who let me take the fall for his crime and then I dated the great and powerful OZ who proposed to me before he turning into a flying monkey. In summation, I seriously dated men who were conmen and then Hook. All things being equal, Hook and his guy liner _are_ a step up.” Regina choked a bit on her bourbon and gave an indelicate snort.

“Anyway. I’ve never had someone choose me. Nobody’s ever gave up anything that they’ve loved for me. Hook… he gave up his ship to come find me and bring me back to Storybrooke, to save everyone. He sacrificed for me. So yes, I’m flattered because he gave up something that he loved to find me in the hopes of us becoming more.” Emma finished softly. However, she was not prepared for Regina’s burst of laughter.

Regina placed her tumbler on the table, the liquid sloshing over the sides as she continued to laugh, clutching her stomach as she curled up in a ball on the opposite end of the couch.

Emma’s temper flared, “it’s not THAT fucking funny.”

Regina looked at Emma, gasping as she wiped her eyes. “Oh but dear it is and in the most terribly pathetic way!”

“Prey thee oh smart one, how the fuck so?!” Emma yelled as Regina was reduced to inebriated giggles.

“Well Miss Swan, if we used your logic then you should be bare foot, pregnant, and married _to me!_  Hook gave up his ship for you but I- I gave you my life! I gave you Henry. I gave you new memories, which were my own of my time as his mother _and_ I gave you my fortune so that you could have _your_ best chance at happiness. In terms of sacrifice, I think I win over the pirate.” Regina continued laughing as Emma sulkily slurped her drink.

“Well… when you put it _that_ way…” The more Regina giggled and snickered, the more Emma drank after her observation on Emma’s relationship with Hook.

The night drew to a close shortly after that. Regina insisting that Emma either sleep in the guest room or the couch, of which she care not so long as Emma didn’t attempt to walk home in her now highly intoxicated state. Emma felt Regina should just poof her back home but Regina reminded her that doing magic while drunk was not a pretty picture, especially for the person on the receiving end.

Emma followed the still snickering Regina up the stairs wondering drunkenly how much trouble she would get in if she were to accidentally push the woman down the stairs.

They bid each other farewell at the door to the guest room. As Emma sank into the bed her last thoughts were of their conversation and what that meant for her and Hook.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally late in the game but as you can guess, this is going to be cannon divergent... hope you'll like it :)


	2. The Morning After.. As Cliched As That Sounds

Emma’s nose twitched. She wasn’t quite awake but there was something trying to lure her out of her slumber. A truly delectable scent was invading her nostrils. _Mmmm, Snow’s making breakfast..._ The next thing she noticed as she attempted to pop open an eye was that light was evil. Oh so evil.

Squinting, Emma sat up in bed looking around in confusion at the unfamiliar room noting the glass of water, aspirin, travel toothbrush and paste on the end table next to the bed. Last nights events came back to her, _I’m at Regina’s… and it smells like breakfast._ Emma’s stomach rumbled in anticipation. She had—in the past of course—frequently stolen Henry’s leftovers when he stayed with her at the loft so was well acquainted with Regina’s culinary repertoire though she had yet to have breakfast.

It didn’t take long for Emma to make her way downstairs after having dressed and brushed her teeth.

Stepping into the kitchen she cleared her throat to get the woman’s attention waiting for Regina to acknowledge her. When the woman didn’t Emma said in a firm voice “good morning” which made her head throb just a bit.

Glancing over her shoulder Regina gave the briefest of nods before turning back to the stove. “There’s mugs in the-“ Emma was already at the end of the counter reaching towards a cupboard, “second cabinet to the right next to…” Regina’s voice trailed off briefly as she watched Emma before shaking her head and going back to what she was going to originally say.

“I just made some coffee if you would like some.” Regina said a little unnecessarily with a perplexed look on her face as she took in Emma’s easy grace in her kitchen reaching almost instinctively for her mugs.

“Did you already make yourself a cup?” Emma asked as her hand lingered in the cabinet waiting for an answer.

“I was just about to but I needed to turn the French toast. Though if you would prefer coal I can, of course, get my coffee first and leave the flipping to you dear.” Emma rolled her eyes at Regina’s remark mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like “cheeky” before pouring them both coffee and setting a mug within reaching distance of Regina.

Emma leaned against the counter, sipping her coffee as she watched Regina finish making breakfast.

Regina reached over absently for the mug, taking a sip of coffee finding it exactly how she liked it. Her eyes slid over to Emma who shrugged. Regina seemed pensive for a moment before turning back to the stove and the task at hand.

It wasn’t long before Emma was handing Regina plates to dish up breakfast before they sat at the island eating their meal in silence. Regina had the Mirror in front of her skimming the articles as she ate.

Emma watched her do this for a bit before venturing, “anything good?” as she munched on a crispy piece of bacon.

Regina snorted. “For all of his faults at least Sidney’s articles were interesting if not entertaining for how much they were fabricated. He would have made a fantastic fiction writer. But no, it looks like your mother has released the records of just what _exactly_ the sheriff’s office does on a daily basis to be ‘more transparent than the previous Mayoral administration.’ As your former employer, I know that in the year leading up to the second curse your number one duty was dog catcher followed at a close second with issuing parking tickets. Even I wasn’t cruel enough to have that publicized in the papers Miss Swan… no matter how much pleasure it would have given me if the moniker of your office were to become ‘canine custodian.’”

“No you were more of a ‘let’s publish sealed court documents’ type of person.” Emma winked to take the sting out of the comment.

Regina glanced at Emma before turning back to the paper. “Touché again Miss Swan. I think my imprinted memories may have done some good for you in the long run since your verbal sparing has improved drastically.” Regina’s lips twitched slightly. It wasn’t a smile but it was definitely amusement.

“Could be.” Emma waved her French toast at Regina before putting it in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully before saying, “I will politely disagree with you, your majesty. How else could you characterize our encounters but witty repartee? I gave you some zingers!” Emma said as a self-satisfied smile spread across her lips.

“Please, your sophomoric rejoinders and childish actions were barely adequate.” Regina’s look spoke volumes so Emma waited until Regina looked over at her while taking a healthy sip of coffee, their eyes locking. “I see you’ve forgotten what I’m capable of…” Emma’s low voice and narrowed eyes gave Regina flashbacks to when Emma took a chainsaw to her beloved apple tree.

She had been sitting at her desk writing in her ledger as she would any other day, before the sound of a chainsaw startled her out of the monotony. Regina had gone to the window to see what the commotion was about only to have her gaze fall upon Emma in her backyard staring right back at her, revving the motor of the chainsaw held in her hands before turning towards Regina's honey crisp tree. Regina had power walked her way from her office bursting out of the backdoor yelling at the interloper, desperate to have the ability to throw a fireball at her as Emma sawed off a huge branch from Regina’s beloved apple tree. There was something so… appealing… about Emma’s posturing that day. The defiantly smug grin that Regina had to admit had made her feel murderous yet deliciously happy at the same time because she could distinctly recall thinking, _finally someone with some fucking backbone!_ The exhilaration of squaring off against an  opponent who was just as dedicated to their stance soon fleeted as rage settled in her stomach and seethed beneath her skin, continuing to build with each successive encounter until their fisticuffs at the mausoleum and culminating in the hospital storage room brawl.

Regina cleared her throat before stating, “If anything Miss Swan, I am intimately aware of what you are capable of.”

Emma’s face fell and in that instant Regina realized what she had implied. Although Regina had been thinking of the now distant past, their current situation and subsequent issues due to it had left an indelible mark on Emma regarding her most recent actions.

Before Emma could turn away Regina placed her hand on Emma’s forearm.

“Emma, I didn’t mean it to come out the way that it did.” She said softly while squeezing Emma’s forearm before retracting her hand awkwardly. “I’m not very good at… interacting with people in a way that isn’t somehow confrontational. Perhaps we both ‘act’ in our own ways without thinking.”

Emma smiled softly at Regina before a mischievous grin made its way to her lips, “Snark and sarcasm are your first language _dear_ , I just sometimes forget that they aren’t the _only_ language you speak.”

Regina shook her head, chuckling with mirth. That sat quietly for a while finishing their breakfast. Regina moved to take the plates but Emma told her to sit as she cleaned the dishes and cutlery.

Pouring them both a fresh cup of coffee, Regina watched Emma tidy her kitchen. A year ago Regina wouldn’t have let her near her kitchen let alone clean it up. Being back in the Enchanted Forrest had mellowed that part of her which held dominion over everything she touched. She gave a little of that control up since coming back because it seemed like she was always being fucked over by fate or curses or the freaking fairies and she was tired of it. She wanted to enjoy her life, actually find happiness and revel in it, especially now.

It was a little odd Regina mused that she had been so fervent in her dislike of Robin in the Enchanted Forrest but had a different experience once they had come back to Storybrooke. In the beginning Regina had chalked it up to the fact that she had no memory of the last year and who Robin had been to her there. Then she had toyed with the notion that the old world held such pain and crippling bitterness, her wrath legendary there, that of course it would be different in Storybrooke because _she_ was different here.

In this world she was a strong woman who held a position of power and was perceived as a caring although overly protective mother. She had had nearly three decades to adapt to a world so different than the one she was born in. In this world she had choices, as much to the extent that the original curse had allowed her to have choices. In the other world, even if she and Snow had been able to reconcile when she had been changed into the old crone before they found the bodies of the slaughtered village, no one would have been able to view her as anything other than the Evil Queen. No, once she had made that decision there was no turning back. As Emma had said, absolutes in love and in hate.

Thinking back to the day before when she said good-bye to Robin, watching him walk away with Marian and Roland, with a family, was excruciating for her. If True Love was so god damn fucking powerful why did that happen? Why did he leave?

Regina, despite falling into bed and immediately going to sleep the night before, had woken up two hours later; her mind had not allowed her to continue to rest. Although she had critiqued Emma’s “flattery,” it got her thinking about Robin. She had been so young when Tink had come upon her. Regina recognized that she would have welcomed death at that time but also the overwhelming desire to hurt Snow. To have the little girl who hurt her to know the same depth of pain and loss as she was trying to endure but that chipped away at her each day she was in that castle.

While she had stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom she wondered if she and Emma weren’t both equally misguided in what they deemed worthy of them when it came to matters of the heart. Fairy dust had led her to her other True Love but she had fled from him, she hadn’t been ready at that time and Robin had found Marian. If True Love was as strong as they were led to believe in the old world, then if presented with Daniel wouldn’t she have thrown Robin away for him? Why hadn’t Robin been more conflicted when presented with _both_ or his “True Love’s”? Was it really honor and obligation that had him go with Marian or was Regina just the satisfaction of his lust? This brought Regina back to the root of many of her problems—years of cynicism versus a new found optimism. How exactly did she feel and could she deal with what that may entail?

She was no closer to an answer when she finally gave up and decided to cook breakfast, making a pit stop in the guest room to deposit a glass of water, ibuprofen, and toiletries for Emma to use upon waking.

Regina was still leery of Emma and whatever actions may or may not ensue. She knew that they had started making great strides co-parenting Henry before the second curse struck and had even gotten along quite well when she had come back to Storybrooke. She could appreciate that it must have been hard for Emma to come back. For a year she had had a normal life. Whatever normal may amount to in this world, or any world for that matter. Though it probably was something closer resembling stability, something that she knew Emma had never had much of in her short life.

Taking a deep breath and shaking her head slightly to clear away these thoughts she observed Emma as she moved about her kitchen. There was something in the economical way Emma did her tasks that reminded Regina of… well... herself.

Emma started speaking when she noticed how Regina was watching her movements, startling Regina out of her observations, “I still have remnants of your memories. Habits, I guess, that are slowly fading away. The minute I got my memories back they started to encroach on the ones you gave me. I used to cook all the time for Henry. Now I’m lucky if I get the opportunity to, especially with Snow looking at me like she expects the fires of hell to break loose if I went near her gas stove. One thing I would like to thank you for is that I am way more of a cook now but Snow won’t let me near the kitchen so I’m quickly losing that particular skill.” Emma threw a smile over at Regina.

Canting her head to the side Regina almost offered her kitchen to the blonde. Almost. For all they had talked about last night, everything they had gone through in the not too distant past, Regina was still hurt by Emma’s actions. She could appreciate Emma’s reasoning for what she did with Marian in saving her. It was something that Regina herself had and continued to struggle with at times—putting others needs unselfishly ahead of her own.

Taking a deep breath Regina decided to bite the bullet so to say.

“Emma we talked about… a lot… last night. I would like to say that I forgive you but right now I don’t. Though I hope that someday I will. Not just so that we can have an easier time than we had in the beginning with Henry. Because- well- I rather- I enjoyed for the most part, talking with you last night. It is nicer when we get along not just for Henry’s sake but our own. Perhaps we could call a truce of sorts.”

Emma turned, wiping her hands on a tea rag an eyebrow raised in question. “Truce?”

“A cease fire if you will. I don’t see anyone else in this town lining up or seeking me out for the pleasure of my company.” Regina chuckled mirthlessly. “I would like to perhaps continue our conversation but at a later date. It seems like you have many questions about my world that you aren't getting answers to, but I’m not ready to talk those things right now. It’s too raw for me. If we are going to talk about destiny, True Love, or anything that touches on those themes I need to have some distance from them. You were right when you said that world had very myopic views on good and evil, which I struggle with in this world. There’s some things I need to process but obviously you have some things you should be thinking about too before we have any deep conversations again.” She eyed the blond meaningfully.

Emma sighed, “Yeah. Hook.”

Regina looked aghast. “… I meant your hypocrisy in the whole ‘savior’ mantle that you've adopted from your parents and yet considering such belief systems, such _absolutes_ , to be a terrible thing to impart to our son. I meant the fact that you hurt me and gave a rather shitty apology for it. Although I can _understand_ why you did it, it doesn't excuse the fact that I was hurt deeply by it since it seems I am destined to be fucked over with no one taking the onus for how their actions had, will, or continue to cripple me emotionally and psychologically. God... you can be so…so… DENSE at times.” Regina gritted her teeth, glaring at Emma.

Emma gulped, looking away as her cheeks burned in embarrassment before mumbling, “yeah I guess that too.”

They stayed quiet for a while before Emma cleared her throat, “So uhh, I guess I should go now huh?” She shuffled from foot to foot as the silence stretched longer, Regina looking away to stare down into her coffee mug as she clenched and unclenched her jaw.

“Well, uhh. I’ll… I’ll just go then.” Emma said haltingly, mentally castigating herself.

Emma walked to the entryway, putting on her coat and boots. Her hand was on the door when Regina’s voice made her pause. “Miss Swan, you will meet me at Granny’s next Saturday for coffee.”

Emma turned slowly to look at Regina fully, “Demanding much?”

“It’s one of my better qualities I assure you.” Regina said sardonically. “We are meeting because we are going to do real lessons, _proper_ lessons, in magic… and maybe we can talk. Perhaps you can tell me a bit about your time in New York with Henry.” Regina said softly, eyes flitting away from Emma as she opened the door.

“Okay, I’ll meet you. I need some serious magical help, especially learning focus and control… and we both know I kinda suck at those.” Emma waited until Regina looked her in the eye and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

“Plus I need you tell me why I vividly recall nearly poisoning Henry with a _failed_ attempt at baking an apple turnover! Bye Regina, see you at Granny’s!” With that, she strode out of the house, Regina’s chuckle following her down the pathway before it was cut off behind the closing of the front door.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief update, sorry about that. Thesis is kicking my ass.


	3. How Many Arguments Can You Have At Granny's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Emma and Killian centric dialogue hashing out their relationship.

The diner was fairly slow for a Saturday, which made it easy to spot Regina sitting by herself in a booth towards the middle of the restaurant. She was looking out the window, hands wrapped around the mug in front of her. In a way Emma felt like she would be intruding if she went over but since they had agreed to meet she didn’t feel the hesitancy she might usually about approaching the woman.

Regina looked up as Emma slid into the booth, tossing her jacket into the corner while plopping a book and notepad onto the table. Raising a brow at the carelessness with which Emma dropped one of her possessions on the table, Emma had the grace to reply bashfully “sorry ‘about that.”

“I see you got the book I dropped off. Did you have a chance to read it?” Regina enquired as she took a sip of coffee.

There had been a brown paper wrapped package on her desk when Emma arrived to work on Wednesday along with a coffee and bear claw. She had opened the package to find a book with a note tucked between the cover and first page.

The note had read:

 

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_since we will be resuming our magic lessons I feel the best way to do this is to start with the basics. You do quite well and can draw upon your powers in pressure situations but your ability to use it for mundane tasks is spotty at best and disaster incarnate at worst._

_Since there isn’t hellfire and damnation being reigned down upon us I feel it would be best to start with simple potions. Read as much of this book as you can before we meet though I expect you to have read the introduction and first chapter; bring any questions with you to the diner on Saturday._

_Best,_

_Regina_

Emma didn’t plan on disappointing since she knew they had a tenuous truce at the moment. For the past two days she had studied the specified sections. Although many people made assumptions about Emma’s intelligence she was actually quite well read. Emma had cultivated the persona she projected through years working as a bails bonds woman. It was easier to sidle up to her marks when they thought she was a ditsy blonde that they might be able to fuck than to ask them how they liked Sophie’s World or Shelter Blues. She had as much book smarts as she did street smarts but she had had more use for her street smarts than anything else throughout her life.

Flipping through the pages of notes she had made, Emma skimmed them quickly before looking up at Regina.

“Yes I did have the chance to look it over! I have some questions I wanted to talk with you about to kinda clear up some of the areas I struggled with-“ Emma was interrupted by a throat clearing.

“Hello Emma.” Killian stood at the foot of the table, hands resting upon his belt buckle.

“Uhh hi.” Emma’s face reflected her puzzlement though she smiled politely. She knew she had told Killian she had plans for breakfast because they had spoken on the phone the previous night. “What’re you doing here?”

“I came looking for you of course.” He smiled charmingly but it was not having its desired effect on Emma.

“Killian, you knew I was meeting Regina for breakfast.”

“Aye that I did, but I thought you were joking,” he said as she glanced briefly in Regina’s direction acknowledging her to which Regina sipped her coffee observing the interaction between the two curiously.

“Why would I joke about something like that?” Emma asked in a low voice. She was not amused. Killian had wanted more of her time as of late and Emma was realizing she wanted some space.

“Perhaps I could join you ladies then.” He said as he sidestepped Emma’s question. He did that quite often which was quite frankly starting to get on her nerves.

“No.” She slipped to the outside of the booth before he had a chance to try and sit down.

Staring down at Emma, Killian looked between the two women.

“So you are saying that I cannot join the two of you?”

“Yes that’s exactly what I’m saying. I made a commitment to meet Regina today, _in private_ , and I intend to keep that commitment.” Emma felt so terribly embarrassed. She knew she should have just grabbed Killian by the arm and escorted him away from the table but she wanted to show Regina that this was important to her that their lesson mattered, regardless of how mortifying the conversation with Killian.

“Perhaps when the two of you are done we could have a meal together.” He said, feeling that this would be a good compromise.

“Killian. I’m here… in a diner… to see Regina. I’m not here for the décor….” Emma gritted her teeth. She had explained everything on the phone to him last night. She wasn’t free for breakfast, lunch, OR dinner.

“Again. I said I was busy, not just with Regina but I have a date night with our kid.” The tension was thick in the air but Regina just smiled into her cup of coffee. Both women had more often than not in recent months been referring to Henry as theirs, which gave her hope that they could come to some equitable arrangements in co-parenting their son.

“Aye, I do remember the conversation. But I was thinking I could take you and Henry out. I was able to procure a boat and thought that the three of us could-“ Emma cut him off by standing up, looking apologetically at Regina while she shuffled Killian off towards the bathrooms.

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on Hook, but you need to knock it off. I told you I had plans. I can have plans that don’t involve you. When I say no, you need to respect that.”

Killian looked at Emma self-consciously since she only called him Hook when she was displeased with him. “I do apologize. It’s just that since having my heart returned… my… emotions… have been overwhelming at times. I would like to spend time with you Emma.”

“And while I appreciate that, I do have a life outside of you. I make plans with friends, family, or what not. When I do, you need to respect that those plans do not include you. I like you Killian, but you can be so- well- you just don’t take ‘no’ for an answer very often.” Emma ran a hand through her hair in frustration. She had been looking forward to her magic lesson and she could already feel the time slipping quickly through her fingers due to having to deal with Killian’s single-minded nature.

“Aye, only because you respond to persistence. If I hadn’t been so persistent _and_ consistent I would not have worn you down till you were willing to give me a chance. You are always needed by _others_ , when will I get the chance to have the same consideration with you as they do? When might this-” he indicated the space between them, “matter just as much?” Killian’s voice reflected his frustration as well. He had sacrificed much to find Emma on the off chance that the kiss they had shared in Neverland might have meant as much to her as it did him.

“Since I got into this town it has been nothing but upheaval Killian, the first time as well as this time. Between my child finding me 10 years after I had given him up and dragging me to this little town, having him eat a poisoned turnover, finding out magic and fairy tales are real by breaking a curse with true loves kiss after slaying a damn dragon, warding off a wraith, being sucked into a god damned magic hat, having a mad woman plunge her hand into my chest in the hopes of crushing my heart only to find out I have magic as well, returning to this world, accusing Regina of murder that she runs to said mad woman because it’s her fucking mother, having Mr. Gold who mind you is the Dark One drag me and Henry to New York to reunite with his long lost son who also as it turned out is Henry’s father, to come back here and witness my mother kill Regina’s mother, watch my mother slip into a depression that only my son being kidnapped and taken to Neverland drew her out of, traipsing through the jungle of shittiness to then merge my powers with Regina’s and move the goddamn moon so we could confront Peter fucking Pan to save our son, then return here only to have another curse break, spend a year away from here because of again this curse and be brought back to deal with the Wicked Witch of the West, have our own little version of Frozen happen in ‘quaint’ little Storybrooke and oh yeah, destroy Regina’s happy ending by time traveling and saving her other True Love’s True Love. Where exactly within ALL OF THAT did you expect to be the sole focus of my attention especially when I have a son that I am being a parent to first and foremost? I don’t get a god damn day off Killian. As much as I hate the seemingly never ending stream of ego-maniacal fuckwads that come out of the woodwork, realistically who else is gunna do this shit? I don’t see anyone else lining up to be the prophesied fucking savior!” Emma blew out a breath; “I’ll call you tomorrow. _Not_ later on, _not_ tonight, but _tomorrow_.” Emma turned on her heel effectively dismissing him while he looked on as she joined Regina in the booth. Everyone in the diner had been paying attention to Emma’s diatribe but wisely chose to go back to their meals when she returned to the woman.

“So, lets talk about the theoretical underpinnings of magic…” Emma said vehemently with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Regina could have made some pert comments from her observations but was quelling that impulse since she was more interested in the magic lesson than Emma’s love life, though she would concede the woman had made a severely succinct accounting of her time since arriving in Storybrooke.

Regina flipped the pages of the notepad back down clasping her hands together over the top of it. While waiting for Emma she had pulled the notepad across the table to see what the woman had questions about. It appeared that Emma had a respectable grip on what the main veins of magic entailed and their uses. Many of the questions and notations that she had read would be answered in the forthcoming chapters should Emma read the rest of the book, to which Regina had every intention of making the blond.

Instead of going over those questions, Regina decided to talk to Emma about the other questions she had that wouldn’t and couldn’t be answered by this book.

“Before we start Miss Swan, would you like something to eat or drink?” Regina motioned to Ruby who came over and refilled her coffee.

“Yeah, actually that isn’t a bad idea. Hey Rubes, could I possibly get a BLT with fries? I know it’s like before 10 but… I wants it.” Emma said in her best Golum voice. Ruby just laughed, said ‘sure,’ then headed back to the kitchen to drop off the order.

“And a mocha!” Emma yelled after the retreating brunette who simply waved her hand in the air. She turned to find Regina ‘tsking’ her behavior.

“Really Miss Swan?”

“What? She had already left and hadn’t even asked what I wanted to drink!” Emma protested while crossing her arms over her chest in mock defense.

“Probably because she assumed you wanted your usual diabetes inducing, artery clogging milkshake. Whoever invented that concoction involving vanilla bean ice cream, salted caramel, white and regular chocolate sauce, a dash of cayenne and Kahlua is truly evil.”

Emma smirked, “Said evil genius at your service.”

“Figures.” Regina’s distaste was palpable making Emma grin, but as she thought about it how _did_ Regina know the contents of her super special milkshake?!

Clearing her throat, Regina proceeded, “You weren’t too far off in your observations that equated magic with science, though I fail to see the relevance of ‘the force’ or ‘Hogwarts’ though those ones were amusing. Ignoring some of your more… juvenile… questions on the notepad lets jump right in. Many of the same principles of what you term science in this world apply to magic back in the old world. Some types of magic are so straightforward that a layperson could actually do them if they took the time to study the mechanisms underpinning those types of magic. Others require a predisposition to magic as well as almost a leap of faith, so to say, due to how casting is manifest in a more natural state.

“Potions are basically chemistry. You combine a set of ingredients that produce a magical effect, however, the type of magic the potion maker uses will determine the ultimate product. On a basic level all potions are the same but what they end up as is dependent upon the magic wielded by the witch or warlock; light magic is healing, restorative, and protective while dark magic is lethal, chaotic, and damaging. This is not to say that either type of magic does not have the capacity to do what the other does just that it is rare when a practitioner of either makes a conscious decision to use their magic contrary to its nature.”

Ruby set down Emma’s mocha and food. Looking to Regina who nodded her head Emma tucked into her meal as Regina explained the differences between magic that exists naturally, and those who wield it, versus generated magic. Once Emma was done with her meal the two women had an engaging back and forth about magic and how it could be used in this world without magic and its limitations.

Regina’s phone went off interrupting their conversation. She picked up the device and silenced the alarm before turning back to Emma.

“As enjoyable as this discussion has been Miss Swan, I unfortunately have another place I must be.” Regina started to gather her belongings and got out of the booth.

Looking down at Emma Regina smiled faintly. “You surprise me sometimes Miss Swan and pleasantly so. Not many people are able to do that. I expect that when we meet next Saturday you will have finished the book and we can move onto a practical lesson in potions?”

“Yeah, that would be great. Uhh, we’re not going to do a practical here are we?” Emma said as her eyes shifted around the dinner trying to envision what that would be like.

“As enjoyable as it would be to turn this establishment into a brewery, the townspeople might frown upon it.” Regina’s teasing made Emma chuckle.

“Not if you brewed some beer!” Emma rejoined.

“Tempting, but I have an image to uphold. I prefer my townspeople fearful and cowering, not drunk and disorderly. Enjoy your day dear.” Emma’s laughter followed Regina as she left the dinner.

~~~

“So I heard the diner was eventful today.” Snow’s voice floated from the bedroom to Emma who had just stepped through the front door with a bag of groceries in her arms.

_What I wouldn’t give for a big city where you smile politely at your neighbor but don’t get to know them…_

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Emma said as she approached her mom after depositing the groceries on the island. After she had left the diner Emma had spent a good amount of time walking around town and taking everything in, noting structures that needed to be fixed from their most recent standoff with a practitioner of magic. Emma had needed to clear her head; focusing on the town’s needs was easier than addressing her own so she had used her notepad to sketch out what infrastructure would need to take priority. She had a pretty sizable list that she would need to give to Snow at some point.

Emma’s brother made happy baby noises as he recognized his sister to which she leaned forward and started making silly faces at him. He gurgled happily at the silly woman in front of him.

“Emma.” Snow said in that way she had which let you know she knew you were lying and was disappointed in you for not telling the truth.

“I don’t want to discuss it now. I have date night with Henry and I plan on cooking for him.” At Snow’s look of alarm, Emma threw up her hands in exasperation. “I cooked for Henry for a year for fucks sake! He didn’t die, I didn’t burn the building down, and it was _good_. Give me a damn break Mary Margaret.”

Snow’s mouth snapped shut the retort about not cursing in front of her son dying on her lips. Emma only called her M&M when she was really frustrated or angry. Although she didn’t appreciate how Emma was speaking to her right then, it appeared that the rumored argument in the diner had some validity.

“Okay Emma. Whatever you say.” With that, Snow retreated into the bedroom and let Emma go about her business.

Emma for her part kicked the island in defeat. No one understood what she was going through. Being of this world, being brought up and socialized into its stark rationalism made things hard for her. Her birthright was no cakewalk and there was so much expectation hoisted upon her due to her mantle as the savior. She would give up that title and all powers associated with it if only to have a normal life. Hell, she would settle for a bland and boring life, forget normal, that one was shot out of the water the minute she met a fire breathing dragon.

Sighing Emma turned to her groceries and got out the makings of a yellow curry. Henry surprisingly liked fried tofu rather than meat with his curries so Emma made sure that she had bought some and would have the ability to make it properly.

The curry, rice, and salad took longer than she had anticipated. She was very rusty, doubting herself at every step, double and triple checking her recipe to make sure she got it correct.

“Oh my god. Ma… please tell me what I’m smelling is what I’m smelling?!” Henry’s voice cracked in the way that it did these days as her little boy was transitioning into becoming a young man.

“If you think you smell curry then you would be right!”

Henry’s smile split his face as he walked over to his mom wrapping her up in a huge hug. “Best.mom.EVAH!” Emma laughed at that. “I don’t know kid, I think you’ve got another great mom. She may even in fact be better than me.” She winked at Henry. “So kid, you are in charge of the fun for tonight, what’re we doing?”

Henry shook in his excitement as he went to retrieve his backpack.

“I was thinking we could have an action packed movie night. I’ve got the Winter Soldier and Guardian’s of the Galaxy. Wha’dya think ma?” Emma smiled at her son. She loved how excited he got over comics and movies. He was still that little kid that came and found her on her birthday three years ago, only now he was vindicated for his beliefs in magic and curses though his mother was not quite the villain that was portrayed in his storybook.

“I think that sounds fantastic. Shall we set up the food on the coffee table?”

Henry started grabbing bowls and cutlery doing an amazing juggling act that Emma knew that if she had tried it would have ended in disaster. Once everything was set up they put on Guardian’s and dished up their dinner.

Halfway through the movie David came in, smiling at the two of them before heading to the back bedroom. An ear-piercing scream startled the two of them, which ended with Henry turning off the movie when the crying wouldn’t stop and drowned out the dialogue.

“Ma, when are we going to get our own place? I mean, I love gram and gramps and all, but this really is too small for all of us. Its bringing ‘family bonding’ to a whole other level.” Emma arched an eyebrow at her son though conceded that they had needed their own place since before the second curse was cast. It wasn’t for lack of trying on Emma’s part just that there were no places for rent. When the town had been created it was filled to capacity with each person accounted for when it came to housing. Emma was curious to see if this new curse did in fact have more options or if any of the towns previous inhabitants had in fact ended staying in the old world.

“You know, lets go to Granny’s and get dessert. While we’re there we can look in the paper.” The two grabbed their things and headed to the dinner.

There weren’t many people in at that time of night as it was fairly close to closing time. The two of them settled at the counter each ordering their respective desserts before Emma asked Ruby for a paper. The rentals were scant at best which Henry then suggested Emma just buy a property. Emma’s heart rate sped up, her palms getting clammy as she started to sweat. _That’s a hell of a commitment…_ She thought as she looked at her son’s hopeful and expectant expression.

“I’ll have to look at my finances kid. I would need to talk to the bank about a loan, then I would need a down payment, probably a cosigner for the loan… it’s- it’s a lot kid.” Emma regretted the way that Henry’s face fell but this was also the reality of her seriously looking for a place to buy and call their own.

“I thought you wanted to stay here ma…” Henry trailed off as he clasped his hands in his lap, not meeting her gaze.

“I... it’s not that I don’t Henry but I’ve never in my life, with the exception of you, stayed in one place for more than a year _if_ _that_. This would be a really big change for me and as things have gone the last few years, I’ve done a lot of growing and accepted a lot more responsibility but it was never completely my choice, you know?” Henry looked up at his mom curiously.

“Why are you telling me this ma?”

“Because Henry you deserve to know my fears and reservations. I want to be, I guess, more transparent with you here. When we were living in New York we discussed these types of things because I didn’t want to make unilateral decisions on your behalf that might ultimately end up hurting you. Now if I were to make those decisions on my own they would hurt you as well as Regina. It’s not fair to either of you because we are for all intents and purposes a family and should start making decisions as a family.

“I’m trying so hard not to be a runner anymore but that part of me is _really_ hard to keep under wraps since I relied on it to keep me emotionally, and at times physically, safe. Can you understand that?” Emma asked as she placed a hand over the one’s laying in Henry’s lap. She didn’t know where this new found need to share her thoughts and feelings was coming from but she wasn’t shying away from it. _Maybe I just needed a little push… needed to know I wouldn’t be rejected. That they wouldn’t abandon me just because I was telling them how I really feel…_

“Yeah I can, and I appreciate you being more honest with me. There’s more to it though isn’t there?” Emma smiled at how perceptive her son could be at times.

“I’m not gunna lie, I worry about you being here Henry. I… don’t like the way your mother is portrayed. She gave up everything for us to have a happy ending together. No one here see’s that. I didn’t even recognize it myself until just recently. I also don’t like the values that this town has from the old world, and I don’t want you to be the type of person that sees’ the world in black and white only. You were like that when it came to your mom when I first got here. I kinda think that maybe you and your mom should do some family counseling together because she is still really hurt from that. I know she wouldn’t say anything and she plays it off, but you can see it’s there if you look hard enough…”

“I- what do you mean ma?” Henry asked with concern.

“You called her evil all the time, like you did _not_ let up on that kid. You wouldn’t even admit that she was a good mom to you for a super long time. Hearing that day in and out from the person you love above all else in the world is… heartbreaking. Take it from someone who was told that they were less than nothing for most of their life. It grinds you down until you believe it.” Emma made sure that Henry was looking her in the eyes as she said this. She didn’t like to tell him much about her past but she felt that he was coming to an age that perhaps he should know some of these things. In a way Emma felt bad because she had jumped on Henry’s bandwagon at the time and it really had been unfair to Regina because Emma had done nothing to stop Henry from acting the way he had. She liked being the cool mom. Emma’s moral compass hadn’t always been the best in the past but neither had Regina’s. She was willing to accept what she did to foster the rift between mother and son but no wanted to make sure such a rift never happened again. She had her own atonement to deal with when it came to Regina.

“Henry… your mom is constantly trying to please you so that you will love her and that’s not healthy for either of you. There is always something more going on than we see at first glance so to cast things in absolutes can be very damaging and _that’s_ what I worry about with us setting up roots here. But I think this might be a conversation to have with Regina as well, just not right now. I’m all for you and I getting our own place but to buy something here is one hell of a commitment that scares the shi- errr scares me.”

Henry mulled over what Emma said. She made some good points and he knew that he had hurt his mom terribly when Emma had first arrived. Since getting his memories back he remembered the shame he had felt for the way he treated Regina and how heartbroken he was when they said goodbye at the town line because that meant he wouldn’t be able to make it up to her. There had been so much he had wanted to let Regina know but above all else that he loved her and he didn’t want a life without her in it… she was his mom.

“You’re right ma. I’ll… I’ll talk to mom. But we _have_ to find a new place. I love my uncle and all, but I really need a good nights sleep.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “me too kid. Me too.”

~~~

It was Thursday when Killian found Emma by herself in the diner, looking through the paper as the lunch rush was drawing to a close. The two of them had spoken the previous Sunday as Emma said they would and had dinner that night but it had been a bit of an awkward affair. The argument they had had on the phone had carried over into their dinner, making for strained conversation that ended in them going their separate ways after their meal with no resolution to their fight. What it boiled down to was he wanted time alone with Emma and realistically Emma had none to give; between the job and her son the only time she got nights to herself was when Henry was with Regina so she coveted those nights because it was the only time she had to decompress. How much she was able to do that living with her parents was suspect.

“Hello Emma. May I sit?” Emma looked up from the paper and nodded her head.

They sat in companionable silence as Emma poured over the properties, such as they weren’t, trying to decide which one would be the best one to go for.

“Emma, you’ve been… different as of late.”

Emma looked up at Killian and really wanted to scowl but reined that impulse in. She was actually quite curious to see where this might go. “Oh?”

“Aye, you have. I’m not sure why but I can hazard a guess. You’re worried and possibly scared.” Killian said kindly, his small smile gentle.

It was on the tip of Emma’s tongue to protest but realistically he wasn’t far off the mark. Emma didn’t do relationships for a reason. Regardless of why Neal did what he did, he had fucked her over and it was a lesson she had taken to heart. Killian wasn’t wrong when he had said a person had to wear her down. In her own fucked up way that was her litmus test for determining if someone was worth the effort of getting to know or giving a chance to.

“I know things have been—to use the term that this world loves so well—crazy. The only time I seem to be able to spend with you has involved helping you. There are no… _issues_ right now Emma.” Killian stumbled over word “issues,” it didn't fit right in his mouth, the pronunciation and intonation all wrong but the intent none the less poignant. “There are no curses to be broken, no villains to be beaten and yet we seem to be at an impasse.” He looked at her from beneath dark lashes.

Emma sat back from her seat. She hadn't told Killian but she had run into her favorite thief trying to boost a car earlier in the week. Will had been very chatty on the way to the Sheriff’s station making observations about the town, her son, her parents, and Killian. She remembered when she had arrested him for breaking into the library and he looked like he had gone a few rounds with a boxer. He hadn't said anything that day about who had done that to him but after his latest arrest she had her suspicions based on one small thing he had let slip. _See that you don’t mate_ , Will had mocked before going onto other topics. Truth be told Emma enjoyed it when she caught Will. He was a funny guy, a broken guy, but he also reminded Emma of herself before she met Neal.

“Killian… I really don’t know what to say to that. But I can tell you this, I agree with you. I am worried. I worry because I have had the time to think, not as much as I would like to, but it has given me some pause.” Emma said uncomfortably. Killian smiled at her which really unnerved her though she knew he was trying to be supportive.

“I’m glad we’re talking Swan. Tell me what it is that weighs on your mind.”

Emma took a deep breath. _Where to start…?_ “When we were in Neverland you had admitted in the caves that… well you know what you admitted and that worries me. How can you know that I’m what you want? Milah… you were in love with her. Deeply. I worry because anytime we talk seriously you always mention her and if that’s the measurement against which I’m being judged, then I’d rather bow out now because that’s too much pressure. I’m not her.

“For as much as I double crossed you in the Enchanted Forrest beat your ass, that for whatever weird reason was a turn on for you and reminded me of your dead- well her. I’m not her. I’m all for dating and everything but you—whether you realize it or not—are pushing for a commitment that I am unwilling to make at this point in my life. And I’m really beginning to question what _exactly_ it is you see in me that makes you want to be with me.” This was possibly the most real Emma had ever been with anyone. It scared her but at the same time felt _really_ good too. She knew this wasn’t the answer that he wanted but it was also the most honest answer she could give.

“Unwilling to make a commitment… Emma, when I met you in New York you were about to accept a marriage proposal.” He arched an eyebrow at her in disbelief.

Contrary to what Killian thought she actually wasn’t seriously considering the marriage proposal. It was one of the reasons she had talked to Henry about it because she had had reservations and wasn’t about to saddle Henry with a parental figure that neither of them wanted.

“Actually Killian a man had proposed to me and I told him I had to think about it.” Emma was starting to get unnerved

“If someone proposes marriage what’s there to think about? Obviously they believe that they have seen something in the relationship that warrants a deeper commitment.”

“You’ll have to excuse me Killian but I liked the guy, I didn’t love him. I am unwilling to marry someone on the basis of like.” Emma gritted her teeth.

“Oh, just as you ‘like’ me eh?” Killian was angry and the conversation was getting out of hand.

Emma glared at Killian as she hissed a ‘yes’ at him.

Killian stood, “Thank you Emma for your… _honesty_.” He strode out of the diner, nearly clipping Regina in the process who muttered something about pirates and being uncouth.

Emma’s face burned in embarrassment. _That’s twice that we have argued in this place and I’m sure this will spread since Leroy’s over there._ She was too wrapped up in her thoughts and emotions to notice that Regina stood next to the table with a takeaway coffee until she cleared her throat.

When Emma looked up it gave Regina pause. “I think that what I wished to discuss with you can wait until Saturday. I’m not sure you would be up for what I have to say to you.”

“It hasn’t stopped you before, why start now?” Emma demanded bitterly. Pursing her lips Regina regarded Emma noting the blush staining her cheeks; the wild and predatory look in her eyes, the anger. Regina’s eyes narrowed at this but she wouldn’t take the bait that Emma was throwing at her. _She wants a fight… but this isn’t something for the town to hear and we need to be better than this_ she thought.

“See you on Saturday Miss Swan, I expect you at 9am sharp at my house.” With that she turned on her heal and left.

Emma crumpled up the paper in front of her, jaw clenching painfully; she really wanted to scream.


	4. The Jackass and the Dumbass

“You like to live dangerously don’t you Miss Swan?” Regina asked as she opened the door, the blonde woman before her shrugging noncommittally.

“I figure if I’m on time you might have to adjust your opinion of me, so why spoil a good thing when I can continually negotiate the minimum?” Emma’s smile was forced as she stepped into the house.

Regina closed the door then leaned back against it crossing her arms over her chest as she studied Emma. The blonde’s expression gave nothing away, no indication of where her mindset was but Regina just had a feeling about how this lesson could go. Things were tense and she refused to have them backslide for whatever was going on in Emma’s life that was making her act the way she was.

“I made breakfast.” Regina said as she pushed away from the door encroaching upon Emma’s space as she headed back into the house towards the kitchen. Emma paused in the entryway watching Regina before following her in; she hadn’t expected a meal and a lesson.

Ever since Thursday she had felt angry and she hadn’t been able to shake it loose. She tried running. It didn’t work. She tried cooking only to zone out at the stove and burn a pan. She even unloaded two magazines into the targets at the shooting range in the basement of the Sheriff’s station, which lead to her wanting to charge the targets and rip them to shreds with her bare hands. She went and saw four different properties for rent yesterday and left the poor manager of those properties sobbing because Emma had chewed the poor woman’s head off for the most minor of issues with each rental.

“Better eat dear, your food is getting cold.” Regina said as she took a delicate bite of her omelet.

“You don’t have to feed me.” Emma growled as she plopped down on the chair across from Regina snatching up a fork and shoveling the food into her mouth.

Regina merely nodded her head and continued to eat her meal in silence.

Emma’s jaw worked as she angrily chewed her food. She stared at Regina who seemed the least bit perturbed by Emma’s mood. Cut food into small proportioned bites. Place food on fork with knife then bring said fork to mouth and take bite, chew food for the proper amount of time then swallow. Grab… _Is that tea?_ … every fourth bite and take a sip, set down cup and repeat ad nauseam. Emma continued to shovel everything in as if she were a Hoover.

Getting up, Emma washed her plate then placed it in the drying rack. She returned to her seat and continued watching Regina until she was finished with her breakfast. Regina followed Emma’s previous actions of washing her dish and stowing it before coming back to sit across from her. The minute she looked up though the only thing that flashed through Emma’s mind was, _Oh shit…_ Regina’s eyes were violet, her lips thinned out, mouth pinched, hands clasped so tightly together the knuckles were white. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath and holding it before letting it out. When she opened her eyes again they were their normal color though her voice when she spoke was in a timber Emma had never heard before and it was chilling.

“We are not going to have the lesson I had planned today. You and I are both obviously struggling with… issues. I think before we even consider doing anything with magic we get out what is weighing on our minds. I’m giving you the option to go first Miss Swan, but know this; I have been sitting on what I have to say to you for nearly a week. It has festered.” Emma gulped as Regina’s tone dipped even lower than it already was; it went to a dark malignant place.

“How I’m feeling has nothing to do with us. If I said anything it would sound petty and ridiculous and I do _not_ need to be made to feel inferior for feeling the way that I do.” Emma said warningly and with feeling. “I’d rather have you tell me what you’ve been sitting on.”

Regina looked away from Emma at a point over her shoulder. “If what you’re feeling has nothing to do with us, why bring it into our lesson? You know that could- no… you _know_ that would start a fight. So Emma, I will say this again, I am giving you the option to go first.”

Emma took a moment to sit back and look at Regina. She hadn’t referred to her as ‘Miss Swan’ but as Emma. Pursing her lips she ran a hand through her hair and took a ragged breath. She really took a moment to view how she was acting and knew that what she was doing was unfair. She couldn’t apologize to the poor woman from the day before but she could to Regina. She didn’t deserve the attitude especially when it was being misplaced. “I’m sorry.”

Regina’s eyes came back to Emma and looked at her with surprise. Emma placed a hand up as she saw that Regina was about to respond as her mouth opened but no sound came out.

“No Regina, you’re right. Whatever I am feeling had no business coming here with me. I… I think that I am so used to fighting you that it’s easier to do that than deal with what’s going on… in my personal life.” Emma’s jaw clenched. “So, I’m sorry I brought that here.”

Regina was silent for a moment before her lips thinned out. “Apology not accepted.” Emma swallowed as she did her best to keep eye contact with Regina. “Just because we have had an adversarial relationship does not give you the right to make me your emotional punching bag.” Regina glared at Emma.

“I realize that-“

“Oh really? And that’s why you stalked into my kitchen and choked down a meal while staring daggers at me? _I_ wasn’t the one you argued with at Granny’s. _I_ didn’t make a spectacle of our problems like you are having with Hook. On the other hand, I _kept_ us from having such a confrontation when I saw you on Thursday, tabling it for today.”

“Seriously Regina? May I remind you that I have been your verbal and emotional punching bag since I got here… the difference between you and me is that I finally started lashing out rather than holding it in because I knew it was misplaced. I’m trying to do better, to BE better than what we have been. I just- I backslid. Your anger and your bitterness are misplaced Regina.”

Regina’s eyes flashed, “I DO have a real grievance. What gave you the right to tell Henry that he has 1) hurt me with his actions and 2) that we should seek out counseling for it?!” Regina’s nostrils flared in anger as she stared at Emma who continued to keep eye contact with her despite wanting to look away. Emma would not back down because she knew she was not in the wrong for talking to Henry about that.

“Because it’s the truth! Henry is not perfect, he is a boy and he makes mistakes. You guys have swept your problems under the rug without really addressing them and if you don’t talk them through then you will both continue on as you are and that is not healthy. You’re both trying to make it up to the other without actually saying ‘what you did hurt me and this is why but I do forgive you for it and I love you regardless.’ It’s not perfect and it’s probably not exactly what you should be saying but at least it would be said!”

“I still fail to see _why_ you would say this to him. What the hell were you thinking? Why would you even care?!” Regina slammed her open hand onto the surface of the island which made Emma stand up, palms splayed on the island as she leaned forward into Regina’s space.

“I was thinking ‘how would I feel if I were in Regina’s shoes?’ His actions when he first brought me to this town were vicious in their relentlessness. Every time he called you the ‘Evil Queen’ it tore you to shreds and I didn’t discourage him! He had this fucked up notion that you had to prove that you weren’t evil but there seriously was NO way for you to do it! If there was no curse then he was a disturbed child. If the curse was real and I was able to break it then you had lied to him his entire life. You couldn’t win this. Not when his test was my parents and their fucked up version of moral superiority when it came to good and evil, non-magic and magic. You have been tiptoeing around him and doing everything you think he wants in order to not lose his love. You are so utterly afraid that he is going to change his mind about you, and he won’t!” Emma reached for Regina’s hand, who stood up abruptly her chair toppling to the kitchen floor.

“You DON’T know that! You can’t know that Emma because you’ve only had him adore you. Even when he’s been mad at you it was never to the same degree that he did with me. He may not have _liked_ what you did but at the end of the day he was still _living_ with you. He didn’t run away.” Regina’s voice broke as she looked away from the blonde moving to the sink and clutching the edge of it staring out the window into her backyard at her scarred tree.

Emma stood up and came behind Regina, not quite touching but close enough to see where she was looking and let her know she was there.

“Regina… your relationship with Henry is good right now. So good I know that it scares you because it hasn’t been this good in such a long time. Part of that _is_ because you two have worked on some of your issues. But I’m sad to say another part was him seeing you with Roland.” Regina’s breath caught at the mention of the young boys name.

“Henry has been so very jealous of that little boy because Henry remembers what it was like to be the center of your world and how special that made him feel. I worry that because Robin and Roland are no longer here that Henry will start to be a little more aloof and due to that you will start to feel alienated again.” Emma debated with herself before placing her hand on Regina’s shoulder. “Archie could help you and Henry communicate in meaningful ways. Sometimes you two can be so superficial because you are scared the other will stop loving you and go away. Henry finally got to feel what that was like because of Robin and Roland. He was no longer the ‘first man’ in your life. He even told me as much and I kept telling him to talk to you about it. I think he was afraid that if he talked to you about it while they were here that you would only see him being jealous and nothing more.” She softly squeezed Regina’s shoulder and stood back to lean against the island giving the other woman space.

Regina slowly turned, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked up at Emma with an open and frightened expression.

Emma pointed at Regina, not in a menacing way but to make her point, “This is what Henry needs to see; you wearing your emotions and your pain much like that tree bares the scars that I inflicted on it, visible now. And you need to know that he isn’t going to run. Thankfully our kid isn’t me.” Emma smiled at Regina then, “He doesn’t run away from the emotional stuff _when it counts_. This, I believe, he gets from you… an amazing capacity for love and forgiveness when it is justly deserved.” The two stood silently, the only sound in the space between them was their breathing.

“You still shouldn’t have said it to him…” Regina said quietly, not meeting Emma’s eyes.

“Actually I probably wouldn’t have before the second curse. Thanks to your memories and the desires you had to have a better relationship with Henry based on open honesty… we always talked about the emotional stuff while we lived in New York. We had one rule, always tell the other person how you’re feeling. Tell them why you’re feeling it and discuss it until whatever issue you have is resolved. If you can’t discuss it right then, you still tell them what you’re feeling but you don’t sit on it for more than a day before addressing it. That stuck with me even after having my memories back.” Emma smiled bashfully at Regina, before looking away.

Regina cleared her throat gently, “Will you be applying that to all areas of your life?”

Emma rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably before conceding, “I will with my family,” looking back up at Regina.

“… and you consider me family?”

Emma was about to chuckle but stifled the impulse. She knew if she did then Regina would take it the wrong way and if there was one thing she didn’t want to have happen, it was Regina to misconstrue what she was about to say. “The closest that I’ve ever had to one. My life wasn’t pretty or nice Regina. It was ugly and terrible. Sometimes it still is. I’m more used to dysfunction that I am anything functional. We have fought each other, hated each other at one point, but we have always agreed that we have only wanted what is best for Henry. Now, necessarily agreeing on what THAT meant… yeah we’re much better about being in line about it now.” Emma grinned as Regina’s lips quirked. “But seriously. Yes. You are my sons other mother. You raised him when I was incapable of doing it and you did an amazing job. Henry is so smart and compassionate. He has faith in the goodness of people that I never will have and I have _you_ to thank for that. You protected him, loved him when I couldn’t… how could I _not_ consider you my family when we have a son that has most of our best traits.”

Regina raised an eyebrow at that last part, “ _Most_ of our best traits?”

“Let’s be honest, he gets his hope and stupidity from his grandparents and Neal.”

Regina barked out a laugh. “So all of his bad qualities…”

“Absolutely, positively do NOT come from either of us!”

They stood smiling at each other for a while before Regina heaved a sigh. “I’m still mad at you Miss Swan… but I understand why you told him that. Although I appreciate your policy with him I would like it if you would discuss it with me first in the future so that I am not surprised at dinner with such a conversation again.” She stared meaningfully at Emma.

“Cross my heart and- err okay maybe not _that_ , but I promise I will do my best to talk with you first about something so serious. I do apologize that I didn’t talk to you before Henry but I don’t feel that telling him any of this was wrong. He was vile towards you… so was I. We all have a lot of apologizing to do if we want to gain each other’s trust. I think for you and Henry having Archie as an intermediary would be good, neither of you could be superficial especially since Archie had been calling bullshit on everyone before the second curse. I think he was tired of the cricket game.”

They both mulled over what the other had said.

“So uhh… I guess that means no magic lesson huh?” Emma inquired.

Regina looked at her for a moment an amused smile graced her lips which turned nefarious. “No.”

“No?” Emma asked uneasily. The look Regina was giving her reminded her of when she first got into town.

“Rather than teach you about potions I think we’ll go out to the woods.” Regina rubbed her hands together and if Emma were honest it was almost in that weird, creepy way that Mr. Burns on the Simpson’s would do before he would mutter “excellent Smithers.”

“The woods…” Emma trailed off weakly.

“The woods Miss Swan.” Regina nodded her head; “I think I have a way for us both to get our frustrations out and in a constructive manner.” She said as she stepped towards Emma who would have tried to shrink back if not for the island behind her.

“And, uhh, how would we do that?” Emma asked as she gulped seeing Regina’s eyes morph from sable to violet.

“… by ‘blowing some shit up,’ as you might say.” With that, Regina put her hand on Emma’s arm and poofed them away.

~~~

“That.was.AWESOME!” Emma crowed as Regina brought them back to her house.

Regina had transported them to Zelena’s farmhouse after their confrontation at her house. As they walked the property Regina had explained to Emma the difference between creating a force, like say a fireball, that one could use for offense or defense versus focusing your energy within a point and making that energy force it’s way out like an explosion.

It took Emma a few tries before they both realized that Emma couldn’t create fireballs, but she could make some pretty impressive lightning bolts. Emma had talked excitedly about something having to do with “incinerate” and “electro bolt” but Regina didn’t quite follow Emma’s meaning. _It’s probably a gaming thing that Henry would understand_ , she had thought at the time.

In any case they had spent a few hours first “shooting” glasses and cans off the well before Regina decided to test the limits of Emma’s ability and levitated those objects into moving targets that Emma had to hit. She had to admit that Emma did a decent job though her aim could be off at times, though she had chalked that up to Emma becoming fatigued. Regina had seen Emma's marksmen scores from when she was Mayor and knew the woman had unerring aim. Using magic was not easy and for a new practitioner could drain them fairly quickly. The fact that Emma had lasted as long as she did impressed Regina.

“You did… admirably Miss Swan.” Regina conceded as she walked over to the sink and got herself a glass of water.

“Admirably? Regina I was effing great! I shot lightning bolts… lightning bolts I say, from my hands! How is that not awesome?!” Emma said excitedly then blushed as her stomach rumbled loudly.

Regina raised a brow at the young woman. “I guess it has gotten late and I am a little hungry myself. Shall we go and ‘feed the beast’ that you are barely keeping under wraps at Granny’s?”

Emma looked away, her brow scrunching together. She wasn’t sure how to ask but she figured the worst that could happen is that she would be told no.

“Could we not eat at Granny’s? I’m kinda Grannied out at the moment.”

Regina considered Emma’s current predicament and truth be told as coldly entertaining as it was to see the young woman squirm, she did not in fact relish it when it happened. In Regina’s mind it was just as embarrassing for her as it was for the young woman when she witnessed those arguments since she did not like seeing such spectacles, though it seemed the rest of the denizens of Storybrooke would disagree with her and enjoyed the voyeuristic aspect of watching their Savior have relationship troubles.

Nodding her head, she turned and opened the refrigerator trying to decide what she had and what she would be willing to make. “I’m afraid Miss Swan that I am rather low on supplies at the moment. I was going to go shopping after our lesson.”

Emma stepped up behind her and looked in, noting that there really wasn’t a whole lot that could become an actual meal. “Tell you what. I will buy the groceries if you cook. You’ve been feeding me so the least I could do is replace your food.” Regina nodded her assent before closing the door.

“I’m amenable to that. Let’s go Miss Swan.”

Soon they were in the grocery store pushing a cart up and down the isles. Regina wasn’t kidding when she had said she was going grocery shopping as attested to the amount that was already in the cart. It wasn’t until they were halfway through the store that Emma noticed the glares from people they passed. She had initially shrugged it off until one customer refused to move out of the way when it was obvious they were trying to go down the isle. The only reason they got passed was Emma’s glare before muttering “oh for fucks sake,” as she pushed his cart out of the way, guiding theirs through the opening.

“Does that happen a lot?” Emma asked quietly as Regina grabbed a box of whole-wheat pasta. She sighed before answering with, “More than you know,” and continued on her way.

Emma was deeply disturbed by everything she was seeing and experiencing just by being with Regina, she couldn’t imagine what it must actually be like for her to go out around the town on a daily basis.

Eventually they checked out and came back to the house with Emma helping her put away the groceries. They reserved some of the vegetables and meat for a simple stir-fry. The two women worked in companionable silence as Emma sliced up the vegetables and chicken, passing them to Regina who cooked them at the stove.

When they sat down at the island Emma had a sense of déjà vu but was happy they were both in a better place this time around than they were at breakfast. Emma scarfed down her meal if only for the fact that she was ridiculously hungry and she always ate as if it would be taken from her. She’d had many a home where she would be denied food so took great pleasure in eating. She didn’t order the food she did at Granny’s because it was her favorite; she ate it because she remembered what it was like when it wasn’t an option.

“Is it always like that?” Emma asked after she’d had her first helping and got up for seconds.

“Is what always like that dear?” Regina inquired as she ate at a much more refined and sedate pace.

“The grocery store? When you go out in general? Do people treat you like that always?”

Regina’s chuckle was mirthless. “It’s gotten better now.”

Emma stood stiffly at the stove, her hand holding the spoon frozen above her plate. _How in the hell is that better?_ She finished dishing her plate and returned to the island looking at Regina who merely looked back at her with a disaffected gaze.

“How do you stand it?”

“It doesn’t bother me dear.” Regina waved her fork in the air as if swatting an annoying fly before turning back to what was left of her meal.

“Bullshit.” Emma’s eyes narrowed at the other woman. She didn’t believe for a second that it didn’t bother her. It bothered Emma so she couldn’t see how it didn’t bother Regina and the woman was not exactly known for her tact or patience.

Regina put her fork down, leaning back to give Emma her full attention. When she didn’t say anything Regina huffed raising a hand in the air as she demanded, “well?”

“Well what?”

“Really Emma?” Regina asked in exasperation as she reached for her wine and took a sip.

“I just- I don’t know. How could that _not_ bother you?”

“Why would I let it?” Was Regina’s sharp reply.

“Why wouldn’t you?”

Regina sighed heavily. How to explain this to Emma without her thinking Regina was… _a monster_ she thought.

“Emma, I lived in a kingdom that hated and feared me. I then cursed said kingdom, and others, to this realm thinking that I would be getting my happy ending and reward for all I had suffered through. But you know what I got?” Emma shook her head ‘no’ because she really had no idea. She only knew how it seemed to her and that was as an outside looking in.

“I ended up in my own version of hell where the day was never different, never interesting, nor exciting, nor eventful… it just was. Having people hate me, having them glare at me at least it’s honest… and different, and eventful. At least it’s an emotion outside of blind deference. I would rather deal with the glares and the anger than the tedium that came before Henry… or you.” She admitted uneasily.

“Oh.”

“My, what a shrewd response; whatever will I do with myself?” Regina asked self deprecatingly.

“Ya know you can be a real jackass sometimes.” Emma remarked.

“Better a jackass than a dumbass dear.” Regina deadpanned. Emma gaped at the woman. _Did she seriously just… damn!_

“Look, we both know I suck at this stuff.” Now it was Emma’s turn to feel unease. “But I guess I can understand what you mean. When Henry showed up on my birthday I sat there with this pathetic little cupcake that I had bought for myself, a lonely candle on top of it. I sat there at the island staring at it wishing that I wasn’t alone again on my birthday because I had a moment of weakness where I thought, ‘I really don’t want to be alone anymore.’ The next thing I know there’s a knock at my door that changed… well, it changed everything. Sometimes I wonder how much different my life would have been if any of the points leading up to now had gone a different way but they didn’t and honestly, as much upheaval as this has been, I wouldn’t change any of it.”

“Then I would have to say that we have an understanding Miss Swan.” The two women gazed at each other before Emma noticed the chiming of the grandfather clock. It was getting late and she did need to get back home.

“Well on that cheery note I will be heading home… such as it isn’t.” Emma sighed as she got up. “Same bat time, same bat channel?”

“If by that you mean to ask 'will we have another magic lesson next Saturday' then yes, we will.” Regina said as she grabbed the plates and put them in the sink.

Emma grinned, “Cool it’s a date.”

Regina turned, a scowl plastered on her face. “It’s a lesson Miss Swan.”

“It’s a magical date.” Emma singsonged her way towards the front door in a most annoying fashion.

“Again, a lesson Miss Swan.” Regina opened the front door for Emma who stood next to her.

“Spoilsport.”

“Jackass.” Regina mumbled, ushering the woman outside.

“I thought you said I was a dumbass?” Emma asked as she stepped out onto the porch.

“That too.”

“Bye-“ and the door closed abruptly in Emma’s face laughter floating out from behind the closed door. She stood there for a second before turning and heading back to the loft hoping against hope that her baby brother would sleep through the night without waking everyone, including the dead, up from his wailing.


	5. Moving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Killian and Emma hashing stuff out. Apologies in advance for any and all gross grammatical err's
> 
> This story is also cannon divergent as of 4x01. Thanks Kacey for the heads up that I neglected to mention this in Chapter 1. Love the feedback from you guys, you are all great!

_It’s moving day, the most joyous day in existence. No more screaming baby, no more living on top of my parents, just me and Henry._ Emma thought a little too gleefully as she put the last box into David’s truck. Not that there were many, in fact there weren’t. The real boxes would be arriving from New York in a couple days. How that was going to work out Emma didn’t know but she was hoping for some divine intervention or at least magical loopholes ala Regina in order to get the rest of their stuff.

It had taken two weeks to cajole the property manager in Storybrooke to meet with her again, but even then it had been a dead end. None of the properties were anything that Emma was seriously interested in. She had lamented to Regina in their last two potions lessons about this very subject.

The first potion lesson Regina had suggested that Emma speak with Belle since she was now the proud owner of all of Gold’s properties and might have something that would appease her. Emma was reluctant to approach the woman and thought it might seem fairly cold and opportunistic to see if she could rent or buy a property outright from the heartbroken brunette.

Which is how she ended up being ejected from Regina’s house on their second potions lesson due to her quite spectacular mini-magical blowup in Regina’s garage; it wasn’t that Emma had been bored with the lesson, she was actually quite enjoying learning potions. However, Emma’s mind was elsewhere because she had spoken to Belle and they would be going together to look at a few properties later in the day. The brunette hadn’t been at all offended and seemed to be in amazingly good spirits all things being equal.

Emma was toying with the idea of asking Regina to come with her since it would be Henry’s space as well and she wanted to include the other woman with “family” decisions. She knew she didn’t _need_ Regina’s blessing but realized that she wanted it just the same. In a way she wanted to show the woman that she was a grown-up and had Henry’s best interests at heart. Unfortunately her mind was elsewhere as she mixed the wrong ingredients which ended with Regina grabbing Emma by her shirt and literally throwing them both out of the garage onto the driveway. Regina had landed atop Emma who face planted scraping her arms on the way down since Regina had to erect a magical force field around the structure as it blew up. The aftermath had not been pretty and Emma learned how to “rebuild” structures out of rubble. It had taken forever and depleted all of her magical reserves.

Once she had it completed to Regina’s satisfaction she had told Emma in no uncertain terms that she was to stay well away from her property until she ‘figured out’ her living situation and could focus properly on her lessons. Which led to today, moving day.

Emma felt so badly about the garage that she had convinced Mr. Balducci to put a couple pounds of his famous coffee on the moving truck with her belongings so she could give it to Regina as a peace offering for the damage she had inflicted on her house. But that would have to wait, for right now Emma had a whopping six large boxes to unload at their new place.

Snow and Henry were waiting for them at the house. It was equidistance from the school and Regina’s place which in Emma’s mind was perfect and would make things easier for Henry. Storybrooke wasn’t large but it was not nearly as idyllic as it purported to be. Sadly Emma was waiting for the other shoe to drop because that’s what always seemed to happen here. She didn’t like the upheaval it created in everyone’s life, especially Henry’s, but this was what he considered “home.”

Henry ran up to the truck as soon as it stopped, opening the lift gate and grabbing a box to bring inside.

“Here lad, let me give you a hand with that.” Killian said as he reached for the box with Henry looking on dubiously.

“I would save that for a rainy day if I were you. You really do only have the one to offer up after all.” Regina said as she approached the house, a casserole dish in her hands. Emma turned her body away, faking she was rooting around for something in the cab of the truck, to hide her smirk at Regina’s snark.

“Mmm let me guess, you brought sleeping curse casserole? No wait, toxic turnovers? Or is it perhaps-“ Snow stepped forward and grabbed the box from Killian whispering “be nice” before she turned to Regina and asked her to help her unpack. Regina for her part smiled pleasantly to Snow following her into the house as Henry grabbed another box and glared at Killian.

Killian for his part sighed. He hadn’t meant to react the way that he had but his relationship with Regina had always been tenuous at best and adversarial at worst since their first meeting in the Enchanted Forrest. His opinion of her had not diminished with time; she was just as bad as the Crocodile and he didn’t trust her.

David grabbed a box and proceeded into the house leaving Emma and Killian alone.

“I didn’t know you’d be coming today.” Emma said nervously. Since their blowup in the diner they had been walking on egg shells around each other, not really addressing the elephant in the room.

“I figured I could lend a- well I thought I could help you and Henry settle in.” They both stood there awkwardly before Killian forced out, “I don’t like how we left things that day Emma. I cannot fathom how we went from you replacing my heart and… kissing me, to… this…” He trailed off helplessly as he gestured to the space between them. The space was not only physical but emotional. He really could not understand how they had gotten where they were. Emma had seemed so keen on him though a little hesitant and considering her past he could understand that. Truly she was unlike any woman he had ever met and she intrigued him. The world she came from was brutal and horrific yet open in ways that made her appealing. She wasn’t a damsel in distress, she took charge and wasn’t afraid to fight dirty to get what she wanted.

Emma was not wrong when she had made the observation that she in a way reminded him of Milah, except that she was fragile in a way she was not. For all Emma’s bravado she was broken like he himself was broken. They both pined over the loves they once had and it made them so very reluctant to give over that part of themselves to another person.

“I know… and I’m trying not to jerk you around Killian. But I want to take a minute and really look at what has happened in the last few months, I think I owe it to myself to at least get some perspective rather than jump into something that may end up hurting the both of us.” Emma said softly, not meeting his intense stare.

“I understand that you are scared Emma. I am as well. It is frightening to have these feelings again and to take a risk but sometimes you _have_ to take risks in order to reap the rewards.” He got closer to her but didn’t invade her space, didn’t reach out to her because he knew if he did her reaction would be to run and hide.

“Killian, I like you. You are a funny, albeit fucked up, guy which completely makes you my type but… I really need to think long term about what would be best for me _and_ Henry. I don’t do that nearly enough, especially in Storybrooke. When I was in New York and Walsh asked me to marry him do you know what I did?” Killian shakes his head ‘no.’

“I asked Henry what he thought. I asked him because that’s what we did there. I haven’t really asked him what he thinks of us and if I’m honest I’m kind of afraid of that answer because my kid is brutally honest, just like his mom.” Emma smiles at this. “Not only that but I have a headful of memories of a lifetime with my son that never actually happened and they are slowly slipping through my fingers. As much as I hate having these two sets of memories in my head I want to hang onto the other ones because now I _know_ what it would have been like to be a single mother to Henry this entire time. I got a year of being Henry’s mother that was all me. That being said I wouldn’t trade those false memories or false experiences for anything because it gives me a better understanding of what Regina went through and why she and I need to _do better_ for _our son_.” Emma needed to emphasize this. It was something she had been struggling with since she and Regina had their drinking night because now she understood the other woman and if Emma was truthful, she isn’t sure that she would have done anything differently than Regina had if the shoe had been on the other foot when she first came to Storybrooke. _Well, except for the whole poisoned turnover thing. I’d try to drive her away but I wouldn’t put a sleeping curse on her._

“Emma, I know I am a pirate who many think is an imbecile and simple but I am far from that.  From what I can tell, our two worlds they are not that dissimilar on how people love each other and create families. We could _be_ a family if you would let us just try. How have we gone from giving us a try, from showing affection and esteem and intimacy, to ‘pumping the breaks’ as you like to euphemistically say?” Killian implored. He was really trying to understand the sharp turnaround in Emma’s feelings and behaviors.

“Because I _need_ to pump my breaks and look at this for what it _really_ is. I need time to really think through what I’m doing. I need to know that I’m doing this for all the right reasons… why can’t you give me that time to figure this out?” Emma asked as she blew out a frustrated breath, running her hand through her hair.

“Emma… I don’t understand why you cannot talk it through with me. I can be understanding because I know how afraid both of us are when it comes to matters of the heart.”

“Because we both know you will give me counter arguments and what I need is to figure this out on my own without you whispering in my ear that I’m making the wrong decision. The only right one that you see is where we end up together and I really need to evaluate if that is in fact the right option. You may have given up a ship to come find me and bring me back to Storybrooke, and believe me it means a lot to me because I know how much you love that ship, but if we look at what others have given up for me then there are other more deserving people with whom I should be with than you because of what they let go of for me. You talk about this sacrifice that you made but all it makes me feel is that I somehow owe you a debt and that debt is coming in the payment form of love. I- I can’t do that. I _won’t_ do that. I shouldn’t feel indebted to someone… especially if we are trying to figure out if we are right for each other. You guys don’t do dating in the Enchanted Forrest. You decide you love someone and it’s forever. Do you know how crazy that is to a person like me?” Emma said quietly as she stared hard at Killian.

Killian looked meaningfully at Emma before grasping her hand in his squeezing it. “I didn’t tell you about my boat to make you feel indebted to me and I’m sorry if it has made you feel that way love.” Emma cringed a bit when Killian said ‘love.’ Even though she knew he didn’t mean it the way she took it, she couldn’t help but wonder if he said it on purpose in much the same way that he would sidestep things that didn’t suite his needs. “I can give you time Emma. You are worth waiting for.” He smiled at her before leaning in with every intention of kissing her.

A throat clearing kept him from hitting his mark and Emma smiled over at Henry thankfully because kissing Killian now would have felt all sorts of wrong if not even more confusing. Henry looked between the two before huffing over to the back of the truck and grabbing another box.

Killian made his goodbyes, thankfully not trying again for a kiss, as Emma grabbed a box out of the truck following her son into the house. She looked at the pathetic boxes that they had before David retrieved the last one. It didn’t take them long to unpack the boxes or put the two clothing into Emma and Henry’s rooms respectively. Unfortunately there was no furniture, at least until it arrived from New York and Emma had yet to broach that particular topic with Regina. _I really should have consulted her first before arranging all this with Mr. Balducci. For all I know there’s no way to get it across the town line,_ she thought in exasperation.

They all gathered in the kitchen where Emma realized there were no plates or silverware to eat the food on. Regina excused herself then came back with a box of said items. She shrugged at everyone’s inquisitive look and started dishing out her lasagna after washing the plates and silverware she had brought over.

Eventually Snow and David left.

“And then there were three…” Henry said inelegantly, “and nowhere to sit.”

“Quite right Miss Swan, if we were to retire to the living room where exactly would we be sitting?”

“Well the floor has been moped recently so it should be good enough for both your derrières.” Emma smiled faux-genially at the twin looks of horror on Henry and Regina’s face.

“You’re kidding right ma? I mean, we’ve got furniture…”

“Actually, funny you should mention that.”

Regina crossed her arms over her chest. _Oh this is going to be good._

“Yeah we don’t.” Henry looked at her trying to see if she was joking or not, when he realized she wasn’t he blew a pre-teen gasket.

“Where am I going to-“

“Henry, you’re going to stay with your mom until we have furniture. That is, if it’s okay with you Regina?” Emma eyes cut to the other woman who came up to Henry, petting his head before giving him a side hug.

“That wouldn’t be a problem at all Miss Swan. I assume you will be staying with your parents until your furniture arrives?”

“Uh yeah that would be a no. I’ve got a blow up mattress.” Emma wanted to laugh at the looks she was currently receiving from her son and his mother. “Really guys’ sleeping on the floor is not the worst place or the worst way I’ve ever slept in my life.”

Regina shifted uncomfortably. She _could_ offer up her spare guest room but she wasn’t quite sure where the two of them stood.  They were getting along very well at the moment and she was afraid that being in the same space might be too much too soon for their… whatever it was. Also, she didn’t want Emma to feel that she had to say yes especially since Regina knew Henry would insist and their son would not take “no” for an answer. In a way she was hoping their son would say something, but for once he was being unusually silent.

“Besides, I figure this way you guys can have a couple date nights together, just the two of you.” Emma smiled at both of them. “… and I can fix this place up a bit. I may have cleaned it but man could it use a new coat of paint!”

Regina would not disagree there as it looked like the property hadn’t been lived in since the 80’s. _It probably hasn’t been!_

“Well, since we are going into a weekend why don’t Henry and I help you? Since tomorrow is Friday why don’t you come over for dinner? You and Henry can discuss color schemes and then we will come over and help you spruce up your new house. What do you think Henry?” Regina looked to her son who smiled back.

“Hey ma, do you think we could make it kinda look like our place in New York?”

“Funny you should ask that kid," Regina rolled her eyes, it seemed like this was going to be Emma's catchphrase for the night which indicated the move was a bit more complicated than would seem at first glance. You packed boxes, hired a moving company, and moved. Simple. Not that Regina actually knew what moving was like. She'd only done it once and it was quite a different affair in the old world. "I kinda need to ask your mom something, could you give us a minute?” Henry nodded as he ran upstairs to his room.

“Yes Miss Swan?” Regina asked as she clasped her hands in front of her.

“Err just how hard would it be to get furniture across the town line? Hypothetically speaking of course.” Emma asked as she looked anywhere but at Regina who lifted a brow.

“Hypothetically… well I guess it would depend.”

“Okay… suppose a moving truck was coming from New York. Would the truck need to cross the town line or could the items be poofed to a location?” At Regina’s look Emma back tracked. “Okay, stupid question ummm… can a person come to Storybrooke?”

“Technically speaking yes.”

“And untechnically speaking?”

“Emma, from the way you have been dancing around the issue it sounds as if you hired a moving company to bring your possessions from New York to Storybrooke. Without using hypotheticals yes the moving truck can come across the town line and go back out but those people would never be able to find our town again, nor be able to set foot inside its boundaries. It really is quite a crap shoot whether people find our town or not and realistically we should encourage them to run far away from here.” Regina huffed in agitation.

“Oh, uhhhh great. Then in a week I’ll actually have furniture for you to sit on.”

“I’m all atwitter with anticipation.”

“Hey! Don’t knock it till you see it. Our pad was pretty awesome if I do say so myself.”

“Your pad? Were you and Henry two bachelor’s in the city? Were you trying to recreate the Odd Couple?” Regina asked straight faced.

 “You gotta admit they made some mighty fine Grumpy Old Men.” At Regina’s blank stare Emma exclaimed “you gotta be kidding me! You know them as the Odd Couple but never saw them in G.O.M.? Man, this Christmas we really need to open up your cinematic repertoire.”

“As enticing as that sounds I think I’ll stick with the classics.”

“Did I hear Grumpy Old Men? Ma, we gotta have a movie night followed by a game night, we haven’t had one of those in forever.” Henry said as he came down the stairs.

“Just as soon as our stuff gets here buddy.” The two fist bumped and laughed at the other.

Regina looked between the two of them. She envied their interaction. In a way she wished she could have Emma’s memories just to know what it would be like to have this easy camaraderie with their son. It saddened her to know that she and Henry couldn’t be this way around each other.

Clearing her throat delicately Regina decided to put it out there, “Perhaps you could teach me how to play your games Henry.”

“No offense mom but you’re not exactly tech savy.” Henry responded with a grin.

Emma saw the change in Regina’s posture and knew their son had wounded her. _God I hope she doesn’t fireball me for this._

“I don’t know Henry,” Emma draped her arm around Regina’s shoulder in solidarity, “I still kick your as- uhh, booty and I’m just a button masher. I’ll bet your mom here not only learns how to play the games but doesn’t have to resort to mashing!”

Regina wasn’t sure what was being said exactly but she appreciated Emma stepping in for her.

“I’ll take that bet! I want a PS4 when I win.”

Emma whistled. _Shit, I hope to God Regina can pull this off because as much as I love this kid I totally don’t wanna dish out for that especially since he’s had his PS3 for a year._

“And what do we get when you lose?” Emma inquired as she used the arm wrapped around Regina to gesture between the two of them. It was making Regina a little nauseous because she was being jostled around so much but she had wanted to know what camaraderie felt like. _Be careful what you wish for_ she thought.

“Umm I’ll do dishes for a month.”

“Henry, you already do the dishes. A PS4 is a pretty hefty price tag.” Regina said as she put a hand on the hip not brushing against Emma.

“Uhh… I’ll… uhh… I don’t know.”

“Ohh I totally have it. You got babysitting duty for Uncle Neal for four months after school. That means feeding, burping, diaper duty, the whole shebang.” Emma grinned devilishly.

 _Dear lord and people called me evil_ Regina thought. She did not envy Henry if he lost. _No,_ when _he loses!_ As cute as little Neal was he had a propensity for pooping up his back. Not just once but _every_ single time. Regina was starting to worry about what exactly Snow was feeding her infant son.

Henry gulped as he really had to think this through. _A new PS4 or four months of crappy nappy duty…_

_~~~_

“In this corner, we have the semi-undisputed champion of the PS3, Henry ‘The Destoryer’ Mills.” Emma announced as Henry gave his ma a glare before doing his good luck dance.

“And in this corner, the challenger… some have called her Evil, some have even called her a Queen but to me she will always be Regina ‘Madame Mayor’ Mills!” Regina rolled her eyes at Emma and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “dumbass.”

“Ma, that’s a terrible name. You should’a just stuck with Evil Queen. It matches better with me being ‘The Destroyer’.” Henry said as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

“I choked okay? Jeez kid.” Emma harrumphed and Regina laughed.

Regina had to admit she liked Emma’s house and how she had decorated it. When Emma had shown up that Friday for dinner with the different swatches of color she had been skeptical as she watched her son and Emma chose the colors for their new home. However, once the furniture had come she had to admit that Emma did in fact have good taste _at least in home fashions._ Emma’s house was as warm as it was inviting with plants in the windows that received the best sunlight.

When the moving truck had arrived with all of Emma’s furniture Regina had been there to help them set up. She had also brought a housewarming gift of sorts for Emma. It was a scaled down version of her own potions kit. She had been surprised when the blonde had smiled then proceeded to wrap her in a hug thanking her for such a thoughtful gift. Regina was unaccustomed to genuine displays of appreciation or affection outside of Henry. It was just as unnerving as it was nice. She had patted Emma awkwardly on the back before returning to Henry and helping him set up his room.

They had agreed that they would continue their magic lessons at Emma’s house especially since the blonde had a vested interest in not letting her house blow up to which Emma had grumbled “one time, I did it ONE time.” As the night had drawn to a close and Regina was preparing to leave Emma handed her a bag at the door. Surprised Regina looked inside and saw what looked to be some very good coffee. Mimicking Emma earlier, she smiled and hugged the woman in thanks not nearly as hesitant this time.

For the last two weeks they had been meeting twice weekly. Saturdays were still their normal days for magic lessons but Emma had kept Regina over and started showing her how to play the video games that she and Henry would while they lived outside of Storybrooke. To say that Regina’s first time was a colossal failure would be an understatement, button mashing didn’t even help her, hence the biweekly meetings. However, once Regina got the hang of things she quickly became adept at playing. It helped that she still had Henry’s old system at her house and was practicing religiously every night. It wasn’t that she wanted to beat her son but that she really wanted to see him eat his words for being so quick to bet against her. She knew she should feel guilty about it but she was reforming her evil image, she wasn’t _quite_ reformed yet.

“You’re goin’ DOWN son!” Emma crowed. Regina just shot her a look which definitely read, “really Miss Swan?” Emma shrugged at Regina and watched mother and son play.

It was close. Really close. In the end Henry won. Emma collapsed on the floor from the sheer stress of it all but she had a sneaking suspicion that Regina may have let Henry win in the last few moments.

“That was awesome mom!” Henry said as he launched himself at his mom, hugging and rough housing with her the way he did with Emma.

Emma for her part took her phone out of her back pocket and snuck a picture of the two.

Eventually Regina went home. Just before she turned in for the night she received a text message from Emma. She saved the photo that was sent to her and made it her background on her phone. The picture was of her and Henry. She was trying to get away from him on the couch as he proceeded to “tickle monster” her. She was collapsed on her side curled up in a fetal position, her hair askew with her eyes screwed shut as she laugh-screamed while Henry lay collapsed against her, fingers digging into her sides. It was the most playful picture they had had together since Henry was a little boy.


	6. You suck less than most people ... I tolerate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short valentines entry, nothing big, fluffy

Regina stood by the stove waiting for the tea kettle to boil. She had cancelled her standing magic lesson with Emma because she really didn’t feel like being around anyone today. It was valentine’s and although it wasn’t a holiday in the true sense of the word, she just didn’t want to step outside her house and see all the couples with their public displays of affection. She didn’t begrudge them their happiness… okay, maybe she did, just a little bit.

Snow had gotten into the valentine’s spirit as it were and decorated the town in a “True Love For All” theme. It was sickening. Regina couldn’t walk five steps without seeing a poster or decoration for valentines. On Friday it had taken everything in her not to use magic when Leroy had sneered, taunting her as she walked past and he put up more decorations. His only saving grace was Emma bumping into the ladder he was perched on and it toppling over. Emma had apologized but something just rang very hallow in her apology. When Emma had looked at Regina she had winked before walking away to do “sheriffing things.” Regina didn’t know what possessed Emma to do what she did but in her own way, she was thankful.

Regina had to admit she was enjoying the lessons with Emma. At first she didn’t really have much hope for the lessons going well as Emma’s attention span was fairly well known to be rather… short. What Regina had found instead was a rapt pupil who was eager to learn and worked hard. Her questions were always thoughtful and at times insightful which brought a new excitement to magic for Regina that she hadn’t had in a long time, if ever. Teaching Emma, watching her build in confidence and skill was a point of pride for her. She also found that with each lesson her anger towards the blonde was ebbing away. If she was honest she recognized that she had a fondness for the woman and was growing to view her as a friend.

She was still quite leery of Emma, that being said Regina knew Emma would not try to intentionally hurt her. Since their drinking night Regina had pondered the connections she had to and with the town. Truth be told the only thing keeping her here was Henry, though Emma was starting to grow on her.

Regina was exhausted from trying to reform. It didn’t matter how many times she helped the town or saved it, she could not change the image that the townspeople had in their minds. If it weren’t for Henry she would cross the town line and watch Storybrooke become nothing but a fragment of what was in her rearview mirror. When Robin had first left she thought of nothing but that, of convincing Henry to go; then she had thought of her talk with Gold. She realized she had already made a choice and that choice happened 13 years ago. It would always be Henry. As much as Regina wanted to come home to someone, her son was her first priority even at the possible expense of her own happiness. _No, not at the expense of my happiness because Henry is a big part of that. No, it's at the expense of my love life._

Sighing Regina filled up her teapot, the hot water hitting the black currant tea and slowly releasing its aroma. She placed the teapot on the tray with the rest of her tea set and headed into the living room. A book was resting on the low table awaiting her return as she set the tray down. Before she could prepare her cup the doorbell sounded.

Curious as to who would come to her house willingly besides Emma and Snow she opened the door cautiously. Moe French stood there, a small vase of flowers held in his hands. He seemed uncomfortable and ready to bolt.

“May I help you?” Regina said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“These are for you!” Moe thrust the flowers out at her and she took a step back from his vehement push with the flowers.

“… I think there’s been some mistake.” Regina said as she awkwardly accepted the flowers.

“Nope. No mistake. Regina Mills 108 Mifflin Street. ‘Leave them there even if she isn’t home.’ Oh and umm, these are for you too.” He said as he passed two envelopes to her. As soon as she had them he beat a hasty retreat. She would have tipped him if he had stayed but obviously he didn’t want to be anywhere near her.

Regina looked at the bouquet before heading back into the living room, placing them in the middle of the coffee table before sitting down and turning her attention to the envelopes labeled “Regina 1” and “Regina 2.” One was obviously a card and the other was what seemed to be a letter.

Opening “Regina 1” she skimmed the letter before smiling and opening “Regina 2.” The card was cream colored and plain with typewriter print written across it:

 

**you suck less**

**than most**

**people**

 

Regina barked out a laugh before opening the card. “Happy Valentine’s Day” was scratched out and instead had a quick note:

 

_Regina,_

_May your wine induced hangover prove swift and painless._

_A hug,_

_Emma_

 

A part of Regina wanted to be mad at the card but she really couldn’t, it was funny. Plus the letter that Emma had sent was thoughtful and kind in a way that a good friend is towards you when they know something is wrong.

Regina had been in a fairly terrible mood all week and was dreading the weekend when she had run into Emma at Granny’s. She had nearly bitten the blonde’s head off when she started rambling with excitement about their upcoming lesson. When Regina cancelled the lesson she had nearly taken it back if only for the crestfallen face Emma had given her, but she had been resolute in not wanting to be around anyone including Henry.

Drumming her fingers on the couch arm Regina got up and grabbed her laptop from her office before coming back and sitting down. She looked at the flowers and card sitting on the table wanting to find something for Emma that would say thank you but also that Emma could envision Regina actually giving to her.

Looking up “unconventional valentine’s cards” was a bit funny and horrifying at the same time. She found one that she liked and magic’d it up, scribbling a little missive inside before calling Moe and requesting he come back to her house so he could deliver the card and flowers.

“I really don’t _care_ what you’ve got left Moe so long as there is a flower or shrubbery to go with this card. I’ll tip you very handsomely if you find something… original.”

Moe showed up not 20 minutes later with an obsidian vase containing a mixed arrangement of oxblood amaryllis and black calla lilies for her approval. Regina raised an eyebrow because although the arrangement was certainly original, she was a little hesitant due to the meaning behind the flowers. She really couldn’t be picky since Moe had indicated that he was virtually out of stock, apparently all the residents had wanted to send flowers to everyone including their pets.

“Please deliver this directly to Miss Swan.” Regina held out the card and paid for everything in cash.

Moe went back to his truck not daring to count the money in front of Regina. His eyes bugged out and he recounted the money just to double check. She had given him a one hundred dollar tip. Everyone else in town hadn’t given him one.

~~~

Emma was thoroughly ensconced in her house. As the mayor Snow had to oversee the festivities and couldn’t act as her ‘Killian buffer.’ _At least miner’s day actually celebrates people and not some bullshit idea_ Emma thought grumpily. It seriously looked like valentines had vomitted on Storybrooke and it didn't help that Killian hadn't actually been true to his word to her.

Killian was not and had not given her an inch of space and it was pissing her off. She was done in fact. She thought that after their conversation that he would actually abide by her wishes, if anything it had made him even more steadfastly determined to win her over. At first she had tried to ignore it, thinking that she just had to be firm with her decision and boundary, but how much firmer could she actually get? Emma had clearly articulated her worries, her fears, and her issues. She asked for space to figure things out. Staying away for four days then bombarding her with letter’s, candy, stuffed animals, and poetry was not what she was looking for. _And he did it every.damn.day!_

Emma was still seething about it. She had read his letters and poetry hoping to glean something meaningful from his words. If anything the more she read the more she felt pity for Killian. It wasn’t love he was after or looking for. He was looking for someone to fill the loneliness of his life. Emma wanted to be more than filler and deserved more than that. Though she had to admit that some of his more recent missives had made her feel like she was back in high school with the popular boys coming onto her because they thought since she was a foster kid and new to the school she would be an easy fuck. Emma was turning down unwanted advances and Killian just wasn’t taking the hint.

Any and all attraction she had had for Killian had flown out the window as quickly as his promise to give her time. It was getting to the point that she didn’t want to leave safety of her house because anywhere she went, there he was.

He had texted her that he would do something romantic for her before valentine’s and proceeded to serenade her window from the backyard the day before. Though she had to admit he was drunk and slightly pissed off at her at the time of said serenade because she had texted him not to bother. She’d called the Sheriff’s station and threatened her father with bodily harm if he didn’t get Killian off her property. His smart reply was, “then break up with him already!” before hanging up and leaving her to deal with him.

As much as she hated it, she had taken a sleeping bag and tent out to him and told him to sleep it off but that they had to have a serious talk though not on valentines because she _didn’t_ want to see him.

 _I wonder if texting a Garfunkel and Oates song in the tune of “I Would Never Have Sex With You” would be too subtle…_ The ringing of the doorbell drew her from her musings and she groaned. _Fuck, might as well as face the music and get this over with._

Emma stomped down the stairs and whipped open the door, “Killian, listen you have to- oh hey, you’re not Killian.”

Moe looked at her with wide eyes before handing over the vase and card.

“Uhh… let me get you a tip.” She quickly deposited everything on the coffee table in the living room before grabbing her jacket and pulling out her wallet. She handed over two twenties before closing the door.

Emma sat on her couch and stared at the arrangement. It was dark and… _kinda sexy, definitely not Killian_ she thought before picking up the card. Emma grinned when she recognized the penmanship. Ripping open the envelope she took out the card and read it before she started laughing. It was a fairly plain brown paper bag colored card with a small black border that read”

 

**I**

**Tolerate**

**You**

 

Chuckling she opened the card.

 

_Emma,_

_Thank you for making a bad day less “sucky.”_

_I appreciate you,_

_Regina_

Emma smiled as she sat back on the couch looking between her card and the flowers happy that she could brighten Regina’s day… and Regina had brightened hers as well.


	7. Fuck You, Fuck You Very Much

“Swan.” Killian’s voice stopped Emma from entering the diner. She knew this moment was bound to happen but did it really have to be in front of Granny’s? _I’m beginning to think this diner has some bad juju or something._

“Go on and get a table Henry.” She smiled down at her son who looked between her and Hook.

“Are you sure? I mean I can wait with you…” he trailed off as he glared at the man that was making his mother unhappy. Henry knew that his parents tried their best to protect him from things but he was pretty damn perceptive. That and he had woken up a few times to hear his mom crying in her room on days when Hook had shown up unexpectedly and she had shut the door on him. He could never hear what was said but it was obvious from his mom's body language that she didn't want him there and hadn't invited him either. There was one night when Henry had answered the door and Hook had smiled genially, asking if he could speak with the “mistress of the house.” Henry had arched his eyebrow in perfect imitation of Regina before stating in no uncertain terms, “get the hell off my property” before slamming the door in Hook’s face.

“Yeah, I’ll be all right with Hook. Just go get us a table unless your mom’s already got one.” Emma smiled as she squeezed his shoulder then gently pushed him towards the door. She had stopped referring to him as Killian after valentine’s. Henry had taken note of this but had not made any comments. Emma had never felt more loved in all her life than when her preteen son had puffed out his chest and declared that that he would “take care of it” if Hook were to show up at their house while Henry was there. Emma ached because those were words she never had wanted to hear her son utter on her behalf.

Since Valentine’s Day she had been doing everything she could to avoid Hook and was doing a damn good job of it with the exception of when he showed up at her front door. He never did it when she was alone which in a way was a blessing but it also made it infinitely worse. She couldn’t tell if he did it on purpose because he somehow thought with Henry around she would cave but it made the spectacle even most upsetting. Her son shouldn’t be exposed to that and she had told Henry to stay with Regina rather than with her as of late due to this. Although she had said it was because Regina was lonely Henry knew better. One night Henry had knocked on Regina’s bedroom door and entered timidly, sitting on the edge of the bed as Regina looked on in worry. Henry had explained what he had seen to Regina and started crying because he felt so helpless in being unable to protect Emma. Regina had pulled Henry in for a hug and let him know that none of this was his responsibility but that she would talk to Emma. It was why they were all meeting that day at the diner for lunch though Emma was unaware of this.

“Could we perhaps have a meal? You, me and the lad that is, and then talk?” Hook asked as he stepped towards the dinner but Emma stepped in front of him blocking the way, as she looked him hard in the eyes. “There is nothing more to talk about Hook. I made myself clear and you haven’t respected me.”

He pursed his lips. “I see.”

“No, no I don’t think you do,” Emma’s voice was low and full of warning.

“Emma-“

“Hook you _need_ to stop. At this point I have made everything pointedly clear but I am at a loss as to why you aren’t getting it. Like, are you that dense or do you revel in being this obtuse? In order to figure this out so you will stop I am only going to ask this once, what do you expect to get out of everything you’ve been doing Hook?” _And besides my fist in your face from sheer frustration,_ she thought as she planted her hands on her jean-clad hips.

“I thought that should be fairly obvious.” His voice was light and flirty and it made Emma feel like shit.

“Oh no, I _get_ _that_ , but what part of ‘I want space’ are you incapable of understanding?” Emma ground out, her patience thin to non-existent as she stared at the man before her.

“’Incapable of understanding?’ Now you’re starting to sound like Regina Emma.” Hook scowled at her.

“You know, it isn’t _bad_ to sound like her. I actually take that as a compliment. She’s pretty fucking articulate and if you think I sound like her now, let me be even more frank and explicit like she is: we’re through, _dear._ ” Emma placed extra emphasis on “dear” and may have channeled a bit more of Regina than she had meant to as she sneered at Hook.

Hooks persistence and dogged determination had worn her in a way she had not experienced since she was a child in the foster care system. She hated the feeling of having to constantly look over her shoulder. It reminded her too much of the physical violence she had suffered. The difference between then and now was that she was an adult and had the means to take care of a threat when push came to shove though there wasn’t anything she could do to get through to a person when they wouldn’t listen.

“Emma…” Hook said in that soft, slightly patronizing tone he tended to take with her when he thought she was being unreasonable or letting her personal fears get the best of her.

“NO! I was clear and you are incapable of respecting that in any way, shape or form. I couldn’t have been clearer with you than if I had said, ‘I need you to stay the hell away from me.’” Emma grit out.

“Emma, from all of our previous encounters you have been, as this world so casually phrases it, ‘playing hard to get.’ When we spoke previously yes you told me your fears but I thought you wanted me to prove to you my constancy.” Hook looked at her pleadingly as he stepped closer to her.

She threw up her arms in exasperation, “Where in EVERYTHING that I have said to you did you glean that?! And ‘playing hard to get’? What the FUCK Hook?!” Emma was reminded of Regina’s words when they had their drinking night about cultural differences, but this went beyond a cultural difference. No one could be this naive. He was choosing to see what he wanted to see and not taking “no” for an answer. In a way, Emma wondered what it would have been like if the curse had not been cast and they had met in the old world. Would she have been flattered by his continued pursuit and interest in her had she been brought up and socialized to that world’s values and beliefs or would she find his attitude as repugnant and predatory as she did now?

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Regina had walked up when Henry had gone into the diner, but she had stopped far enough away to not be spotted though close enough to hear the conversation and step in if necessary. She truly felt for Emma and thought that perhaps the blonde should start avoiding Granny’s at all costs if this was the outcome—embarrassingly public confrontations. Storybrooke really was too small for it’s own good.

Hook clenched his jaw in frustration. _What is it about this damnable world…_ his thoughts trailed off as he took in the angry woman in front of him. “Emma, we have been intimate. Shared our days and nights together. I do not understand how that affinity can just all of a sudden be gone. How your words and deeds could change so swiftly. Like- like the flip of a switch. It does not make sense that we went from what we were to this.”

“I don’t _have_ to explain anything Hook. It’s my right to decide what I do not want, and I do NOT want YOU! You were a fucking rebound from a goddamn monkey and I mean this literally because he was an honest to god flying monkey. If that wasn’t bad enough both you and Neal were so utterly patronizing with how you two fought over me in Neverland as if I was a prize to be won. I kissed you. Big fucking deal, I have kissed many people. I have FUCKED many people. What makes you so god damn special huh? Oh wait, you gave up a boat for me. Here’s a news flash for you, others have given up way more for me and have expected _nothing_ in return. You lord this ‘sacrifice’ over my head as if I’m supposed to fawn all over you but I should NOT feel indebted or feel that I HAVE to be with someone because of something they say they have done for me. You didn’t do that for me, you did it for yourself. You did it for your own selfish reasons because you wanted me.”

Emma paced back and forth across the patio area. “You know what… I hate this town. I hate it beyond anything I have hated in my entire life and I have a lot to be bitter about. I am mired in this stupid old world/world without magic crap. This town is extremely fucked; same bullshit but different players come into the rotation every couple of months. The only thing that I can glean from my coming to this town is that this place went from being a sleepy little fishing town to a goddamn villain of the week serialization resulting in high melodrama. If anything, everyone here should be gathering their torches and pitchforks to run _me_ out of town because all this bullshit started the minute I drove my beat up little bug here to bring Henry back to his mom. And what the FUCK are YOU all looking at?!” Emma screamed, her arms flinging out at her sides as the looky-loos crowded around the windows of the diner to watch the confrontation.

When Emma had flung out her arms the patio furniture slid back a few couple feet as if by an unseen force. From her vantage point, Regina took a step back having felt the force of the magic that burst from Emma in her rage. _This isn’t good._

“Emma, perhaps we should continue this somewhere else.” Hook said uneasily as she turned on him, ire flashing as she strode forward and shoved him back a few steps.

“WHY?! Because you’re embarrassed by this? Because this isn’t what you want to hear? Fuck you Hook! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you very much! You have embarrassed me in this diner more times than I care to count with your petulance, with your temper tantrums, with your obstinacy. I’m through with you. You know what, just because I kissed you doesn’t mean you own me. I didn’t pledge my fidelity to you. Us having swapped spit isn’t a binding fucking contract. I don’t _need_ you. I’m the one who gets to choose who holds importance in my life and let me tell you pal, it isn’t you.” Emma’s hands were balled into fists, nails biting into her palms, knuckles white from how tightly clenched her hands were.

“This doesn’t make any sense Emma.” Killian trailed off at a loss for all the vitriol that was being spewed his way.

Regina strolled across the patio in a seemingly casual manner before approaching Emma who watched her wearily. Regina placed a leather gloved hand on her shoulder as she leaned in and whispered into her ear, “Go inside dear, I'll take care of this” before standing back and drawing Emma’s eyes to her own. They stared at each other for a moment before Emma looked down then turned and strode into the diner; though it was more like the door flung open and people scattered as she marched to the backroom. Regina turned and clasped her hands in front of her as she barred the way into Granny’s.

“You need to leave, _now_.” Her tone brooked no argument but Hook was never good at respecting people’s wishes.

He glared at her. “No.”

Regina canted her head to the side before speaking patronizingly, “I don’t think you understood me dear. That was not a question rather a command. Believe me, you don’t want me to _make_ you leave.” Her eyes gleamed menacingly as her voice hollowed out at the end. She watched as he weighed his options though there was none beyond what she had said. If he didn’t leave she would use magic and transport him into the middle of the harbor. She was actually hoping he would but she really didn’t have time for this. Regina could feel the magic pulsing strongly from the back of the diner. Each second she was out here wasting her time with Hook the magic was getting stronger and becoming increasingly violent in it’s intent.

“This isn’t through and this doesn’t concern you.” Hook said as he pointed a finger at her.

“That’s where you’re wrong. It _is_ through. Emma was very clear on that so let me be equally clear,” She stepped into his space as her voice dripped with menace, “I will split you from groin to gullet if you come near her again… that _is_ a promise.” She trailed her index finger from his belt buckle up to his adam’s apple as she spoke before chucking him under the chin with two fingers.

Regina turned on her heel and walked away from him into the diner. She pushed through the magic that was increasing in its intensity and found Emma pacing back and forth mumbling under her breath waving her arms around to punctuate whatever she was saying to herself.

“Emma, you need to calm down.”

“Don’t tell me what I fucking need to do!” Emma whirled on Regina yelling at her. Emma looked like a wild animal, her hair askew and eyes wild, fingers poised like talons ready to rip into Regina.

Regina took a step back, her hands up in a placating manner as she spoke softly, “Okay. I get that you are angry and you have every right to be. But let me put this to you plainly; you are going to cause some significant harm to everyone in this town if you don’t calm down. I can feel the magic leaching out of you Emma. Do you feel that vibration that's growing right now? That’s you. Your emotions are working with your magic to create that. I’m not trying to control you; I am pleading with you for everyone’s safety… for Henry’s... please calm down.”

Wherever Hook had taken Emma it was bad. For a person that was filled with light magic it was quickly becoming dark and malignant. Regina could taste the malevolent intent because she was nearly gagging from the strength of it. It reminded her of her darkest days as the Evil Queen and she didn’t want Emma to know what that felt like.

Regina stepped forward and grasped Emma’s closed fists, her thumbs ghosting over the knuckles. “I need you to trust me and close your eyes. Close them right now and focus. Think about your happiest memory.”

Emma was near the point of no return; Regina could see it in her eyes. The warmth that usually shone from them was gone, she was so close to being completely numb.

“Please Emma. Close your eyes and focus for me. Tell me about your happiest memory.” Regina said as she cupped Emma’s face and shook it between her hands to jar her into recognizing her and hear her voice.

Slowly Emma’s eyes focused on her then closed as her brow furrowed.

“I… I don’t know.” Emma said.

“Yes you do Emma. There is a memory that you cling to, tell me what it is.” Regina was afraid she might need to do something drastic like teleport Emma over the town line and that was something that Regina was loathe to do.

Swallowing Emma thought back, “I remember… I remember Henry’s birth was sudden. Everything had been normal until he just… he decided it was time. They had to rush me into an OR at the prison. The pain was so bad because they couldn’t or wouldn’t give me anything. I remember pushing and screaming and pushing. Then I felt this surge and there he was. The lights went out or something but there was a window and the doctor got him and- and they- I cried. I cried when I heard his crying. I just- I wanted more than anything to hold him close to me. To let him feel my heart beat. To tell him I loved him.” Tears leaked out from Emma’s clenched eyes and Regina brushed them away before running her hands down Emma’s arms to clasp her hands, squeezing in encouragement.

“And I held him- NO. No I didn’t. I didn’t hold him. I never held him.” Emma lamented, her voice breaking. “Only in the memories you gave me… but that wasn’t real.” Regina closed her eyes at the pain in Emma’s voice.

“I- I told them to take him away.” Emma’s lips trembled as she continued, “They kept asking me and I turned my head away because I just knew that if I looked at him, held him, I wouldn’t be able to give him up. I couldn’t be the mom he deserved or needed. I was okay with that. I _knew_ that. But then… then he came and found me, all those years later. I’d had a shitty day and it was my birthday. I was so alone and I just- I didn’t want to be alone. I sat at the island with my stupid cupcake with its stupid candle and stared into the flame and wished more than anything that I wasn’t alone and then… there he was at my door… and I haven’t been alone since.” Emma choked on her last words and Regina drew her into an awkward hug because Emma's body was so stiff. Regina rubbed Emma’s back soothingly as she sagged against her. The magic that had been building started to ebb until it became nothing but a dull hum as Emma broke down in her arms.

“Shhhh.” Regina murmured into blonde hair. Emma’s hands clutched her shoulders tremulously.

“Ma?” Emma opened her eyes and saw Henry standing at the door, shifting from one foot to the next looking like he wanted to run to her but unsure if he should do so. Emma stepped out of Regina’s arms and turned around, clearing her throat and wiping her eyes.

Regina walked over to Henry whispering for him to go back out into the diner before she turned back to Emma and waited. Emma straightened her back and threw over her shoulder, “I’m gunna go home. Tell Henry I need some time okay?”

“Of course dear. But if you need anything…” Regina let the statement hang in the air between them and saw Emma’s nod before the other woman walked out into the alley.

Regina pursed her lips before joining Henry in the dining area. He looked worriedly behind her as if expecting Emma.

“Where’s ma?”

“Henry, I don’t know if you can understand this right now but we need to give your mother some space.” Regina said as she slipped into the booth next to him, making sure he couldn’t just run after Emma.

“Mom, we can’t leave her alone. What if Hook-”

“Henry, right now she needs breathing space but she only knows how to do that alone… and I put a protection spell on her. Hook can’t get close to her without my knowing.” Regina said uneasily and found she couldn’t meet her son’s eyes.

“What if she needs help?” Henry said sadly.

Regina looked up, her eyes trailing all over his face and saw his mothers earnest reflection in the furrow of his brow and the curve of his lips.

“We are helping her Henry. We will give her the space she needs and let her come to us. Just… trust me on this, when she’s ready she will let us know.” Her smile was small as she hugged her son.

“How do you know?” Henry murmured seeking comfort and reassurance.

“Because... we get each other.” Regina said simply. She recognized the darkness that came out in Emma and knew that the only thing that could make what happened manageable was time and distance.


	8. I Do Too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning** Talk of suicidal thoughts.
> 
> Sorry there has been such a long hiatus between updates. 
> 
> Emma watches a poem on YouTube at the beginning of this chapter. If you wanna see it yourself type in "Andrea Gibson Bloodbath" but I toooootally get it if you don't check it out *grin*
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and commented on the story. You are all so very lovely :)

Emma was entertaining herself with random poetry she found on YouTube. The visuals the current poem was creating made her eyes widen comically as she clapped her hand over her mouth and laughed. She needed a good laugh.

Ever since her blow up in front of Granny’s she had been laying low and gathering herself together. She had called out from work for a week and wouldn't let Henry see her until she was ready to go back. Emma had missed two magic lessons due to her unease with it and cancelled the upcoming one. Although she wanted to see Regina, she was just too spooked over what had happened at the diner and was in no way comfortable using her magic at the moment.

The way her powers came out this time was completely different from when Elsa helped her. This hadn’t been an inability on her part to control her magic due to insecurities or a lack of faith in her capabilities; this was the outward manifestation of a highly emotional and violent state. When she had stormed through the diner tables had scattered, pushed out and away from her. As she paced in the back all she could feel was her rage. _He wouldn’t listen. He doesn’t take no for an answer. It would only be a matter of time before he came for her, before he ripped the sheets from her bed and held her down…_ She couldn’t see past these thoughts swirling and crashing together, creating a vivid picture in mind’s eye, which replaced so many of her assorted caretakers in foster care with Hooks visage. Emma could feel her power curling up in her belly; ready to lay waste to everything in her path should she just let herself go. It was calling for her to do so. She wanted to do it. Wanted to vent all her anger, rage, and bitterness. Emma, despite all that she had experienced in her life, was jaded but painfully optimistic, however, in that moment her optimism was replaced with a desire to inflict pain. She wanted everyone to feel how she felt, the helplessness and despair. Then Regina was there, drawing her attention, pleading with her to not hurt anyone to not hurt their son. She was so close to the precipice but Regina had cupped her face and forced her to focus, demanded it really, and Emma had acquiesced. Knowing how close she had come to releasing all her hostility, anger, and fear scared her. The confrontation with Hook was bound to happen but Emma really had not been expecting just where the encounter would take her mentally and emotionally.

Her parents tried to see her but Emma was resolute in being left alone. She was thankful that her parents did give her the space that she needed but it was with the understanding that when she was ready she would come to them. Emma didn’t know how she felt about that because she didn’t have the relationship with Snow that she had had with Mary Margaret. She and M&M could talk about things that she wouldn’t dare approach Snow with now. Snow tried too hard to be her mother when realistically that ship had sailed a long time ago for Emma. Having people that loved her and that she viewed as family were what mattered, not the titles. If anything, Emma was closer to her father than her mother but that probably had more to do with the fact that he was more like a best bud. They laughed and joked inappropriately, ate deep fried cholesterol saturated goodness, and commented on women from time to time before David would get weirded out when he realized he was talking with his daughter who would shrug at his awkwardness.  _If I were a guy, we’d have a fine bromance going on._

Emma propped her feet up on the coffee table grinning at the turns the poem was taking. “ _So throw that tampon in the air like a cotton sputnik._ ” The doorbell interrupted Emma’s YouTube viewing pleasure. She placed the laptop down on the coffee table before going to open the door. Regina stood on the stoop, her features soft in the amber glow from the porch light; her hands holding what looked to be a bottle of bourbon.

“Hello dear, it seems you could do with a drinking partner. I would like to repay the kindness that you afforded me when things were… rough. May I come in?” Regina arched a brow and her lips quirked in that peculiar half smile she was prone to give Emma nowadays.

Emma stepped back from the door and waved Regina in. They entered the living room as the poem drew to a close, “ _This blood on my skin is the photograph I take when I visit your heart._ ”

Regina pursed her lips and looked between Emma and the laptop “That seemed rather… deep.” Regina trailed off. She hadn’t heard how the poem started which was much more humorous than the serious tone it had taken at the end.

Emma strode forward and closed out her application before putting the computer to sleep. Turning to Regina she placed her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. Emma stood there in that awkward gate that had become absent in their encounters since she had approached Regina in Granny’s and offered to be her drinking buddy.

Regina set the bottle down on the coffee table and straightened up, taking a good look at Emma. She seemed… _embarrassed._

“Emma, if you would rather I left that would be fine. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or force you to be in my company if you still need time. That being said, this upcoming weekend will be the third in a row that you have cancelled for our magic lessons. I… worry… about you.” Regina moved an errant strand of hair behind her ear before placing that same hand against her neck briefly. Standing up straight she clasped her hands in front of her, her attention on Emma.

Emma recognized it for the nervous tick that it was. She had become quite adept at reading Regina over the last few months thanks to their magic lessons and time spent together. “…. you can stay. One- no, TWO conditions must be met.” Regina raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest as if put out that Emma would deign to lay down ground rules for her staying. Emma recognized it for the faux posturing that it was on Regina’s part.

“Go on.” Regina said slowly.

“One, we don’t talk about what happened. I’m just not ready for that.”

Regina nodded her head and looked at Emma in understanding. “Fair enough, and two?”

“…can we get a pizza, cuz I am effing starving!” Right on cue Emma’s stomach gurgled in the most unholy of fashions.

Regina was doing her best to suppress a smile but was fighting a losing battle especially with the mirth currently dancing in her eyes. “Normally I would just ask to see your refrigerator and cook but that sounded fairly ominous.” She pointed at Emma’s stomach. “Why don’t you get us glasses for our drinks and I will order the pizza?” Emma gave a small smile and nod as Regina shrugged out of her coat, handing it to Emma.

Emma placed the coat on the rack near the door then headed back into the kitchen. She stood at the counter for a moment gathering her wits about her. Emma hadn’t allowed anyone to really see her except for her parents briefly and then Henry after that first week. In a way, she felt like Olive from Easy A because of the accelerated velocity of terminological inexactitude, aka rumors in this case” regarding “the showdown.” Her head was spinning that first and second week because boy did those rumors accelerate with velocity. It was hard not to hear the rumors especially when Grumpy, human megaphone that he is, kept spinning wilder and wilder tales about “the showdown.” In one recounting she had ear hustled—okay eavesdropped on—Regina was jealous of Emma’s happiness and cursed her, hence the breakup. It was ridiculous. Emma knew this but it still bothered her, the opinion that the town had of Regina bothered her in general. Of all the people there that day Regina was the only one to shut down the shit show that was happening between Emma and Hook. She was also the only one to give Emma an out from the painful spectacle of it all. Emma was both grateful and mortified for Regina’s intervention with the situation. Grateful because she did it, mortified because it was the only way to stop it.

Despite the rumors and sly side glances, everyone was giving her a wide berth. It was better than the snide comments she had started to overhear in recent weeks regarding the savior and Evil Queen. Having Regina show up unexpectedly though was throwing Emma for a bit of a loop. She knew she had missed Regina’s company, snarkiness and all, but wasn’t sure just how good of company she would be. Emma was still grappling with what happened and what that might mean long term for her emotional-magical stability.

When Emma came back with the tumblers she caught the tail end of the conversation. “Yes, a large half veggie, no tomatoes, with sundried tomatoes and artichoke hearts, and half pepperoni with mushroom, olives, jalapeños, and pineapple. Yes. Thank you.” Regina gave a slight smile from her seat on the couch as she hung up the call, “It will be here in about 30 minutes.”

Emma set the tumblers on the coffee table before picking up the bourbon and filling their glasses with a finger full.

“Not to look a gift horse in the mouth but, how do you know my usual?”

Regina accepted the glass from Emma and took a delicate sip. “I pay attention dear.”

Emma nodded though she looked a little puzzled as she sat down on the couch with Regina.

“…and Henry doesn’t like it. I used to find them in his lunch when he wouldn’t eat them. That of course happens far less frequently now than the first time you lived here.” Regina conceded though there was humor in her tone and Emma grinned.

“Yeah, I guess I’m doing better at the whole cooking thing this time around.”

They sipped their respective drinks quietly for a time before Regina nodded towards the laptop, “So what were you watching when I came in, if you don’t mind my asking?”

Emma’s face turned the most interesting shade of red as she spluttered into her drink. _That didn’t go down the right pipe._

Regina looked at Emma in alarm. She leaned forward grabbing Emma’s drink and placed it safely on the table along with her own. Emma placed her hands on the table as she gasped and choked, “Wrong pipe. Sorry. Not to worry. Professional at this,” while Regina rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Once Emma was done aspirating her drink she wiped at her eyes that had teared up during her coughing fit. “I was watching poetry on YouTube. One of the things I miss most about New York is the poetry clubs I would go to when Henry went on sleepovers at friends. Uhhhh this one is kinda… well, you see it’s…. mmm. Don’t drink while watching, best to leave it on the table where it’s at.” Emma gave a wicked grin that made Regina rather uneasy as Emma grabbed her laptop and scooted closer to her. _Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?_ Regina thought as Emma placed the laptop where their legs met on the couch.

Emma brought up the site and the poem. _Bloodbath… okay._ Regina placed her arm along the back of the couch behind Emma, the other resting in her lap as she relaxed into the cushions. As the poem started to play she tilted her head to the side. _Oh.my.god!_  Her other hand flew up to her mouth as the loudest snort Emma had ever heard came ripping out of Regina. Emma shook in silent laughter next to her. They were halfway through the poem when the doorbell rang. Emma placed the laptop in Regina’s lap before going to the door. She came back a short moment later with pizza in hand but missed the rest of the poem. Regina’s facial expression however, was glorious.

She sat wide-eyed, one arm across her belly and her other hand still covering her mouth. Emma grinned as she skipped out of the room to grab plates, cutlery, and napkins. When she returned Regina looked up at her, “I don’t think I can ever watch the Shining or Hunt for Red October the same way again. You’re a very peculiar woman Emma Swan.” Regina shook her head, a soft smile on her lips as she placed the laptop on the coffee table.

“Says the woman who wished for Tampax the year she was back in the Enchanted Forrest. Pot, kettle.” Emma looked pointedly at Regina as she sat down, opening the pizza box and withdrawing a slice.

Emma observed Regina take a slice and sit primly on the couch with the plate balanced on her lap. Regina used her fork and knife to dissect the pizza into equal bite sized pieces before she started eating. The routine of it soothed Emma. Having spent the time that she had with Regina she could count on the fact that Regina would always portion out her bites no matter what the food. _Except salad, it’s the only thing she eats “messily”._

“Can I ask you something?” Emma’s voice was soft, hesitant even.

Regina’s dark eyes glanced up as she had just placed a bit of pizza in her mouth, the fork sliding from between her lips. She nodded her assent.

“Was Robin like that with you? I mean, I guess he wouldn’t have been would he? He had a certain station in life back in your world and was gentry… but he chose to not live that life. Yet he still upheld many of those values of respect and honor, or at least chivalry and courting- errr, well seemingly. Except for the whole sleeping with you while Marian was all frozen and-“

“Emma, you’re rambling dear.” 

Emma expected Regina to look pissed, thunderous even, or at least have a “your mother can’t keep anything to her herself” look, instead she looked patient and kind.

“Shit I guess I do want to talk about this. I guess I don’t understand. Hook wasn’t always a pirate. He was a naval officer with a certain station in life. Did he just _become_ a douchebag? Was it a whole socialization process into douchebaggery or was he like that even before he was a pirate? Like, did it just take pirating for him to let loose with that?

“I just don’t understand and I _want_ to understand so I can stop being so angry. Realistically I know this isn’t worth my time or my worry over it. It happened, it sucked, time to move on. But I do worry because of what the outcome was. I haven’t had a lot of control with what has happened in my life but I have always been able to control _my_ response to it and I couldn’t this time. It scared the shit out of me Regina. I don’t even know if you have any of the answers to my questions if you can even understand where this ramble bramble has been going. But seriously, was that the world that he grew up in? Where a woman was only as good as the role she adhered to…” Regina had finished another few bites of food halfway through Emma’s meandering. She could understand Emma’s confusion as well as frustration with these things; it was something that she had struggled with at different times in her life.

“Well I can say this dear, our world didn’t allow for dating so that is one aspect of what you are asking. Hook did not experience the curse so is not familiar with this world’s customs especially regarding relationships. Dating is as alien to him as it is to me. 

“When I woke up here after the curse it took some getting used to. Having Graham approach me in the diner and so casually ask if he should come by later was… erotic… in its own way. In this world I had a man approach me in a fun and frivolous manner regarding sex and I _knew_ that there was no pressure on me to say yes and capitulate to his desires and that I would not be looked down upon for accepting what he was offering; at least, not in the same way as back in our land. Please understand that as much as everyone looks back upon the old world with rose tinted glasses it was more like medieval Europe in terms of our social mores. Women were commodities. The higher you were in social standing the more prescriptive our roles were. Women became chess pieces in political strategies and were sold to the highest bidders. It was very rare that people who were in my station married for love, and to be propositioned or have sex talked about in so casually a manner was not only vulgar but also what we in the gentry assumed the lower classes did. We envisioned that they just rutted when the desire suited them. Hook was a naval man at one time and from what I understand quite an upstanding gentleman, but he is also a product of the actions that happened during and since that time.

“Do I believe he cares for you? As much as it pains me to say this, yes. It pains me because I think that you do deserve better than the people who have pursued you Emma. I know that my curse set events into motion which brought you to this world and you have suffered greatly because of it. Four years ago I did not care one iota about you beyond that you were a vessel that provided Henry and now… now I am sorry that your life was as difficult as it was but I can’t be sorry that I got to have Henry because of it. As terrible as this world can be it is nothing compared to where we came from, but I digress.

“Do I think Hook understands your needs as a woman raised in this world? Not remotely. The way that the two of you view and conceive of love and relationships is diametrically opposed. How could you ever hope to find commonality?” Regina asked brusquely though not unkindly.

“We did.”

Regina stared at Emma taken aback by her statement. It took a moment or two of silence for Emma to understand why Regina was looking at her peculiarly.

“Oh shit. I didn’t mean- it’s just that- well… I mean look at us? There is no way we would be talking so frankly and openly with each other if it was this time four years ago just as you observed. Our relationship has evolved over time. I don’t know about you but I do consider you a friend... a good friend. You are possibly one of the only people to understand me, which I find so ironic just based on how we are referred to in this town.

“Considering you _observed_ the culture here and never lived it in the same way that the rest of this town did why can you understand where I am coming from and yet Hook, or my parents, can’t?” Emma shook her head sadly.

“Emma, I think sometimes we get each other because we have had too many of the same terrible experiences. Both of us have been disappointed more times than either of us cares to count. We have been abandoned and abused, tortured even, by the people who were meant to care and love us. I think we recognize the same pain in the other and empathize with that. Neither of us is quick to trust let alone love. I don’t think that makes us bad people, just a little… broken. Wouldn’t you agree?” Regina was pensive as she clasped her hands in her lap. In a way she reminded Emma of when they first met, not the polite distance but how Regina had looked sitting on the couch across from Emma as she recounted her struggles as a single mother and her desire to keep Henry safe even though she could be strict at times. This was right before she had asked, “I don’t think that makes me evil, do you?” No, Emma didn’t find Regina to be evil, not at all.

“How about we use another word besides broken… roughly used and discarded?”

“I think you just made it worse dear.”

“You know what I mean. We have some wear and tear but ultimately we’re still here regardless. It’s like the campsite rule; put it back in better shape than you found it. Others have done a pretty bang up job of trashing the site but over time, and on our own, we’ve managed to pick up the pieces without their help.” Emma smiled at Regina who smiled back as well. If there was one thing that she envied Emma for it was this attitude. There was something about her that was so guileless despite the hardships of her life that Regina envied.

“Interesting rule you have there, though very apropos. To answer your original question, no, Robin didn’t treat me like that though it may have been easier had he done so. I slept with a married man while his wife was slowly freezing to death. I took her heart so she wouldn’t die. Looking back on that… I don’t know- no I do know.” Regina sighed and ran a hand through her hair, crossing one leg over the other as she sat back and crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

“I find that I don’t want to lie to you about this Emma and I really could use someone to confide in because I have been struggling with this all these months since he left. I really… detested him when we encountered him back in the old world. I saved his son and it hurt me so badly because his little boy reminded me of Henry at that age, all smiles and cuteness. It just made me break more than I already had and I didn’t want to feel anything. I didn’t want to feel the heartbreak of losing Henry and yet see this little boy since it seemed we would be stuck with them in as much as we had an alliance. In all that time back there, I wasn’t interested in Robin beyond the fact that he had an adorable son who made me miss my own. I can honestly say I don’t recall seeing his tattoo while we were there, I only saw it here. When I saw it here it was without that years’ worth of memories and annoyance for him and I just… reacted to it. It was surprising and terrifying to know I had met my True Love- well more soul mate-“

“WHOOOOOOA there nelly. I don’t mean to interrupt you Regina but I don’t quite get this.  So a tattoo signals True Love, err soul mates? I know for a fact that Snow and David don’t have tattoos. Is there like special signifying marks for some people with True Love or something?” Emma looked at Regina skeptically who rolled her eyes at the blonde.

“No dear, it doesn’t. I’ll give you the Cliff Notes version of this since I know your attention span can be a little lax at times.” Emma made a frowny face while sticking her tongue out at Regina who rolled her eyes at the blonde. “Pay attention dear. I… I was…” Regina cleared her throat uncomfortably, “I was in a very bad place living with your mother and Leopold. I wanted to die. In fact… I was considering suicide.” Emma drew in a sharp breath. _Jesus, how bad could it have been that she wanted to die? I mean, I hated the shit I went through, and it was pretty fucking vile at times, but I never considered ending my life… well, I never went through with it anyway._ Emma thought to herself before focusing again on Regina.

“This was before I had fully committed to magic. Tink found me and we talked and she said I shouldn’t despair. To prove that I shouldn’t she used fairy dust which led me to an Inn and at that Inn was a person with a lion tattoo on their wrist. She explained to me that in a lifetime we can have more than one True Love and that this was mine. I was too frightened to take that chance after what had happened with Daniel… I also was in no way prepared to truly pursue a relationship. I was married, the king’s property. I was a queen. What would have happened to us had I gone to him? We would have been hunted down and executed.” Regina’s voice was rough as she cleared her throat and reached for her tumbler on the table. It was decidedly low and Emma obliged in filling it a little fuller with drink.

Regina took a healthy pull before continuing. “I… I am a different person here. I act differently in as much as I feel more able to be myself; the truest version of myself that I have ever been allowed to be. When Robin and I went to Zelena’s farmhouse and I saw his tattoo I could only focus on the fact that there seemingly were no barriers. I didn’t remember that last year and I do honestly think that had I remembered, it would have made a difference. I think I would have been leery and a bit more skeptical of everything.

“All I knew when I saw that tattoo was that there was my other True Love. He was right in front of me for the taking. He didn’t know me. He didn’t know me as the Evil Queen… and I had nothing holding me back. There was no Kingdome, no husband, and no threat of death should I want this… and I… I just… I-“Regina’s lips trembled and Emma scooted around the table to sit by the side of the couch, reaching forward to put her hand over the top of Regina’s, “You just wanted that chance.” Regina nodded, her eyes shining in the light of the lamp next to the couch.

“You know it’s okay that you wanted that right?” Emma asked softly.

“I know. I just didn’t expect it to end so spectacularly.” Regina bit her lip trying to reign in her emotions. Emma squeezed Regina’s hand.

“And I am so sorry for that. I never… I never considered what your life was completely like. I mean I guessed what it might have been… but being brought up in this world makes it very hard at times to understand what that social positioning would have been like back there. What the effects of it would have and could have been. You telling me this, telling me about Tink, it… it makes me wish I had made a different choice; one that wouldn’t have hurt you so badly.” Emma looked at Regina with empathy and sadness.

Regina’s smile was watery as she squeezed Emma’s hand back. “If you hadn’t made that choice you wouldn’t be you Emma… and that I would not change for the world. As much as losing Robin has not been the outcome I originally desired I have come to find that maybe I also shouldn’t have been so quick to rush into things with him. Considering he was found through fairy dust makes me suspicious since Ruehl and I do not get along.”

“Why is that? Like, don’t get me wrong she’s protected my mom n’ all, but she is kinda creeptastic. I don’t really like her. You know my super power? It fucking pings as a 10 on the Richter scale of bullshit because she is seriously never on the level. On a related note why would you trust fairy dust for something as important as True Love anyway?” Emma said as she slipped her hand from Regina’s and leaned her head against the couch arm looking up at Regina.

Regina blew out a breath because she didn’t have a good answer for this. “Ruehl was a slave master for all intents and purposes. The dwarves were her slaves and they worked in the mines to mine fairy dust that supported the fairies power base. The dwarves were bred for their work and did not question or dream of a role beyond their duty to the fairies, well, except for Grumpy. I hate Ruehl’s hypocrisy more than anything else. I was the Evil Queen and yet she was the one who had an entire race of people enslaved but was still considered good? Bullshit. She always aligned herself with the most powerful kingdoms and served their needs so long as they also served hers, which amounted to uncontested magical authority.” Regina clenched her jaw and took another pull from her drink.

“I guess I was so beaten at that point I didn’t realize at the time that I needed a glimmer of hope, something for a future that I could work towards even if it was buried in the back on my mind. But I didn’t take the chance at that time with Robin because I was too consumed with my rage and vengeance that all I could see alleviating the terrible ache inside me was destroying Snow and killing the people who stood in the way of what I perceived at that time as my happy ending…” Regina trailed off as she met Emma’s gaze, surprised by the understanding that she found there though realistically she shouldn’t have been. Despite protests to the contrary, Emma was a deeply understanding and empathetic person.

They sat together in silence for quite some time, neither looking to engage in more conversation.

Emma popped off the floor and held out her hand. “Come on.”

“What?” Regina asked her brow quirking as she wasn’t quite sure what had prompted Emma to jump to her feet.

“Do you trust me?” Emma wiggled her fingers, palm still out waiting for Regina to take it.

“Emma, I don’t understa-“

“Regina… do you trust me?” Emma said in a soft voice as she looked into Regina’s eyes.

“Implicitly,” was all she said as she put her hand in Emma’s and allowed her to lead her through the house into the garage.

Emma flipped on the light and padded barefoot over to the heavy bag in the corner. She released Regina’s hand once they were standing in front of it and reached down for hand wraps before turning to Regina with a mischievous grin.

“You had us blow off some steam one time by blowing shit up; I say we smack the crap out of this bag and yell out what’s making us angry to just let it out.” Regina looked between Emma and the heavy bag uncertainly.

“I promise I’ll give you proper instructions on how to hit. I don’t want you breaking your hand so I guarantee that we do this properly. Besides, if you should find yourself without your magic I’d kinda like to know that you could defend yourself if push came to shove.” Emma smiled kindly. Rather than respond, Regina just held her hands out and allowed Emma to wrap them.

Emma took her time to explain what she was doing and what could happen if they didn’t take these precautions. Regina for her part listened attentively and paid attention not only to Emma’s words but what she was doing. Emma was patient yet thorough with her explanation such that Regina had very little questions at the end when she set Regina in front of her and taught her the basics of stance and arm positioning. Although it had been quite a long time since Regina was a pupil she was enjoying this facet of Emma, of Emma as teacher.

Regina recognized that she wasn’t in the right clothing to do this activity but also could tell that Emma had reached maximum capacity for deep conversations but still needed to get something off her chest. It was a quirk that Regina had come to know over the last few months through their time spent together. Emma would distract them both by tabling whatever they were talking about for another time by wanting to “get out.” How many times had Emma said they had been cooped up for too long and should take a walk while Regina had reminded her that it was still winter? Yet Regina had bundled up like a boss and strolled around the town in companionable silence with Emma. Sometimes she would tell Emma a bit about the history of the town and how it had changed over the years. Eventually they would fall back into conversation about what they had been talking about earlier and it seemed to center Emma so she could address whatever was weighing on her mind.

Even though Regina knew being barefoot in the garage right at this moment, despite being on what looked like padded flooring, was doing fuck all for her stockings she could care less. She had missed Emma’s company, her wit and oddities, and what they were doing now was pure Emma. From anyone else this would annoy her to no end, in fact she would have told someone else in no uncertain terms where they could put their idea, but in the blonde it was appreciated.

“All right, I’m going to show you how to throw a couple of combinations okay? Just mimic my movements.” Emma said as she finished putting the gloves on Regina’s hands, testing them to make sure they fit right before continuing.

Regina observed the bunch and pull of the muscles in Emma’s arms and shoulders; how light she was on her feet as she demonstrated a left jab. Emma explained that the jab was the most important punch because it left the least amount of space for a counter punch but also it had the longest reach without a lot of weight transfer. Emma then showed her how to do a right cross. Regina practiced both moves with Emma for a bit before Emma grabbed some pads and had her practice hitting them.

Emma gave encouragement as well as feedback. Soon Regina was getting into a rhythm. Through the repetition of movement she started thinking about what she had observed of Hook and his treatment of Emma. Then she started to compare Hook with Robin, which led to her thinking about Robin. Her hits started to become sloppy and less focused.

“Your minds wandering,” Emma remarked as she stepped back and away, putting down the pads.

“I’m going to follow our original plan, put those pads back up.” Regina got back into her stance and Emma brought the pads back up.

“I don’t understand,” THWACK “how he could say” THWACK “that I was his love” THWACK “and that he CHOSE me” THWACK “and still leave!” TWACK THWACK THWACK.

“Whoa Regina, take a deep breath. I don’t want you to hurt yourself or pull something.” Emma stepped back and dropped the pads, putting her hands in the air as she approached the other woman.

Regina leveled pain filled eyes on Emma. “I don’t understand why this hurts so much. I didn’t even like the man back in the old world! The more I think of him the more I feel like I was ‘played.’ I know that’s not what he intended and I know he had feelings for me but dear god how does someone go from being like he was with me to running at his supposedly dead fucking wife? I mean… you SAW how he lunged at her in the diner and yet he chose me. He CHOSE me, like I’m some fucking chattel?! True Love being the end all and be all for a happy ending is bullshit, it’s absolute bullshit Emma.”

Emma stood close but not too close. Regina clenched her teeth and started pacing back and forth in the garage while Emma stood silent and watched. This had been a long time coming and Regina needed to let this out.

“We both found a True Love when we were very young and lost them for different reasons. I loved Daniel like a youth craves the first person who shows them a modicum of interest and that can hold their attention because it’s their first; their first dance, their first kiss, their first intimate embrace. I don’t KNOW that we would have worked because I was never given the chance to find out. I have idolized what might have been rather than what would have happened. Robin was able to have Marian and know what that life would have been like.”

Emma wasn’t going to comment because although the figure that Regina struck right now was quite comical, what with her throwing her gloved hands in the air and her stockings getting runs in them, the content of her speech was heartbreaking.

“I didn’t get the chance that he did. I haven’t been able to pursue someone who is supposedly my True Love and he has. I have never gotten to experience it fully, only see it as an observer. I feel fucking cheated.” Tears started to drip down her face and Emma walked to her slowly, reaching out tentatively before drawing her into a hug. She held Regina loosely, swaying gently to provide comfort.

Emma spoke quietly, “You took a chance and for you that is an EPIC leap of faith; you more than anyone in this town deserves a chance at having a loving relationship.” Emma leaned back and cupped Regina’s face, stroking the tears away making sure she had her full attention. “If you want to leave Storybrooke, we can talk to Henry. _We_ could all leave. You shouldn’t be denied your chance at happiness because this town tips the scales in favor of a select few people while discarding everyone else. You deserve to be happy Regina. We wouldn’t stand in your way of that; you should know this by now.” Emma smiled at Regina who stared back at her.

It really had not occurred to Regina to talk to her family about this, or that they would even support her let alone follow her. She bit the inside of her cheek hard to keep from breaking down further. _All this time, I didn’t need to fear the curse breaking, not when it provided me with a real family… and friend._

Regina went to hug Emma but then saw her gloved hands and started laughing in that ridiculous way you do when you realize how absurd you look. She held up her gloved hands between the two of them and Emma looked at her like Regina had lost her mind. Regina started laughing harder.

“I feel like a Looney Tunes character. I want to give you a hug but I have these ludicrous gloves on my hands.” Emma chuckled along with Regina before opening up her arms palms up as she beckoned Regina closer. “Fuck how funny this looks; it’s just the two of us so give me a hug anyway.”

Regina stepped into the embrace, her arms going around Emma’s shoulders as she held her fiercely. She turned her face into Emma’s hair and spoke softly to her. “Thank you… for being here.”

“Anytime Regina. I’m the savior right? It’s in the job title… but regardless of that I would still be here for you, anytime you need me.” Emma responded just as softly.

“I do too Emma…”

“What’s that?

“…consider you a good friend.”


	9. Stakin' It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, been ridiculously busy with defending my thesis and stuff. Thanks for your patience guys. As always, you are the best!

“I can’t believe you convinced me to do this… again.” Regina’s voice broke the silence as Emma looked out the window of her unmarked patrol car, keeping an eye out for any suspicious activities on the Main Street store front. She turned to Regina incredulously.

“Are you kidding me? You practically begged me to do this!” Emma replied as she sat up a little straighter in her seat and turned to Regina.

This might have been a bit of an over exaggeration. There had been a rash of break-ins in the downtown core and because there was only Emma and her father patrolling the small town it was hard to catch people in the act. Emma was fairly certain she knew who was behind the break-ins but had yet to find solid evidence to support her hunch.

Last week Emma had been complaining to Regina about the recent break-ins and that despite her best detective work she had yet to find any evidence linking who she believed to be behind the robberies with the crime scenes. Regina reluctantly agreed to be a magical detective of sorts after Emma had asked Regina to do some of that “voodoo that you do” which of course had first garnered an eyebrow raise and a mumbled “idiot” but it was to no avail. Whoever was doing the break-ins was able to cover their tracks in such a way that Regina was not able to use any magical means for discovering who they were or where they were hiding. Emma had resolved herself to the fact that she wouldn’t be able to take any magical shortcuts in order to find the person (or persons) behind the thefts so decided that a stakeout was her best bet. Regina offered to join Emma in her stakeout which led them to their current predicament. 

Regina had not said anything, but Emma could tell that she was exceedingly bored of late. Although Regina helped out around the town and was an invaluable consultant to her mother she didn’t have a day job. Regina’s routine consisted of breakfast, cleaning, meeting with Snow, lunch, gardening, and dinner. They did have magic lessons still but they were more theory based than practical use. Emma still didn’t feel comfortable using magic after her freak out in the diner thanks to Hook. The one time that Emma had done a spell since that day with Hook it had gone a little sideways.

They were out in the field by Zelena’s farmhouse again because Regina thought it would be good to deal with the issue head on but also get Emma used to releasing her energy against a magical “heavy bag.” Regina instructed Emma on the basics of how to dismantle a barrier spell. She didn’t give Emma specifics just the mechanics for figuring it out and thought that having a puzzle of sort would help Emma to focus her energy and her mind. Unfortunately that was not the case.

At first Emma had enjoyed what she was doing. It was like a less frustrating version of a rubik’s cube. She was able to get through the first few layers and Regina smiled proudly at Emma’s ingenuity with some of her solutions for taking down the barrier spell. Regina couldn’t pinpoint when it happened but Emma’s focus started to waver. Her face took on a hard, vacant look as her eyes slowly turned silver. Before Regina could say anything to Emma she was thrown backwards as Emma obliterated the barrier spell, her magic erupting from her violently. The brute force created a long jagged path etched into the earth leading all the way to a water trough by the farmhouse. Regina sat up dazedly and watched as Emma growled bringing her closed fists up to waist level before flexing them open, just a pulse of a movement, and the trough exploded. Debris flew everywhere as a crater formed where the trough had once stood. Regina ducked into a ball but was not able to escape the small piece of cement that hit her. She cried out in pain which was enough to bring Emma back to herself. Regina watched as Emma’s eyes turned back from their blank silver stare to a remorseful and sad blue.

Since that day Regina and Emma had only debated magical theory rather than practice any magic due to Emma’s fear that she would lose control and hurt Regina again. Regina had been dropping subtle and not so subtle hints at Emma that she should speak to Dr. Hopper.

They had also started sparring together after their mini-boxing session. Emma was able to get out her frustrations with a bag but also spend non-magical time with Regina. Emma was glad to spend the time that she did with the other woman. Also, the boxing lessons were comforting in their own way because it assured Emma that if Regina were to somehow lose her magic she would be able to fend for herself if someone got physical. Though realistically she knew Regina would sass her way out of it. _Woman’s got a smart effing mouth!_ Which drew Emma back to the conversation at hand.

“Beg is a rather strong word dear, and I don’t beg. Ever.” Regina stated lowly as she continued gazing out the front window of the car.

“So when Henry was stuck in the mines-“

“That wasn’t begging, it was an agreement struck between two people worrying for the safety of their mutual child. Besides, you volunteered.” Regina’s eyes shifted to look over at Emma.

“…and when you went to absorb the energy from the trigger and begged me to take care of Henry?”

“Implored dear. I asked that you watch over him since I was giving up my life to keep him safe.”

“… and at the town line when you gave us new memories?!” Emma was turned fully towards Regina now, enjoying the back and forth.

“I was giving you _your_ best chance and happy ending. I knew you would protect Henry so there was not begging involved. Just… resolve that I may never see you again. May I remind you that to beg means to ask humbly or earnestly for something-“

“How is any of the examples I’ve just given NOT begging?!” Emma threw up her hands in exasperation though she knew some of them were of course not examples, but the mines in her mind would definitely qualify.

“My, your understanding of basic vocabulary and the definitions of words is quite lacking. Where did you go to school again? ” Regina’s lips curled in mirth as she drank from her takeaway coffee cup, her words having none of the bite in them that they used to.

“Foster care system. We had spelling contests too and in sentence form! You’d be amazed at how good I am at those.” Regina’s expression was less than impressed. “Such as:

c-h-o-k-e

o-n

a

s-a-c-k

o-f

d-i-c-k-s.” Emma looked at Regina innocently as the other woman narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

“My heart is all a flutter, dear, with your kind suggestion. “Regina’s voice was flat. “As temping as that may be with the circles that you used to run in, no thank you. I worry for our son and his future scholastic endeavors if that’s the best you can come up with. While I applaud the effort on your part for attempting to spell, it really is quite lacking.”

“Hah! As if you could do any better.” Emma scoffed as she turned to face forward, her eyes scanned the streets looking for anything out of the ordinary.

“Do better than, and I quote, ‘choke on a sack of dicks’? I’d rather have a sack of breasts than a sack of dicks. Cleaner and prettier.” Emma spit out her coffee hearing it come out of Regina’s mouth who smiled innocently at the choking woman.

“Sometimes I think you do this just to test if I’ll asphyxiate so you can be a single mother again.” Emma gasped between coughs.

“Contrary to popular belief… I’m rather fond of you Emma. I’m not sure how well I would do being a single mother again.” Regina stated seriously.

They continued to have sporadic conversations for the next few hours; usually it was Regina who would initiate them. She was surprised at how patient Emma was sitting in the quiet of the vehicle, scanning the streets for any activity. Not unlike their first time doing a stakeout, she marveled at the fact that Emma wasn’t the size of a house considering all the junk food she had in the cruiser by comparison to Regina’s neatly packed lunch box filled with vegetables, humus and sliced meats. There were times where Regina smacked Emma’s wandering hands away from her lunch box. It was all in jest since she eventually let Emma have some because she would rather see her eat something more nutritious than the ridiculously large bag of turkey jerky.

“Emma, I know you know how to cook. Why are you eating this… well… crap?” Regina’s nose wrinkled cutely and Emma smiled at the other woman.

“Because I don’t eat like this anymore. Consider this my SatFaturday.” Emma grabbed the bag of red bell pepper slices from the lunchbox between them and began to nibble on one.

“SatFaturday?” Regina’s brows drew together. She had a guess what it meant but was also at a loss for the bastardization of the word.

“Saturday’s are my cheat days now. I don’t really eat bear claws for breakfast seven days a week like I used to. I guess, moving to New York and having your memories gave me a better perspective on my responsibilities as a mom. I mean, think about how much it would have sucked for Henry to be orphaned because his mom had a massive coronary. I know I am in good shape because I’ve had my annual physical, I run, workout, it’s kinda necessary in this town but I really didn’t think about it before. Being a foster kid, especially with the families that I had, food was a luxury; even the stuff that was past its expiration and could possibly give me botulism.  I ate the way I did because for 17 years I was starving. I enjoyed the grease and the fat because I remember what it was like to be so hungry I felt like I would pass out from the pain of it and then to become so numb that I didn’t care.

So I save Saturday for indulgence now. Not just food but for everything regardless of if Henry is there with me or not. Henry will never know what it’s like to go hungry, worry about his next meal, or wonder if he is loved and will have a roof over his head.”

Regina had turned and was facing Emma fully, watching the emotions play across her face as she spoke. Since their first drinking night Regina had come to recognize how easily these conversations came up between them now. They were no longer used to emphasize their differences but created an intimacy that she recognized were lacking in her previous friendships. Regina appreciated the rapport that she and Emma had established and was grateful that they could communicate in meaningful ways where they did not approach each other with blame or ridicule.

“Why didn’t you tell me that Saturdays were so special? I wouldn’t have made our magic lessons for those days!” Emma turned and leaned her head back against the head rest, a serene smile on her face.

“It’s true I enjoy Saturdays by myself but I also enjoy sharing them with Henry… and with you. Our magic lessons were and are the only time where I get to use my mind. Everyone here sees me a certain way: sheriff, mother, daughter, savior, clutz, blonde, etc. but when we talk about magic, we also interact in a way where those labels don’t apply and I crave that. I get so annoyed with how people interact with me. And you… you just are you. When we talk and interact it’s the realest connection I have with anyone. You don’t hold back, don’t try to cater to my feelings and I appreciate that. Appreciate you.” Emma shrugged and looked away sheepishly.

Regina reached over and squeezed Emma’s shoulder.

“Ditto.”

Emma looked over and laughed. “Ditto? All I get is ditto?!”

Regina shrugged as she leaned back against the door. “Although I don’t hate your mother anymore there is history there that flares up, sometimes unexpectedly. When I look at you, I _know_ that you are her daughter but that’s not the first thing I think. When I see you all I can think is _Emma_. You’re you. You are jaded and complex yet also painfully hopeful in a way that doesn’t disgust me like your mother. You may be the product of True Love but you are also a product of this world, all it’s horrors as well as splendors. So yes, ditto. I’m… thankful… that we have been able to resolve our differences and come to a mutual understanding that has led to this moment where we can sit in a cruiser and still have our back and forth but also be naked.” Emma arched a brow at Regina who grinned mischievously. “Naked as in we don’t have to hold back with the other. We can be raw and honest. I… I know you wouldn’t hurt me.” Regina finished softly as she looked away, unable to meet Emma’s eyes.

Emma patted Regina’s thigh, “ditto.”

They didn’t speak for the rest of the night. As the sky started to get lighter, Emma turned on the cruiser and drove them over to Granny’s. She ran inside and grabbed two take away coffee’s before coming back to the car and then drove them over to the docks.

“I figure since the stakeout was a bust, we should at least be able to enjoy a sunrise together.” Emma grinned as she stepped from the patrol car, gathering a blanket and walking to a bench on the pier. Regina sat down next to Emma. Emma placed her coffee on the ground and proceeded to wrap the blanket around Regina who looked over at Emma in askance; Emma who merely smiled a mysterious smile before grabbing her coffee and turned back to the sunrise. As the sun crested the horizon, Regina hunkered down under the blanket and leaned her head against Emma’s shoulder, enjoying the companionship and beauty of the dawn.

~~~

“You want to do what again?” Emma tapped a pen on the desk and stared incredulously at Will Scarlet.

“I want to be a bobby, you know a copper.”

“I heard you the first time, but… why?” Emma sat back in her chair, lacing her fingers across her stomach. Truth be told she was looking to get another officer. Having just her father was not really cutting it in terms of having adequate coverage for keeping abreast of the goings-on’s in Storybrooke. When Emma had first set foot in the town it was just your run of the mill sleepy seaside village. It seemed like they couldn’t catch a break during each other the successive curses. There was always something that came up. In a way, Emma was almost hoping Regina would say she wanted to leave Storybrooke if only to get away from the crazy that was the town. Emma had to admit that the last few months had been the most stable they’d been in a while. Gold was still MIA. There were no big baddies hanging around and Blue was trapped in a hat with god knows what other kinds of magical beings. The recent break-ins were the only thing on her radar and beyond that, nothing major. Still, Emma recognized the need for more support on the police force.

Emma knew she had been going insane having her mother as mayor. The recent rash of break-ins had left the shop owners in a tizzy which made them complain not only to Emma but also to the mayor’s office. Snow had stormed into the station and demanded to know what Emma was doing to protect the peace. Emma assured her mother that she was following up on leads and doing everything she could but it didn’t appease Snow. She asked why Emma hadn’t used magic but the look that Emma had given her had made her shut up quickly. She backtracked and deplored that Blue was stuck in the hat. Emma had retorted that Blue was about as effectual as a fart in a tornado which was definitely how she felt about the faerie. People complained that Gold never relinquished information unless it suited his purposes but rarely ever called bullshit on Blue for doing the exact same thing.

However, that all changed recently. Emma nearly wept with relief when Snow had relinquished the position of mayor back to Regina. Well, it wasn’t so much as relinquished because she had stormed in during their most recent Sunday dinner, threw up her arms and said “I’ve HAD it with this town. I… I give up! It’s yours Regina. I hereby declare that Regina Mills is mayor elect of Storybrooke. Enjoy the crazy.” She promptly left a stunned Regina, Emma, and Henry in her wake. Regina just looked at Emma and said, “That took longer than I thought it would. I honestly thought she would have done that during the whole Ice Queen incident. I’m actually not sure I want to be mayor again… I was quite enjoying my ‘retirement.”

Emma had smiled at Regina while raising a brow, “oh reeeeeally? You were happy with retirement? Just last week you begged to join me on a stakeout.”

“Are we back to this again Emma? Remember what I said about the definition of beg?”

“I bet you wouldn’t have even complained once about being cooped up in the bug if I had decided to take it rather than the patrol car and I _know_ how you feel it is a ‘yellow deathtrap.’ If I remember correctly you at one point in the not too distant past proclaimed the color a ‘bold choice’ in that certain tone that you have, and we both know that tone is anything but complimentary.”

Regina sniffed delicately before taking a sip of wine. She looked back at Emma in her “are you telling me that I’m wrong” face. Emma simply raised her wine glass at Regina and said “congrats Madame Mayor, welcome back” before taking a healthy sip. Henry enjoyed watching the banter that his mother’s shared because unlike the past, this was always teasing and rarely malicious.

If Emma were to consider Will’s suggestion she knew she would need to run it by her mayor first. She cocked her head to the side as she stared at the man still trying to argue his case to her, assessing if he was lying or not.

“Well, I figured with all the break-ins, why not have a con to help catch a con.” Will smiled genially at Emma who raised a brow.

“One problem with your logic there Will.”

“Come again?” Will looked at Emma quizzically.

“The Sheriff is an ex-con herself.” Emma grinned at Will whose smile widened.

“Exactly! You’ve been out of the game too long. Why not hire someone with a fresh perspective. I could be a great help. I’d be an invaluable asset.”

Emma looked down at the desk then up at Will through her lashes. He really wasn’t her worst candidate. As much as she cared for David he wasn’t capable of the type of work she needed in a deputy right now. The flip flop shifts were making her cranky and it would be nice to not have to do so many overnights. Plus, she wanted to steal Will’s leather jacket. She had a feeling it would look better on her anyway.

“Tell you what. We will do a trial run. If you make it then you are hired, and if you don’t well at least I’ll know where you were for a couple days and can rule you out as a suspect.”

“Will do boss.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Sarge?”

“This isn’t an episode of Law and Order Will.”

“Savior?”

“Ixnay on the aviorsay.”

“Okay Emma.”

She grinned, “ _now_ you’re really pushing it Scarlet.”

Will just smiled in the way that he did.

~~~

Emma knocked on the door frame before leaning against it and took in Regina behind the desk. She had to admit it just felt right seeing her sitting in the mayor’s office.

Regina looked up and waved Emma in.

“To what do I owe the honor of your presence sheriff?”

Oh yeah, felt like old times.

“Well Madame Mayor, I have had an applicant come to the sheriff’s station that I am putting on a trial run.” Emma approached the desk, and opened the sack placing a packaged sandwich in front of Regina before putting down a bottle of root beer and sat down.

Regina reached for the drink arching an eyebrow at Emma.

“I’d bring beer but it’s not five o’clock here yet and I don’t even know that you would stomach beer either. I did consider an adult juice box but I had this vision flash through my head of me running out of here with a fireball on my tail for bringing you such ‘lowly swill’ when it comes to wine.” Emma laced her fingers over her stomach and sat back in her chair, a Cheshire cat grin gracing her lips.

Regina smirked. “Wise choice savior… prey tell, how am I supposed to open this? With my teeth?” She waved the root beer bottle and Emma reached for the bottle before opening it on the edge of the desk. Regina glared at the blonde who ducked her head abashedly.

“Sorry, habit.”

“You were saying something about a trial run?” She opened the package and took a bite of sandwich. She moaned with delight because she hadn’t realized how hungry she was but was also pleasantly surprised at how good the food was as well. _Definitely not Granny’s._

“Yeah, I’m going to have Will join us for a few weeks. I’ll put him on the rotation with us.” Emma saw Regina’s look and was quick to stop her. “Before you protest just hear me out. Honestly I think he might be better than David. Will has been a thief for a long time in multiple realms. He understands the judicial system here but can anticipate what someone from the EF and WL would do. I’m an ex-con but from this world. Yeah I can track people and that’s what I do but I am having a hard time getting a handle on these break-ins. They don’t make sense. David was a veterinarian and a farm boy. Yeah he played prince but he really is a crap detective. Leroy would be more effectual. Plus, this way I can keep an eye on Will and rule him out as a suspect for the break-ins.”

“Although I’m loathe to admit it this is not a horrible idea. You get to know his whereabouts and can monitor him.” Emma beamed, coming from Regina this was indeed high praise. She reached forward and snagged the other sandwich earning a glare from Regina.

“What? I’m hungry and I made it. Plus there’s pasta salad in the bag. Share and share alike old pal of mine. You _did_ say we were friends, _good_ friends in fact. Perhaps even besties.” Emma looked smug as she took an obnoxiously large bite and proceeded to choke on the food. Regina merely laughed at her before passing the root beer over to the choking woman.

“Serves you right for being an ass.”

“Dumbass you mean?” Emma gasped.

“That too. It would be nice if you could stop choking while in my presence. I worry for your health dear, that and I feel like I’m poisoning you every time you do that. Not exactly the best feeling for a reformed Evil Queen.” Regina’s eyes twinkled with mirth.

“Duly noted, do not choke on Evil Queen.” Regina gave Emma a look. Emma blushed scarlet. “I- I mean… not like, umm-“

“Don’t strain yourself dear.”

Emma quickly left the office, mumbling under her breath as she went while Regina chewed happily on the remnants of her sandwich before turning her attention back to reports and documents that detailed what a cluster fuck the mayor’s office had become in her absence.

~~~

“Hey ma…”

Emma looked up from her book, her black glasses perched atop her head.

“What’s up Henry? What do you got there?”

Henry hesitantly entered the room, a folded piece of paper in his hand.

“I uhh, I found something. At mom’s house.” At Emma’s look Henry rushed to explain. “I wasn’t snooping I promise. I asked mom for some paper and pens and she told me to get them from her office. I had to search through her drawers because they weren’t in their usual place and I found… well I found this.” He handed the paper over to his mom who took the paper and patted the space next to her in invitation. Once he had settled she opened the paper to see the image on it. It was Regina and Robin sharing an embrace. It was obviously from the storybook but it wasn’t in the one that Henry at one time had revered above all else. Looking at the picture Emma felt a bit queasy.

It was weird. She had seen Regina and Robin together around town. Had observed the glances and sly touches but actually seeing an intimate embrace, even as a drawing made Emma feel something. What exactly the feeling was was hard to define. There were so many things swirling around her mind as she looked at the picture. The implications of the picture made her feel ill. _I fucked up her happy ending so badly…_

Emma licked her lips before turning towards Henry slightly. “Have you talked to your mom about this?”

“Why would I?”

Emma scowled at her son. “Henry, Regina kept this private for a reason. How do you think she is going to feel when she not only finds this missing but then puts two and two together to realize the only people who have had access to this are you and her?”

“But Emma-“

“No buts Henry. You knew what this was when you found it and instead of talking to your mom or leaving it where it was, you took it.”

Emma hoped out of bed and rummaged through her closet, pulling on a hoodie and socks before she put on a pair of running shoes. She looked at Henry pointedly. He stared back at her blankly.

“Put on a coat and your shoes, we are going to your mom’s house.”

“No, Emma, we can’t do that! Mom would kill me-“

“Henry,” Emma said softly, patiently, “she won’t do that. But you shouldn’t have done this. While I’m glad that you felt comfortable enough to come and talk to me about it, the fact that you didn’t go to your mom proves that you guys still need to work on your communication with each other. This isn’t some operation of yours kid where you try to fix things, this is your mom’s privacy. She put it somewhere people wouldn’t find it for a reason. You found it unintentionally and then took it. However well-meaning you might be in coming to me with it, you should have gone to her first.”

Henry snatched up the paper angrily and stormed out of the room. Emma followed him to ensure he didn’t do something stupid, like run. _Family trait that I wish he did not have._

It didn’t take long for them to make their way over to Regina’s. When she opened the door she eyed them with surprise before stepping back and allowing them into the house.

“Is everything all right?”

“I think we should go into the living room and Henry can explain to you something that he did.”

Regina looked nervously between the two; she still felt unease when it came to Henry despite how far they had come in the last few years but nodded her head and led everyone into the living room. Regina sat on the couch with Henry who wouldn’t meet her eyes as Emma stood next to the coffee table, her arms folded across her chest.

“Henry…” Emma said in her “mom” voice.

With a sigh, Henry handed the paper over to Regina who unfolded it and stared down at the image. She looked back up at Henry questioningly.

“I don’t understand.”

“I found this the other day. I took it because I thought this meant that maybe there was another storybook out there, one where you got your happy ending.” Henry shrugged non-committedly.

“Okay,” Regina drew out, “but that doesn’t explain why you took it and why you and Emma are here now.” She looked between her son and Emma.

“I guess… I guess I wasn’t comfortable talking to you about it because you were so sad when he left. I didn’t want to hurt you more by asking you about it. I took it to Emma because I thought we could figure it out, but she wouldn’t even let me explain.” Henry’s voice took on an angry tinge and Emma opened her mouth to reply but Regina gave Emma a look which made her close her mouth.

“While I appreciate that you were trying to spare my feelings it would have been better for you to talk to me directly about this. Its… it’s been quite a while since he left Henry. Although I may always wonder ‘what if’ I have come to accept that my happy ending does not have to only be romantic love. It can be familial love… the love of good friends…” Regina finished softly.

“But-“

“Henry…” Emma trailed off.

“Ma, she isn’t happy. She deserves a happy ending!” Henry objected.

“Who says I’m not happy Henry?” Regina asked as she looked at her son.

“… you mean you are?” Henry asked skeptically.

Regina smiled fondly at her son and cupped his cheek briefly, stroking the smooth skin. “Happiness can come in many forms Henry. I am possibly the most content I have ever been in my life. Let me be clear though, I have had a lot of time to think and reflect on my time with Robin. While I regret not knowing if he and I could have worked out, I have come to believe that we wouldn’t have.  He may have been gentry but when we were in the Enchanted Forrest I could not stand him. He annoyed me. The only reason that I gave him a chance here was because I did not have my memories from that time and I saw his tattoo. A tattoo might I add that I saw when I was so much younger than I am now.”

“But, this page means you could have a happy ending. That somewhere out there is someone who could probably change this for you!” Henry said with excitement. Emma noted that Regina did not seem excited at all.

“Henry…I have come to a point where I realize the futility of defining my happiness relative to a man. I am okay because I _shouldn’t_ define my happiness that way.” Emma smiled reassuringly at Regina who looked up at her. She could understand the sentiment herself and was realizing this as well.

“I don’t understand mom.” Henry said as he shook his head.

“Think of it this way kid, your mom is going to make HER own happiness.”

Regina smiled at Emma while Henry looked between the two women with their matching smiles that spoke of things he didn’t understand yet. He would let this go, for now.

“Emma, can I stay here tonight?” Henry asked as he yawned widely.

Emma ran her fingers through his hair and nodded her head before nodding her head towards the door. Regina stood and followed her.

“I think we both will, don’t you?” Regina said quietly as she leaned against the door frame. Emma arched an eyebrow in askance. “Make our own happiness.”

Emma stepped close and gave Regina a quick hug, whispering in her ear, “bet on it.”


	10. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER short chapter but more to come soon

Regina walked through the doors of the sheriff’s station but stopped inside the office as she took a moment to observe Emma. The blonde leaned back from what seemed to be paperwork on her desk pushing her hands into her hair in frustration before pushing back from the desk, drawing her knees up to her chest, then spinning the chair as fast as she could.

Regina tsked the blonde as she entered her office, “To think I graciously provided you with a salary increase and this is what you do with the tax payer’s money. Tell me dear, have you broken your chair spinning record yet?”

Emma came to a quick stop before leaning back lazily in the chair eyeing the mayor. “Naw, just matching my personal best.” Her smile was mischief personified. “To what do I owe the honor of you gracing my doorstep your mayoriness?”

Regina shifted uncomfortably so Emma sat forward, her expression changing. “Regina?” The concern brought Regina’s attention to Emma fully as she sat in the chair to the side of the desk facing Emma.

“I- I wasn’t… I didn’t… I received this in the mail a few days ago.” She handed over a letter which Emma took. She noted the return address, surprise flitting across her face before she looked up at Regina, “may I?” she indicated the letter to which Regina nodded her assent.

 

_Dearest Regina,_

_I had promised myself I would not contact you but find that I am unable to keep this promise to myself or to you. I do not mean to cause you harm or injure you more than I have. I know my decision hurt you and I am so very thankful to you for your grace, your understanding of my duty to my wife. I truly am at a loss in this land without you as my guide. I know you were not expecting to hear from me again and I do apologize for contacting you but I miss you. Roland misses you. You became such an integral part of our time in Storybrooke I really cannot fathom never speaking to you again._

_New York is different than I expected. I had become so used to Storybrooke and its quirks but in the end I could understand it due to a shared commonality with the people. This is to say, never in my time in our world or in Storybrooke could I have envisioned a city such as this. It is larger than any kingdom, loud and unfriendly. We found it hard to navigate at first, in fact I had let my guard down due to being overwhelmed and we were burgled. Can you believe that? A thief stole from me, a thief! Lesson learned. We are living in a small apartment and I have found a job. Roland is attending school and adjusting to this world far better than Marian or I._

_I do not mean to cause you anymore heartache but I need to be honest and let you know that Marian is pregnant. I have tried to be the man I was with her but with this news have realized how much I have changed since we were first in love. I will still do what is honorable and stay with her... unless there is another option? I must let you know that you are first in my heart._

Emma skipped over the next bit because although it was not a graphic portrayal of his intimate time with Regina, it would have been enough to give her visions that she really did not want to have about the two. It made her uncomfortable. Her discomfit surprised her and she would take a look at her response at a later date. Right now she had a letter to finish.

 

_Regina…know this, I will fight for you. It isn’t often that we find our other halves once in our lives let alone twice; although I thought I was doing what was right by my vows to Marian I now realize how wrong that decision was. I love you. I want to be with you. Wait for me or come to me I care not so long as we can be together._

_Lovingly yours,_

_Robin_

Emma sat for a moment in stunned silence. _Jesus. That’s… quite the declaration._ She looked up at Regina who was regarding her with a blank expression. Emma folded the letter, putting it into the envelope before handing it back to Regina who accepted it and placed it in her purse.

They sat that way, staring at each other almost as if in a standoff, each not daring to be the one to speak first.

Not one to back down from anything Emma asked, “What does this mean to you; for you?”

Regina placed her elbow on the desk resting her head against her hand and shook her head slightly. “I don’t know. I just don’t know,” was her soft reply.

Regina jumped up from the seat and proceeded to pace in front of the desk. “You know what this is? This is… it's... it’s just… it’s mean and it’s selfish, that’s what it is!” Regina turned and stood in front of the desk, one hand on her hip as the other gesticulated in the air showing her mounting frustration and anger.

“I don’t understand why he chose to tell me now. Why not make the decision to be with me when we were actually in the same city, hell the same STATE? Why did he choose to write this to me when he is in New York? Why not before he slept with her again? He admitted he is having another child, so NOW is when he realizes how much I mean to him?! It’s just… just…”

“Fucking ridiculous?” Emma asked from her seated position.

Regina’s eyes focused on Emma and she nodded her head. “Yes! Exactly! It’s ridiculous. Did he expect me to have been waiting here the whole time pinning for him? So desperate for him that it would be fine with me that he bedded her again?” Regina snarled before gritting her teeth.

“… not to rain on your parade but you slept with a married man so, uh, you kinda don’t have the moral high ground here Regina.” Emma stated evenly.

Regina’s eyes widened as she gritted out, “Of everyone in this town I wouldn’t have expected you to judge me Emma.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. I’m not judging you but merely pointing out a flaw in your argument. I can see that you are angry. Hell you have the RIGHT to be angry. But at least be angry about the RIGHT thing. You can’t be angry at a married man for having sex with his wife. It’s kind of like being mad at a tornado for ripping your house to pieces when you live in a Tornado zone.” Regina scowled at Emma. “Okay, bad analogy but you know what I mean... you can be mad at him for not acknowledging the hypocrisy of his words as well as his actions.” Emma was standing with her hands held up in a conciliatory manner. She didn’t want to piss Regina off more than she just had but she also wasn’t going to let Regina off the hook either. Regardless of True Love or Soul Mates or any of that other stuff that has to do with "the one," Regina had knowingly chosen to sleep with a married man. Considering the social mores of the world she came from, Regina really did not have a leg to stand on when it came to moral superiority. Well, neither of them did. If anything Regina should have understood that per Robin’s upbringing, because he was gentry, that he would have stuck to his vows regardless of what his heart said. _You mean his dick?_ Emma’s mind supplied as she mentally rolled her eyes at herself.

“Let’s take a moment here and think this through logically.”

Regina snorted, “you? Logical?!”

Emma looked offended and snapped back, “you came to _me_ about this not the other way around.”

Regina took a deep breath, closing her eyes and counting to ten while she thought, _I’m taking this out on her and she doesn’t deserve it._

“What is it that you are _really_ angry about?” Emma asked gently.

Regina opened her eyes before tilting her head up to the ceiling, looking anywhere but at Emma before squeezing her eyes shut.  Her head fell down to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. “I didn’t expect it to hurt this much, I thought I was over him” was her sad reply.

Emma came around the desk and drew Regina to her, “I know. We’ve talked about this and based on what you told Henry a couple weeks ago I thought so too.”

“I just… I remembered what it was like. He reminded me of what it was like to have _someone._ To feel loved and… desired.”

“Yeah, Rosie Palm and a Lelo really don’t cut it beyond a sexual release” was Emma’s smart aleck reply. Regina snorted and lightly smacked Emma’s sides.

Emma’s voice turned serious, “Look…you have worked so hard and endured so much. I meant what I said; you above anyone else in Storybrooke deserve happiness. Like I said before, if you want to be with Robin, and I say this with no judgement okay, we cant talk with the kid and make this happen. Henry and I… we WANT to see you happy. What would make you happy Regina?”

Regina clutched at Emma as she whispered raggedly, “I don’t know. I honestly don’t know. I was fine before this letter. I was moving on and getting to a place of contentment... then this. All I know is that I really don't want him. Logically I know that. My heart DOES know that too... but it also just-

"Wants someone to love that's not a friend?"

".....yes."

"That's understandable Regina."

"I'm just so angry at him and his audacity to send me that damn letter. Angry that he... he realized that what he had wanted 'was in front of him the whole time'? I hate that whole cliche but he is personifying it and it... it's.... fuck....”

Emma smiled though Regina couldn’t see it. “Kinda shitty how people try to draw you back in isn’t it? It’s like, hello, I was fine without you. Not my issue you FINALLY realized what you had and then lost.”

Regina chuckled mirthlessly, “had much experience with this have you?”

“Some.” Emma replied as she started rocking Regina softly. “When you are a good person, that sometimes gets taken advantage of. People think they can treat you anyway they want and with the expectation that because you are a good person you will take them back or at least be a decent human being and hear them out. It’s selfish.”

“I’m not a good person Emma.”

Emma stood back and made sure Regina was looking at her. “Yes you ARE. You are a very good person. You’re not the women you were when you cursed everyone to this world. You struggle with what others term your ‘darkness’—which I think is honestly just some bullshit excuse for them to not admit how far you’ve come and quite frankly I don’t know that I wouldn’t burn this whole town to the ground if I were you—BUT you don’t succumb to those urges. You continually strive to be a better person and I know it isn’t JUST for Henry’s sake. I see it every day in everything you do… Robin wouldn’t have fallen for you, pursued you if he wasn’t attracted. I’m just sorry that my actions precipitated-“

Regina put her fingers over Emma’s mouth and shushed her. “Emma, you have apologized too much and I held it over you for too long. If Robin and I were truly meant to be together we would have made it happen.” She withdrew from Emma’s arms, turning to lean back against the desk, her hands gripping the edge as she half sat on it. “I don’t think I’m meant to be in a relationship. I don’t know how to do them.” She quietly stated.

Emma leaned over and tipped Regina’s face up till she was looking at her. “Sure you do. You have a relationship with me and I’m your friend. Isn’t the base of all good relationships… first comes friendship then comes relationship?” Emma winked and grinned at her friend, conveying all that did not need to be spoken because it had been hashed out in the past. But Emma decided anyway to let Regina know again, if for her own good of course.

“I think you are half right with what you said about you and Robin. You could have made it happen but you didn’t. I may not have grown up in the Enchanted Forrest with its beliefs when it comes to relationships but I did grow up here. And for all the fucked up families I lived with, no matter how fucked up their marriages were, marriage meant something to them—even if they were screwing around on their husband or wife. I think these things come down to people being scared of hurting other people. We place so much stock in relationships lasting forever that we don’t want to deal with the reality that people grow apart, they change, people die… though here they can magically come back cuz this town and magic is way complicated but I digress,” Regina held back a smile looking up at her through her lashes as Emma rambled.

“I guess what I mean to say is, if he loved you as much as he professed, he would have fought for you from the beginning. Maybe I’m being overly simplistic or maybe I’m selfish because- hell, I don’t know, but what I DO know is that when you love someone, no matter how scary it is and even when you want to run, if you really love someone you will fight those instincts because the desire to be with them is greater than your fear.”

Regina took in what Emma said and in a way felt comforted. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Make me feel better even when I want to stay angry?”

“It’s a recent development. We'll be back to chainsawing tree's and punch outs in the graveyard in no time!”

"That's SO four years ago Emma."

The blonde laughed as she watched Regina shake her head, her lips quirking in mirth as she gathered herself together before grabbing purse and went to leave but stopped short of the door. Regina turned to look back at Emma, “you will make someone _very_ happy one day. I know neither of us feels much like the relationship type, but what you just said… that part about the desire to be with someone outweighing the fear… that will make someone fall in love with you.” She dipped her head and smiled before walking out of the office, the click-clack of her heels echoing in the hallway as she left.

Emma looked around the office before sitting down in her chair. “I have NO idea what just happened… but okay.”


	11. Beam Me Up Scotty

Belle looked up from the ledger she was writing in when the door opened. She smiled broadly, “Emma! What goodies have you brought me today?”

Emma held up a take away cup and pastry as Belle came around the counter.

“You are a wonderful human being.” Belle hummed appreciatively as she took the cup and pastry from Emma.

“I uhh… I actually came to talk to you- to ask you about something.” Emma said haltingly as she rubbed the back of her neck uneasily.

“Oh? There isn’t something wrong with the house is there? You’ve been in it an awful long time if there was.” Belle’s eyes flashed with mirth as she took a sip of her drink. She was actually glad that she was able to do something for the blonde. Emma had been very kind to her despite everything that Rumple had put her and her family through. But that just seemed to be Emma’s way; she was a forgiving sort. Well, up to a point if Hook were to be believed.

Belle appreciated that Emma recognized how she was constantly trying to help in the only way she had known how, by curbing Rumple’s actions and desire for power as much as she was able to in Storybrooke. Though Belle now recognized she should have known better, that she alone would not be enough to actually affect any positive change in Rumple. Despite how she loved him and chose to see the good in him she had finally come to the realization that he was unwilling to change for anyone. Belle had caught him out in his lie regarding the dagger. The betrayal had been almost too heavy to bear, but her anger was swift and her justice vicious. She had given him too many chances to redeem himself and she just could not put everyone at risk anymore due to his destructive and selfish nature.

Rumple had begged and pleaded with her as she let her emotions show just how much he had betrayed her; she sobbed as she forced him over the line, banishing him from Storybrooke never to return again. Emma had found her that night at the Rabbit Hole, drinking herself into oblivion in a dark corner of the bar. Emma had sat with Belle and let her vent before taking her back home and tucking her in. Everything from that night was a fuzzy once she got home but she remembered Emma brushing her hair out of her face, telling her to sleep, that it would keep till morning, before leaving.

Emma’s unease reminded her of when Emma had stepped hesitantly into the shop all those months ago to discuss the possibility of renting from Belle. At first Belle had thought that there was something Rumple had done before she had cast him over the town line that was now happening and would fall on her shoulders; that Emma was the bearer of bad news. Belle’s relief was such that she had lunged forward, hugging Emma and declaring, “of course you can have one of the houses! Take whichever one you want.”

Emma had declined but soon the women had hammered out an agreement to go out and tour the various properties that Belle found herself to be the owner of. Belle still felt like she was getting the better end of the bargain when it came to the property. Emma was a really terrible negotiator but at least Belle was secure in the knowledge that Emma and Henry had a nice house to make memories in as a family. It was definitely a step up to the loft apartment with Emma’s parents. _Talk about cramped quarters!_ She thought.

Belle appreciated the burgeoning friendship she had with Emma since that meeting. They spent their time since then discussing books or taking hikes in the surrounding woods when their mutual schedules permitted. Emma never failed to show up every Thursday during her lunch break to pick up a new book and brought lunch with her to share with Belle. Their conversations ranged from literature to politics to philosophy. Belle was finding that Emma was so much more than what she showed Storybrooke, but so was Belle. When it came to Belle, all that the townsfolk saw was a naïve woman who loved a monster which in turn left her open to their ire since she did not possess magic like Rumple did. In a way, Belle could empathize with Regina because they were both treated similarly by the townsfolk. Emma on the other hand was revered as the savior though she disliked the title and the expectations that came with it.

Smiling at Emma in encouragement, Emma stated softly to Belle “It’s kind of personal.”

“I’m flattered you would come to me Emma. What can I do for you?” Belle led Emma into the backroom of Rumple’s shop, sitting down at a small table.

Emma settled uneasily into the offered chair before asking “What can you tell me about white magic, specifically the type that is a product of True Love?”

“Not much more than what I have read from Rumple’s books and what I’ve heard.”

“Oh… okay.” Emma’s voice dropped in a way that concerned Belle. Emma seemed… dejected.

“Emma, has something happened?” Belle asked gently as she observed just how unsettled Emma seemed.

“Yeah, you could say that” was Emma’s sullen reply. She stood up and started pacing in the cramped area. “I didn’t mean for it to happen it was just… I thought about something and it happened. I haven’t been practicing magic beyond my usual Sunday theory sessions with Regina. I’ve… I’ve been afraid to practice actually.” Emma ran a hand through her hair in frustration, “I have a very hard time with control and I was wondering if you had anything on it, on my type of magic?”

Belle sat back as she thought through Emma’s question. “Emma… Regina really would be the best person to help you out with this.” As Emma’s face fell Belle held up her hands in the hopes of mollifying the blonde, “ I don’t practice magic so I can’t help you with your control issues. I wish that I could but I can’t. Yes I could find out perhaps what the root cause of what you did was; however, you are being highly vague about what you did. That really isn’t enough information for me to go off of beyond finding you everything this town has to offer on white magic and then giving you the Cliff’s Notes version of it.”

Emma licked her lips as she looked down at Belle, “Could you find that information for me?”

“Of course Emma… I’m assuming you want this done very hush, hush?”

Emma gave Belle a grateful smile, “Yes, please.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, why aren’t you going to Regina about this?” Belle took a sip of her drink and watched as a multitude of emotions passed over Emma’s features as the blonde sat back down heavily.

“… I don’t want to bother her. She has a lot on her mind right now… well has had a lot on her mind… and I don’t want to be a burden.” Emma fidgeted with her hands.

Belle smiled before leaning across the table placing her hands over Emma’s “Emma, I doubt Regina would think of you as a burden.”

“I know… I just don’t want to worry her if I don’t have to. I think it would be nice for her not to have to put out the fires ya know?”

Belle raised a brow and grinned, “So you set something on fire eh?”

“What? No! No, nothing like that. I just meant she is always called on to fix magical mishaps and I just don’t think that’s fair. Everyone is quick to blame her for something magical but equally quick to demand that she fix it too. I find it highly hypocritical that so many people condemn magic and magical users yet will use it to justify their own ends and get pissed when it fucks up.”

Belle laughed coldly, “I am intimately aware of this. Our world was full of contradictions when it came to magic but the worst offenders were the elites, were royalty. Although we are all aware of the saying ‘magic comes with a price’ that price was usually never paid by nobility per se, it always invariable fell on peasantry or the caster. Magical beings feel the brunt of it more so than the person requesting that magic be used. It’s almost like the residuals of the spell seep into them.”

“Can you maybe explain that to me. I know that you were basically sold to Gold as an indentured servant due to the deal that your father brokered with him. Can you… I don’t know just kinda give me the low down on Enchanted Forrest Magic-nomics 101?” Emma asked in exasperation to which Belle laughed.

“Again I would redirect your questions to Regina. But since you seem oh so very reluctant to talk to your MFF I will answer your question to the best of my abilities.” Belle’s eyes twinkled.

“MFF? What the heck is that?! My female friend? My feminist friend? My foxy friend? Most fuckable- uhhhh I’ll stop while I’m not ahead.” Emma said as a blush spread across her cheeks.

Belle laughed heartily, “Magical friend forever silly. Though I think the last one-”

“Oh god, please don’t finish that sentence!” Emma said as Belle sniggered.

Emma hung her head, her hair falling forward, then chuckled as she leaned back and met Belle’s twinkling gaze. “Freudian slip perhaps?” Belle teased.

“Ugh, do continue but without the commentary on my verbal diarrhea.” Emma lamented.

“Well, as I was saying before you put your foot in your mouth,” Belle grinned at Emma, “you really should talk to Regina about this. She’s a magical practitioner and has intimate knowledge about the use and abuse of magic.”

“Yeah, but dark magic, not light magic.”

“True, but there isn’t a lot of difference between the two when it comes to how you summon it since they both come from the same place; the difference lies in the way magic is used and its intent. Which I’m gathing from the look on your face is something you are aware of.” Emma nodded at Belle. “Okay then. In all honesty you are a bit of an enigma. It is very rare when a child is born of True Love. Yes people HAVE True Love but very few unions actually produce a child OF True Love. If it were common then there would be so many more saviors and what not. The fact of the matter is, you are unique… and something that Rumple was not able to figure out. He was actually quite afraid of you and didn’t want you to learn how to control your magic because he believed you were perhaps the most powerful magical being in any realm.” Belle finished quietly as she looked away from Emma, not able to meet her gaze. “I’m sorry I never told you that.”

Emma leaned over and put her hand over Belle’s. “You don’t have to look away from me Belle. It’s not like I didn’t know what he thought about me. He has been manipulating me since before I was born but the one thing he didn’t really count on was the type of magic I would have. I think he suspected but it wasn’t confirmed until I came back from the Enchanted Forrest. He never really went head to head with me because I think he believed that my natural instincts would kick in and protect me from ‘real threats’ like they always seem to do.” Emma shrugged before her gaze turned serious. “You are a very well-traveled and very well read woman. What do _you_ think I am capable of based on everything you have heard and read?”

“In all honesty I think that there may be no limit to what you are capable of.” Belle watched as Emma’s eyes dimmed and she seemed to shrink in on herself. Belle came out of her chair and kneeled before Emma to make sure the woman would not look away from her. “That isn’t a bad thing Emma. I think you doing your lessons with Regina is a wonderful start. But I do believe that you need to talk to her and let her know what has happened, what this thing is that has you so spooked. She really is the person you should be relying on and that can guide you through this. I know you are scared of magic and rightfully so, but if you don’t practice magic then you can’t gain control of it. I think THAT may be more detrimental than anything else. So tell me, what happened that has you so scared?”

Emma licked her lips nervously. “I uhh…. I accidentally teleported during one of my runs.”

“So you ‘poofed’ somewhere.” Belle stated and Emma shook her head no.

“I legit teleported, like Star Trek reboot teleported. I was running and kinda bored with the run and thought it would be way nicer over by the Troll Bridge. These white rings enveloped me and the next thing I knew I was over there. Well… I was running _into_ the Troll Bridge, but that’s neither here nor there. I freakin’ teleported. I thought it was a fluke but then I’ve uhh… I’ve been doing it more frequently and umm with I guess better precision.” Emma said uncomfortably.

“What do you mean with more frequency?”

“Just… I haven’t exactly been using my bug to get around town much lately. I start to walk out of my place and think about where I’m supposed to be driving to and the next thing I know those white rings are around me and I’m at where I was thinking about.” Emma shrugged. In a way it was kind of cool because she wanted to say “beam me up  
Scotty” in front of someone and teleport, but on the other hand it was freaking her out that Regina hadn’t taught her how to do it and now she just was doing it like it was nothing.

“Emma… I really think you should talk to Regina about this. Promise me that you will.” Belle said as she looked at Emma with her sternest expression “I know you don’t want to bother her but I think she would be more bothered that you didn’t tell her than with you coming to her about it much later on.”  Emma sighed and nodded her head.

Eventually Emma left after chitchatting with Belle. The women had agreed that Belle would find out all she could about white magic but with the caveat that Regina be involved in the process. Belle had access to Rumple’s extensive library and the only other person who could truly make use of that library and knowledge was Regina. Belle might not have the best relationship with the woman but what mattered was helping Emma. It was obvious that Emma was frightened of her abilities and really should be speaking with Regina who had more practical knowledge than she regarding the subject.

Emma walked down the street and texted Regina, letting her know she had some magical questions for their next lesson. Even though Regina was coming by the house tonight Emma knew she would need to build up her courage to talk to Regina about this. Somehow springing it on her right now didn’t feel right. _Yeah right, coward_ was Emma’s thought as she walked back to the Sheriff’s station taking care not to think about her destination and freak some people out with her unconventional teleporting.

~~~

“Ma?”

Emma turned her eyes from the chopping block up to Henry. “Yeah?”

“Can uhh… can you teach me to dance?”

Of all the things Emma had expected Henry to ask, that was definitely not one of them. Her surprise was plainly written on her face and Henry sighed out a “never mind.” Emma came around the island to Henry and was quick to back pedal. “It’s not that I don’t want to Henry but I mean what type of dancing are we talking about? The only type I know is inappropriate considering our relationship if you know what I mean.”

“Ewww gross ma!”

Emma laughed at Henry’s look of disgust. “Well, you asked kid. I mean I can teach you how to do the stuff that kids do which is sway from side to side with zero rhythm but other than that, yer kinda on yer own.” Emma shrugged as we went back around the island to finish making dinner.

“Well… uhh there’s a… well not a ball but the school decided it would be a good idea to do a dance that kinda like simulates what a ball would have been like for people my age for the last day of school dance. All the kids here have both their memories of that world and this so they know how to do those dances and I… well I don’t.” Henry shifted nervously as he worried a loose string on his shirt.

Emma smiled as she watched her son squirm as he sat down on a stool. “Well kid, you know who would be able to help you right?”

“Grandma!” Henry seemed to exclaim in relief.

“Uhh I was gunna say your mom but sure I guess Snow would work just fine too. Though I think Regina would be a little sad if you learned from Snow rather than her. You’re getting older kid and her chances of teaching you things that you don’t know are getting fewer and fewer. If I knew how to dance I would totally teach you. Hell I’d be proud to be able to, but I just… those are things I just don’t know how to do kid. I didn’t exactly have the same experiences that you’ve had. School and its social hierarchy just weren’t really my thing you know?” Emma passed a plate to Henry before grabbing her own and coming around the island to sit next to him.

Henry nodded her head in understanding before asking his mom, “do you regret it?”

“Regret what Henry?” Emma speared some asparagus, putting it in her mouth and chewing as she looked over at her son.

“Well maybe not regret but felt like you missed out? On… on being a kid?” Henry’s eyes were soft, sympathetic even, as he looked at his mom, interested in her answer.

“That’s really kinda tough to answer Henry. I mean, sure, there were times when I wished I could have had a normal upbringing but I didn’t. The more I dwelled on it then the bleaker things were for me. It got to a point where I didn’t… I just didn’t think about it anymore because it was more detrimental to do that than to focus on surviving.” Emma shrugged though it wasn’t in a dismissive way. She would never tell her son the nitty gritty details of just how shitty her childhood was. Would never disclose the instances of rape or molestation or violence because he didn’t need to know and frankly she didn’t want him to know.

“Kid, why are you asking me and not your mom about dancing?” Emma watched Henry’s face turn an interesting shade of red as he refused to look her in the eyes and turned back to his dinner, shoveling food into his mouth. “Uhh… is there something I should know especially since she’s going to be here in a little under an hour?”

At Henry’s muffled reply Emma smirked. “What was that kid? It sounded an awful lot like ‘ma’s the coolest, of COURSE she would be an awesome dancer!’”

“Eh yeah no… it’s just the older guys said something and it made me uncomfortable” was Henry’s vague reply as he pushed his food around his plate.

“Oooookay. Well I still say your mom is your best bet. She grew up over there and can teach you all those fancy smancy dances. All yer ma can teach is how to get” then Emma sing-songed  as she stood up and proceeded to drop to the floor “low, low, low, low, low.”

“Ma! Seriously?! Gross!” Henry shielded his eyes as Emma laughed and sat back down shoving Henry’s shoulder before turning back to her dinner. “I’m just sayin’-“

“Don’t…. just… don’t. It’s bad enough the older boys call mom a MILF, I don’t wanna think about my ma getting ‘loooooowwwwwwwww’.”  He stabbed at his chicken and shoved it in his mouth.

Emma snickered at the disturbed and horrified look on Henry’s face. She decided to compound his mortification by asking, “Does the M stand for mom or mayor?”

“Not listening,” Henry put his fingers in his ears and started chanting “la la la la la la la la la.”

She grabbed his hands which he tried to keep on his ears and Emma bumped heads with him to get his attention. “Seriously though, do you want me to ask your mom for you?”

“Naw, I think it’ll be better coming from me.” Henry said as he and Emma turned their attention to their respective dinners and demolished it in record time.

They went to the living room after cleaning up and started a movie until there was a knock at the front door announcing Regina’s arrival.

“Come in!” Emma and Henry yelled in unison. They heard the front door open and close and the sound of Regina’s heels on the hardwoods.

“Would it really kill either of you to answer the door? Beyond that, we don’t do that in our house Henry, what makes you think I would appreciate you doing that in Emma’s as well?” was Regina’s pointed question. Henry smiled abashedly before quickly standing up and approaching his mother. Emma watched and knew what he was about to ask but the deer in head lights look that Regina shot her was enough to make Emma giggle as Henry took Regina’s hands and looked at her seriously. Well as seriously as a teenager could.

“Mom, would you do me the honor of teaching me how to dance?” Although Henry’s question was earnest, Emma started laughing as Regina just blinked at her son.

“Umm. Yes. Yes I would be pleased to teach you to dance Henry.” Regina beamed at her son before throwing a scowl at Emma. “And what, pray tell, is so funny Miss Swan?”

“Nothing, just thinking about mom the mayor, that’s all. You had to be there for it.” Emma grinned slyly.

Regina shook her head. Sometimes she just did not understand Emma’s humor.

“Cool! Can we start after your thing on Sunday with ma?” Henry asked excitedly.

“Of course we can. What type of dancing do you want to learn?” Regina asked as she sat down at the end of the couch and looked up at her son.

“Whatever you had to do at balls back in the old world, I guess that would be ballroom right?”

Emma watched the excitement leave Regina’s eyes; a smile was still on her face but it was obvious she was not as enamored with the idea as she was when Henry asked. “Of a sort, yes.”

“All right, it’s a date then! But I gotta go, I’m staying over at a friend’s house- ha, but you already knew that. Bye mom. Bye ma.” Henry hugged and kissed each of his mother’s before grabbing his backpack by the entryway, leaving the house.

“You didn’t seem too enthused with the lessons once Henry mentioned what type.”

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose before sitting back. “I don’t really want him learning anything from that realm. But as things go, dancing is not the most horrible thing he could have asked me to teach him.”

Emma’s smile was sympathetic. She got it.

“So what are we watching this evening? I give you free reign of my Netflix account.”

“Pop the popcorn and I’ll have it all queued up for us when you get back.” Regina kicked off her heels and grabbed the remote to access the account.

Friday’s had become family dinner and movie night though recently it had just been movie night with Emma and Regina since Henry wanted to sleep over with friends. It was getting closer to summer so both Regina and Emma were letting him spend his time with his friends more often since school would be out soon.

When Emma returned she brought some waters and a bottle of wine along with the popcorn.

As the movie began Emma looked over at Regina. “Uhh is this a scary movie?” Regina shushed her which drew an eyebrow raise from Emma before she looked back at the screen.

~~~

Emma screamed, jumping in her seat next to Regina.

Regina’s laugh was deep and throaty as she looked over at Emma who was peeking through her fingers at the TV screen. “I didn’t take you for a screamer Emma.”

Emma gaped at Regina, her face tinging pink at Regina’s seemingly innocent comment, though Emma’s mind went somewhere else due to the dark chuckle that rumbled out of Regina.

“Yeah well, well, well you would too with the fucking Babadook! What the hell type of movie choice was this Regina?! You are evil.” Emma glowered at her.

Regina laughed as she took a sip from her wine and regarded Emma, “so I’ve been told.”

When Regina’s focus was back on the screen and she went to take another sip Emma leaned in and whispered breathily, “… as for the screaming, I think the only thing I can tell you is… spoiler’s sweetie.” Regina choked on her wine and Emma grinned broadly, grabbing a handful of popcorn and turning back to the movie before losing her appetite watching the mothers decent into madenss.

Emma loved scary movies, she loved slashers and she loved thrillers. This movie… she wasn’t even sure she could stand to watch it during the day; it was just too damn unnerving. She started looking everywhere but at the screen. The paintings on the wall, the books on the shelves, Regina’s feet up on the table- wait, what?

“You’re staring Emma.” Regina’s voice spooked her and Emma jumped a little bit.

“How ‘bout we just turn the movie off, k? And I can’t help but stare, your feet are on my table. You NEVER put your feet up. You always say its poor manners.” Emma stated as she turned to look at Regina.

“Yes, well, I suppose you are rubbing off on me, and not in a good way.” Regina said as she grabbed the remote and went back to the home screen, removing her feet from the table.

“Hey now! I didn’t say you had to take your feet off. I was just… I don’t know I was surprised. I know how much manners mean to you, that’s all.” Emma said as she grabbed Regina’s legs and placed them back on the table before sitting back, shoulder to shoulder with her and put her feet up next to Regina’s. “See. Not so bad is it?” Emma asked playfully as she wriggled her toes.

“No, it’s not so bad… I don’t think I would ever do this in my own house but I find that thought so very odd… that I’m comfortable doing that here but not in my own home.”

“Yeah it’s probably because we’re all peasant-like here and stuff.” Emma grinned as she bumped Regina’s shoulder.

“No… I think it’s that the more time I spend here the more I feel like this is a home and where I live is just a house. Yes it was what I wanted and had a certain aesthetic that reflected my station at one time in my life…  but now… now I want a home.” Regina spoke softly, reverently as her eyes swept the room noting the little touches that made the room warm and inviting. She felt a certain peace and happiness here and it had everything to do with the fact that this house reflected Emma as well as Henry. It was a melding of their two personalities and she loved that about being here.

“I’ve been reflecting on my life and what I want out of it. I do love my job as mayor. It’s not the power of the position but it’s the order of it. That I know when I make decisions it is to enhance the town and our environment. But I never seem to do that in my own life, at least in a way that doesn’t feel forced or somehow disingenuous. I… I think I want to redecorate my house, have Henry help me with it. I want it to be more welcoming. Right now it just feels like a, like a mausoleum, an echo of a different time and a different life.”

Emma patted Regina’s thigh, “I think Henry would love to do that with you. Though I think I can speak for Henry as well as myself when I say, dear god leave that kitchen alone, it is perfect!”

Regina looked over at Emma and laughed. “You think it’s perfect because I cook for you.”

Emma shook her head, “nope, not the only reason. It also happens to be the homiest room in the house next to Henry’s room and yours. That and we seem to have our most meaningful conversations there.”

Regina arched a brow tabling the last sentence for a later date, “… and just how do you know what my bedroom looks like, hmm?”

“Uhhh yeah, about that… you see… uh it’s kinda like this… you know  when you went missing because I ummm _erroneously_ said you killed Dr. Hopper? Well Henry kinda, sorta ran away- to your house! He ran away to your house…. and I found him there curled up in your bed. We uhh, we actually stayed there a couple nights because he wouldn’t leave, he kept waiting for you to come back.”

Regina was silent as she absorbed that information. _My son waited for me. He was waiting for me to come back.._

“Henry might not always have shown you that he cared, or even seemed like he believed in you, but I think even in the back of his mind he knew you wouldn’t have done what you were accused of.”

“I never knew…” Regina said sadly. If she had known that… well, it may have made a difference but then again it might not have. She wasn’t exactly in the best frame of mind at the time and felt the sting of betrayal from every person she thought she could trust. She looked over at Emma and said gently, “thank you for telling me that.”

“You’re welcome.” Emma smiled back at her.

Regina grinned mischievously. “Emma?”

“Yes Regina?”

“You should have enjoyed my bed while you had the chance.”

“Oh?”

“Yes… because that’s all you’re getting.”

Emma barked out a laugh recognizing the line from when she had taken Regina’s blue shirt. “Hah! So says you. I’m stealing your bed and its bedding. Just you wait, one day you’ll come home and BAM, it’ll be missing.”

Regina shook her head, “You must have been a terrible criminal. You don’t tell the person you’re going to steal from that you will in fact steal from them.”

Emma shrugged, “never claimed to be a good criminal. If I was, I wouldn’t have been caught.”

~~~

Emma didn’t know what was drawing her from sleep but she prayed it was something good. She sat up in her darkened room eyes still closed as she tried to determine what exactly had roused her.

“Oi, Swan. Boss? You there? Shit what do they say in those copper shows…uhh, over? 10-4? Tally ho? Fuckin’ ‘ell, I don’t know. Swan, wake up!”

Emma groaned as she threw herself back against her pillows. She was currently ruing the day she had brought home the spare radio and receiver from the station. For a while there she was sleeping through her cellphone when David was on-call for overnights. He didn’t need to get a hold of her often, but when he did she slept right through the call. The radio, however, always woke her up.

Tossing back the covers she shivered slightly as she padded lightly over to the dresser and snatched up the radio.

“Will, you better have a damn good reason-“

“I found the people that’s been doing the break-ins. Well, actually I was patrolling and saw-“

“Okay I get the picture. Where are you?” Emma asked as she started pulling on clothes, getting ready to head out to Will’s location.

“Hawthorne and Greenwood.”

“I’ll be there shortly.” Emma pulled on her leather jacket over her gun holster then picked up her cellphone quickly dialing Regina’s number as she headed downstairs silently.

“Hello?” Regina’s sleepy voice answered.

“I need you to come over and watch Henry. I got called out.” Emma said as she stood at the base of the stairs. She could hear rustling in the background and then the phone call disconnected as a whoosh of purple smoke appeared in her entryway.

Regina pulled her robe a little more tightly around her, “what’s going on? Why were you called out?”

“Will thinks he’s found the person or persons responsible for the break-ins. I’m going to meet him. I just wanted someone to be here while I went out.”

“Maybe it would be better if I went with you. Why not get your mother to come over here?”

“Regina, I’m the Sheriff, this is my job. We are running down a lead which doesn’t require you to help us… if I need you, I promise I’ll call.”

Regina gave Emma a sleepy nod and went to go to the living room but Emma stepped forward and gently took her arm. “Where are you going?”

“The couch of course.”

Emma shook her head and directed Regina towards the stairs; “both of us don’t have to lose sleep over this. Just climb in my bed and go back to sleep. I don’t know how long I’ll be.”

Regina arched a brow at Emma before she started to go up the stairs. Emma watched her go up before Regina paused and turned around mouth open as if she were going to say something.

“Before you say anything, yes I know the thread count of my sheets is nowhere near as wonderful as yours but you’ll just have to deal.” She grinned at Regina who leaned against the bannister.

“Actually Miss Swan I was going to ask you if you wanted to be poofed to the scene of the crime.” Although Regina was bathed in shadows Emma could detect the mirth in her voice.

“No need, I got this.” With that Emma walked towards the front door. Before she reached it white energy ribbons snaked their way from her feet up to the top of her head engulfing her in a brilliant white light before blinking out of existence with Emma. Regina’s eyes widened as she sat down heavily on the stairs. _I didn’t teach her how to teleport…_

Across town and a block away from Hawthorne and Greenwood Emma materialized in an alleyway. She slowly crept out the mouth of it. Spotting Will she made her way to him.

“What’ve we got?” She whispered from just behind him.

Will jumped a bit before gathering himself and turning slightly towards her. “Christ a’mighty boss, give a bloke a lil’ warning will’ya?” Will whispered vehemently to Emma who shrugged.

“Well, I kin tell ya what we don’t ‘ave… the thieves. There is definitely more than one but they split up and I followed the one to that building ov’r there.” Will pointed to a building that Emma was unfamiliar with. For a small town, Storybrooke had more than its fair share of boarded up buildings and businesses.

“Okay, where and when did you spot them?”

“See I was on patrol, like you told me to do. An’ I see these two shady lookin’ blokes so I parked the car and followed ‘em on foot. Didn’t think nothin’ of it when they went into the Rabbit Hole ‘cept it’s goin on nearly 4am and I know they ain’t open that late. I waited outside an’ seen ‘em leavin’ so followed ‘em but they parted ways on Elm. I followed the one and he eventually went into that building right there.” Will pointed to the building again.

Time was not on their side, it was getting closer to summer months so sunrise was starting earlier. The sky was already getting lighter out.

“All right. Unfortunately we need more manpower to clear a building. I’m calling David and seeing who he can get here that won’t get anybody hurt, or worse killed.” Emma made her call to David who suggested a few people. Giving him the details Emma waited as Will scouted the rest of the building before coming back as the others arrived. Will briefed them on the situation and they agreed on the entry point, who would enter and who would cover the exits.

“Okay people, let’s do this then.” Emma drew her glock and held it down by her side. Will looked at her. “Well?” Emma asked.

“Not to point out the obvious sarge, but shouldn’t I ‘ave a gun or something?” Will asked.

“Or something.” Emma deadpanned before looking at David who gave Will a Taser. Emma winked then went around Will and started her approach to the building in the weakening shadows. She caught some of Will’s mumbled “And here I thought the mayor was cheeky.”

Emma, David, and Will entered the building with one other person. In the end it was anticlimactic. No one was there but it was obvious that someone had been at one point. It was completely possible that they had left between when Will contacted Emma and then Emma had contacted David.

The team went to the station and Emma did a debriefing with everyone. She was impressed with some of the people and had asked if they could be called on again should such a situation arise to which the people agreed and gave Emma their contact information.

Emma had decided that she and Will would go back to the building a little bit later in the morning and check it out again. The building was abandoned and had no power so they were working to find the building owner, more than likely the banished Mr. Gold, to see about getting the power going to turn on the lights.

Will was leaning back in a chair, his feet propped up on a desk when a very distinctive click clacking of heels rang out in the hall outside the office doors. Emma looked up from her desk and smiled as Regina entered the station with a take away cup in her hand as well as Tupperware. She stopped next to the desk Will was at and stared him down. Will popped up looking back at Emma as he started shuffling towards the exit. “Well I’ll just be off then! Emma, your Mayorness.”

Regina turned to Emma who shrugged and smiled as she looked back down at her paperwork.

“I almost feel like I should take a picture to immortalize this moment. Who would have thought I would see the day where Sherriff Swan was _actually_ doing paperwork that I didn’t initiate.” Regina’s rich voice floated from some point to the side of Emma who looked up in protest only to have her picture taken by a smirking Regina.

“There’s something so nostalgic about seeing you with your eyes flashing and nostrils flared… it’s the defiance in your stance,” Regina said as she took the seat next to the desk, crossing her legs as she studied the picture on her phone. “It always made you seem so… worthy.”

Emma twirled a pen between her fingers before smartly retorting “Oh? Worthy of what? Your disdain? Anger? Petulance perhaps? Solid right hook? Though I am particularly fond of your acerbic wit.” She said as she reached for the cup.

Regina smiled softly and said warmly, “Respect. Admiration…” her eyes flickered up to regard Emma as her voice went flat, “Loathing.”

Emma rolled her eyes. Regina chuckled as she put her phone away and placed the Tupperware in front of Emma.

“I made you breakfast.” Regina offered.

“How positively domestic.” Emma ran her fingers over the still warm top of the Tupperware.

Regina did a double take. The rejoinder sounded like something that would roll off of her own tongue.

“Well if you don’t want breakfast…” Regina half-heartedly reached for the container, which Emma snatched away and cradled to her as she rolled the chair away.

“Oh no. This is mine. ALL mine!”

“And how do you plan on eating it?” Regina inquired sweetly. Emma opened her mouth to respond but then snapped it shut as Regina held a fork loosely between her fingertips. Her smile was all mischief and sharp eyeteeth.

“Umm, with that fork?” Emma said hopefully as she rolled back over to the desk, taking the lid off the container and set it down.

Regina tsked. “You think so?” She wiggled the fork between her fingers.

“…yes?”

“Mmm that sounds more like a question dear; surely you can do better than that.”

“Gimme the damn fork Regina.” Emma growled.

“Oh so we go from question to demands, I like how you skipped the bargaining phase.” Regina held the fork aloft which Emma quickly took and started shoveling the food into her mouth.

“You eat like a child.” Regina wrinkled her nose in distaste.

“Yeah? Wull you drive like a gram’ma.” Emma said around a mouthful of food.

“…and you teleport like a mature witch.” Regina stated as she stared intently at Emma. “I thought you weren’t practicing practical magic?”

Emma swallowed her food thickly and suddenly wasn’t hungry any more. “I was going to tell you. In fact that’s what I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow during our lesson. I… I didn’t do it on purpose, at least not the first time.”

“First time?” Regina asked in alarm. “You’ve done this more than once? This wasn’t just some one off fluke?”

Emma nodded abashedly. “The first time it, it just happened and… I just know that I know _how_ to do it and _can_ do it. I just don’t know how I’m _doing_ it.” Emma couldn’t meet Regina’s eyes. She knew she hadn’t done anything wrong per se but she also knew she should have let Regina know the first time she teleported.

She wasn’t lying when she said she hadn’t meant to do it, that it had just happened. Emma had taken up running again as they had moved into springtime. She had established a routine but was getting bored with it. She was on her usual run when she thought, _that path over by the Troll Bridge has some beautiful flowers…_ the next thing she knew she was near that same path that she could see in her mind. Smelling the scent of the flowers that she remembered vaguely from the last time she had been out there. That is before she body planted into the bridge. That had been the first time she teleported.

“Emma… why didn’t you tell me about this sooner?” Regina asked in exasperation.

“Because! You always are fixing my cock-ups with magic-“

Regina interrupted Emma. “This isn’t a cock-up, this is you using magic that you shouldn’t be, but apparently have an innate ability to do. What I don’t get is why you wouldn’t tell me.” She was upset but not for the reasons that Emma was probably thinking. She was worried because if Emma was willing to keep this from her, what other magical things had she been doing without her knowledge. It wasn’t a matter of Regina wanting to know but needing to in case she had to step in to help. The last thing she wanted was for Emma to be hurt, possibly fatally.

“I’m sorry. I was going to tell you tomorrow about it. I… I was afraid that if this was something I couldn’t control you’d have to send me across the line. The thought of never being able to see any of you again because I can’t control my powers is terrifying to me.” Emma bit her lip because she felt exposed admitting that.

Regina’s eyes softened. “Not while I’m around… but I can’t help ensure that unless you talk to me and keep me in the ‘loop’ as you like to say.”

Emma nodded at her emphatically.

“So… is there anything else you need to tell me… any other magical mishaps I should know about?”

“No, just that.”

Emma picked at her food while Regina watched her with an inscrutable expression.

“Regina?”

“Yes?”

“Your weirding me out here with your staring, if you have something on your mind just say it.” Emma shifted uncomfortably under Regina’s gaze.

“I was taken aback and the knowledge that I didn’t know this about you… it unnerved me.” Regina’s voice wavered a bit.

“Are you mad?”

“Should I be?” Came the tart retort.

“Do you have to answer a question with a question?” Emma was getting frustrated with Regina’s backsliding into her go to deflection device, questions.

“Do you have to ask asinine questions when as my friend you should know that I give a shit about you and your well-being? Jesus Emma if you hadn’t been able to control it-“

“I know!” Emma yelled then said more gently, “I know. I messed up. I’ll probably continue to mess up but I won’t make this mistake again, you have my word.”

Regina pursed her lips and stared hard at Emma before nodding her head grudgingly.

“Did you apprehend the burglar’s?”

“… no. I’m trying to track down the owner. There are some doors that are locked on the premises but we kinda need to be able to see without using flashlights to do a full accounting of the area. They might have left some clues but I am not combing that place with just flashlights. Wait… why are you smiling like that?”

A smile was slowly blooming across Regina’s face and she stood up. “Give me the address and meet me there at 10am. I can get us some light. Eat up dear.”

~~~

Will and Emma were leaning against the building in boredom when the Regina’s black benz pulled up to the curb. Regina stepped out and approached the building.

“My don’t you two make a fine pair of law enforcement officials. I’m oh so overjoyed to see that the Sheriff’s office is in good hands.”

“Ha ha Regina. So you said to meet you here and we’re here. Are you going to do some sort of achio lumos or something?”

Regina scowled, “Do I look like I carry a wand? And that doesn’t even make sense as a spell in the Harry Potter-verse Emma.” Regina pulled a large black ring of keys out of her purse. Will’s eyes lit up.

“Don’t even think about it Scarlet, they’re enchanted.”

“Can’t blame a bloke for trying.” Will shrugged good naturedly and Emma shook her head as they followed Regina around back.

Regina stood in the doorway was Will and Emma hunted until they eventually found the electrical box, turning on the lights and then entered the main part of the building.

“No.freaking.WAY!” Emma’s eyes went wide as she gaped at the glory that was a well preserved mid 80’s roller rink. That morning it was hard to really get a sense of what she was walking through because everything was draped and there were boxes scattered along the floor. Then again she had been in a different part of the building and this part was handled by David.

“Wicked.” Will said as he turned a grin Emma’s way. They high fived then struck a pose strumming air guitars.

Regina rolled her eyes as she walked past them towards the concession stand, “I do believe you two have some police work to do? That is what the good citizens of this town are paying you for is it not?”

“I think… I think umm I should check out the DJ booth because who wouldn’t hide their uhh stuff there. Ya know?” Emma and Will practically fell over each other as they rushed for the booth.

They were in there a while and Regina had given up hope of them ever coming out again when the speakers blared to life and Journey assaulted her ears. “Would you two take this seriously and do your job!” Regina screamed over the music which quickly turned off.

Emma jogged over to her and grinned sheepishly. “Sorry boss.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Well at least I know where you get that from sarge.” Will grinned at Emma who rolled her eyes and decided it would be prudent to start focusing on the task at hand due to the death glares coming her way from the mayor.

Emma retraced her steps from where she had originally entered the building earlier in the morning. The building was split between a bowling alley and a roller rink with a large storage space held between them. As Emma was going through the storage space she came upon a man. She pulled her service weapon and grinned, “Freeze! Hands above your head where I can see them; no sudden moves and turn around slowly.”

As she was approaching the man she was hit from behind, her gun sliding away from her. “FUCK!”

Emma got up and ran after the two men who sprinted away from her. She saw one toss something to the other who seemed to shove it in his mouth. Emma threw her hand out and a lightning bolt flared out from it, hitting the ceiling above the fleeing men’s heads and erupting into sparks. “STOP!”

The men didn’t listen to her and kept running towards the skating rink. Will came out to see what all the commotion was about but was barreled into by the rapidly shrinking men. By the time Emma got to the door Will had bounced back up and hollered into the rink, “Regina, they’re using cakes from Wonderland. They just shrunk themselves.”

“Lovely,” came the bitingly flat response.

Emma threw up her hands and was obviously casting a spell. Before Regina could ask she smiled and said, “Blocking spell, there’s no way they can get out of here now.”

“Not bad… though you do realize that you went a little overzealous with it? They can’t get out, but neither can we until you take it down.” Regina raised an eyebrow and Emma deflated a little.

“Hey, it’s my first one.”

“We will discuss your flagrant use of magic without guidance at another time. Unfortunately Wonderland edibles fall outside the realm of magical tracking. No wonder we couldn’t find them.” Regina said as she started looking along the floor.

Every now and again they would hear scurrying but it was indistinct enough that they could not pinpoint where it was coming from.

“Well… this is gunna take forever.” Will said as he popped up from behind the concession stand. “Oi, can’t you do some magical hocus pocus bollocks?”

“I know you are not speaking to me in that way.” Regina stood ramrod straight, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at Will.

Emma could sense a big bitch fit was brewing so she held up her hands and was about to say something when she both felt and heard a sickening crunch from underfoot. “Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god oh god. Tell me that didn’t just fucking happen. Tell me I didn’t just STEP on the suspects!”

Will trotted over and looked at Emma’s foot as she lifted it up.

“You want the good news or the bad news?”

“OH god.” Emma felt sick.

“Well… the good news is, we won’t have to worry about any more robberies.”

Emma quickly took off her boot and flung it across the room before fleeing the premises, knocking down her barrier spell in the process. Regina sprinted across the room to follow Emma outside and threw a “fucking idiot” at Will as she passed him.

“Was it something I said?” Will asked the empty air as he stood there then went to collect Emma’s discarded boot.


	12. I Didn't Know... You Could Rollarskate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> I am delineating an area at the beginning of the chapter that contains a possible trigger for anyone regarding molestation, rape, and physical violence by bracketing it between "*******" with a slightly larger gap than I usually have between paragraphs. You can read the chapter without the section between "*******" without issues of continuity though this section is brief. Like most moments in this story where Regina and Emma interact it's a narrative remembrance.

Despite running after Emma, Regina was not able to catch up to the blonde and watched helplessly as she teleported away to god knows where. Regina tried to track Emma but was incapable of it. Whatever frame of mind the blonde was in was fueling her magic making her untraceable.

Regina stormed back into the roller rink, eyes turning indigo in her rage as the building shook from her fury at Will’s callous joking manner as well as her worry for the blonde’s safety. Will was quick to point out that Emma hadn’t killed the suspects but she had inadvertently gotten them when she threw her boot.

“Whoa your majesty! Take a look. The men are fine. See.” He held out his hand showing her the two knocked out thieves. “She hit them when she threw her shoe. I was just taking the piss with her; she stepped on some mummified cotton candy or something.”

That information did little to quell Regina’s anger. She snatched the boot from Will’s grasp before teleporting them and the suspects back to the sheriff’s station. Regina separated the suspects into the two cells and erected a barrier spell on both. She had grit out to Will that she would have to go back to her house and make a potion that would bring the men back to their normal size. However, before she did that she made sure Will knew just exactly how displeased with him she was.

Ruby was serving Belle on the outdoor patio when Will materialized in the middle of Main Street sans clothes. A red blush enveloped Will’s chest and face before he looked around, noting the lack of people in the vicinity and shrugged his shoulders before sauntering over to the two women, not even bothering to hide himself from their gaze.

“Oh dear god,” Belle blurted out as she averted her eyes whereas Ruby wolf whistled.

“What’d you do to piss off Regina?” Ruby asked as Will came up next to her and she held out her apron, which Will took and wrapped around his waist. His backside was still blowing in the wind but at least he knew it was one of his better assets to be out in the open.

“Who says I pissed off Regina, eh? I’ve been known to wrong more than one magical lady in my time.” He grinned rakishly as he folded his arms across his chest.

“Seriously Will?” Was Ruby’s incredulous response.

Belle snorted as she finally looked at him, “Pretty obvious considering you appeared in the middle of purple smoke.”

“Ah, good point. Well, if I tell you ladies then you will probably be just as angry as Regina and I really don’t need that type of intense female anger coming my way, so I will bid you fair ladies a wonderful day.” Will tipped an invisible hat their way and beat a hasty retreat up the road leaving the two women very curious as to what he had done and if this would be the least of his worries considering Regina’s track record with grudges.

Rather than going back to her house Regina searched all over the town looking for Emma. As it started to get late Regina began to panic since her thoughts turned to all the worst-case scenarios involving Emma and her magic. Regina decided to try another locating spell and was pleasantly surprised to find that she could faintly detect Emma. She tracked her to her vault surprisingly. When Regina poofed in she found Emma huddled in a corner, a soft keening coming creakily from her throat, her head against her knees and her arms clutched around them.

“Emma, it’s me,” Regina said softly as she approached Emma tentatively “can I sit with you?” Emma didn’t respond but she also didn’t say no.

Regina kneeled down next to Emma and reached out her left hand stroking Emma’s arm, her fingers rubbing gently as Regina placed her right hand whisper soft against Emma’s hair. “Will was joking Emma… the idiot. You didn’t hurt those men. They’re in the cells at the Sheriff’s station. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Emma choked out a sob and turned tear stained silver eyes Regina’s way and asked brokenly “So I didn’t kill them?” This question nearly undid Regina. Instead she offered a small warm smile, cupping Emma’s cheeks wiping away her tears with the softest brush of her thumbs under Emma’s eyes as she whispered fiercely, “No! You didn’t Emma. I don’t think you could ever do something like that.”

Pulling away, Emma snorted in derision “Then you really don’t know me.”

Regina sat back and looked at Emma, really looked at her. This was more than just these two men and what Emma thought she had done. From what Regina had seen of Emma’s magic, whenever her eyes turned silver it was due to emotional stress which Regina believed came from events in Emma’s past and were a trigger for her. As they had been growing closer and talking more freely Emma had hinted from time to time about her past but had never disclosed anything explicit.

Despite having read Emma’s file when Sidney had obtained it for her, Regina knew that those files didn’t capture everything the blonde had experienced. It was something that Regina had been actively trying to avoid because as they had been becoming friends and confidantes, Regina found she cared deeply for the blonde and it was becoming harder to reconcile that Regina knew she was responsible for the circumstances of Emma’s troubled past. She would never take all of the responsibility for it because Emma’s parents could have made a different decision but didn’t. The systems in place to help should have protected Emma; the foster care system should have protected Emma but it didn’t, the police officers who responded should have but didn’t. There were so many points in Emma’s life that could have been different, could have ben avoided but weren’t. Even though Regina knew all of this and knew she did not have any control over how Emma was treated in this world, Regina had felt the encroachment of the heavy weight of guilt when she was in the blonde’s presence and Emma would drift off in silent contemplation or would drop some small snippet of knowledge that glossed over the vile experiences of her childhood.

 

*******

 

“Maybe I don’t. But I know enough… and I _do_ know you well-” Regina was not prepared for the emotionless voice that cut her off.

“I killed a man once, when I was a child. Stolen from people when I was a teenager, from hunched over frail older men and women. I’ve hurt people during my bail bondsman days, liked it even, was good at it. But I have killed… I didn’t get caught because I was a kid and another girl stepped forward saying she did it. She went to juvie but was out at 25.” Emma stated as she put her chin atop her arms, staring off into her troubled past.

“It was one of my foster brothers. I was in that house for 8 months and 15 days. It didn’t start until I was there for 4 months. I’d just started to develop. My breasts were coming in. Randy used to say they were my mosquito bites. I didn’t think anything of it cuz he was like two years older than me.” Emma chuckled darkly. “It was all so fucking innocuous how it started and then once it did… I couldn’t stop it, couldn’t stop _him_ , couldn’t do anything. None of us girls could. I’m pretty sure our foster dad raped him, molested him too… they were both evil bastards. When they were done they would- they would-” Emma stuttered, closed her mouth and gritted her teeth digging her fingers into her arms before continuing, “They’d beat us after. The bruises were never anywhere someone would see them.”

Emma leaned back, her head falling against the stone wall, her eyes closing in contemplation. “I just- I got to a point where I didn’t fucking care anymore. If you hid then things were so much worse.”

Regina could feel Emma’s magic stirring, lapping at the edge of her own. She reached out with hers, pouring her empathy, her care, her… love for Emma, for their friendship to calm to approaching tempest.

Emma opened her eyes which flitted to Regina briefly, an acknowledgement before continuing. “We were playing his favorite game when I… I snapped. I wasn’t afraid of what would come after, I just wanted him to feel just how terribly I did. I wanted HIM to be terrified for once; and I… well let’s just say I pulled a Bobbitt on him. While he was screaming I grabbed the closest heavy object I could find and I start hitting him until he… just… stopped. Sara woke up because of the initial screams and watched me as I bludgeoned him to death. She was not much bigger than me but in her panic she picked me up and carried me out of the house then we ran. We ran for so long that when we stopped I thought my legs were going to fall off. She- we switched clothes at a gas station we ended up at and she made me clean myself up. When she had carried me out of the house she got blood on her so I guess it wasn’t such a leap for the detectives later on. We got picked up a couple hours later… and… and…” Emma’s voice broke, her lower lip trembling as tears dripped from her cheeks onto her arms.

“I know a little something of being made another person’s toy. Of dreading when it will happen and not being able to see any way out of it. Of wishing for and welcoming death because things just seem so-“

“Hopeless.” Emma whispered.

“Yes.” Regina said as she sat against the wall close to Emma, so close their shoulders were touching. She tentatively wrapped an arm around Emma and let out a breath when the other woman sagged against her, allowing Regina to hold her.

“I don’t have the best moral compass but even I know that what you did was justifiably inevitable. If not you then some other child or person would have done it. Those types of crimes invariably see the light of day.” Regina ran her fingers through Emma’s hair.

“No they don’t Regina.” Emma said haltingly. “Not all the time and not to the people who should catch them.”

Regina drew in a deep breath before softly stating, “True… but sometimes. Sometimes those bastards pay for their crimes. Sometimes people turn a blind eye because it will ruin the image they have of the offender. Most times people don’t want to acknowledge that something so atrocious is possible. At least in this world you have a term, a concept for it. Rape was not in our lexicon over in the Enchanted Forrest since women were chattel.”

Emma sighed deeply, “Is that why Snow doesn’t acknowledge that my grandfather raped you?” The pointedness of the question was unexpected and momentarily stunned Regina.

“It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know that you were forced to marry my grandfather. It wasn’t a loving marriage, at least I assume it wasn’t since it wasn’t what you wanted, and… there had to of been expectations because of your station and your gender.” Emma said as she leaned heavily against Regina now. She was so very tired.

“… I think it would hurt Snow’s view of her father. Make what I did seem perhaps less horrific. Not a free pass from what I did but an explanation of why.”

“Because acknowledging that you were stuck in a marriage where you were forced to have sex with a man you didn’t love, who didn’t love you and treated you like hired help for nearly a decade would illustrate to her the hell you endured.” Emma’s flat tone didn’t surprise Regina.

“… yes.”

“This is why I can’t and won’t tell her these things from my past. If I hear the line of ‘we were giving you your best chance’ one more time I may actually hurt her. It’s her justification for everything; my father’s reasoning for his dislike of you. They were _forced_ to do it as if there weren’t any other choices to have been made. There’s no accountability for their actions and what happened after.” Emma spat out bitterly.

“Not that I would think to defend your mother, but she had no clue as to the world I was cursing us all too. Everyone hoped- actually, they made the assumption that nothing could be worse, that where we would end up would be like ours. I think that is the hubris of any human; the assumption that what we will find will be just like us, that what we encounter will be familiar and therefore intelligible. There are some vile things from our world that this one has yet to think up and yet there are a great many acts and actions here that astound me in their cruelty and viciousness. That’s saying something considering it’s coming from a woman who ordered the torture and murder of people.” Regina finished quietly. “Nothing I will ever do will make up for that. I could live a hundred lifetimes and never make up for how many people I have damaged, how many lives I destroyed without empathy or conscience… and yet I wouldn’t change my actions because they brought me Henry. I love our son and that having him reminded me of the girl I once was.” Regina said unrepentantly.

“…I don’t think it would take much for anyone to go down the path that you did. I think that within us we all have the capacity to do terrible things… it’s just a matter of if we act on them or not. I don’t say that lightly nor am I being flippant, just stating that it doesn’t take much to be consumed by malice or hatred, or fear. I don’t condone what you did but who I know is the woman you are now… and you fight for these people, protect these people, even though they may hate you.” When Regina met Emma’s eyes they were back to their normal color and shone with understanding and warmth. This was one of the things that Regina valued about the blonde, that she didn’t do pity but had an amazing capacity to weigh both sides; there was no black and white with her, no absolutes, just acceptance.

 

*******

 

They sat together for an hour, just listening to the other breathe in and out. Each leaning into the other, arms linked and heads pressed together drawing comfort from the proximity of the other.

“Will you put me in jail if I kill Will? What he did was pretty shitty.” Emma finally broke the silence.

“No… but I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that. You may have to start arresting him for indecent exposure though.” Regina’s laugh was rich and dark sending a shiver down Emma’s spine.

“… what’d you do?” Emma looked at Regina, noting the crinkling of her eyes, the slope of her lips as she smiled.

“Let’s just say that until you forgive him… well… he will be having some interesting times walking around town when in your line of sight.”

Emma barked out a laugh.

Eventually Regina helped Emma up and poofed them to Emma’s house. There was something in Emma’s demeanor that made Regina ask if Emma wanted her to stay.

“Would you- uhh never mind.” Emma said and went to turn away.

Regina stopped her, “Whatever it is that you were thinking of asking me, if I can do it for you I will.”

“I- I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Emma said slowly.

“I really don’t think there is anything you could ask me that would make me uncomfortable.” Regina dipped her head, catching Emma’s eyes to let her see the sincerity in them.

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking back at Regina. It took a lot for her to simply ask, “Will you lay down with me and hold me until I fall asleep. I don’t want to be alone.”

If this had been a few months ago Emma would never have thought to ask that question and Regina would not have felt any compunction to say no to the request. But they were different people with each other now and they had a different relationship, a relationship that was growing and changing with each interaction.

“Of course dear,” Regina eyes shone with compassion as she gently took Emma’s hand and led her to her bedroom. She helped Emma out of her boots and had her lay down on the bed before she grabbed a quilt off a chair and lay down behind Emma, arranging the quilt over the two of them.

Regina hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around Emma and hugging her tightly. “You will always be safe with me Emma. You can count on me.”

Emma squeezed Regina’s arms, tears pricking her eyes as she whispered, “ditto.”

Though neither of the women said anything about it, they both knew that this exchange was a first for both of them because for the first time in either of their lives they openly admitted to what they had both hinted at in their conversations up till this point; there was someone in the world that would fight for them, defend them, protect them, and be there for them no matter what. It was a comforting thought that filled both women with a sense of peace and comfort that had long been absent from both of their lives and they both drifted off to sleep suffused by the warmth of that knowledge.

Henry found them like this when he came home, but now with Emma on her back holding Regina secure against her side. He didn’t know exactly how he felt about finding the women this way beyond a little shocked that they would willingly seek this type of comfort from the other, but he recognized this was a special moment. Henry reached into his pocket and took out his phone snapping a photo. He smiled at the picture before closing the door knowing that had this been a few months ago Regina would never have done this and might be embarrassed when she awoke.

As he walked back downstairs to the living room he smiled, recognizing just how much his mother’s had changed since that night in the diner. Regina was softer now, more playful and open than she had been in the past. Emma was also a little more grounded and open to talk about her past. The relationship that the three of them had forged over these last few years, but especially within the last few months, made Henry’s heart swell with happiness. Turning back to his phone, he decided to make the picture his home screen because it was possibly the best picture of both his mother’s together and represented just how far they had come.

~~~

“Oi Emma, wait up.” Will yelled from across the street and Emma sped up just a little bit, making sure he wasn’t in her line of sight. She really hadn’t forgiven the thief for the joke he pulled on her at the roller rink. It wasn’t funny in the slightest. At first Emma found Regina’s spell rather comical in a deliciously dark way.

The first time she had seen Will was in Granny’s. She was getting her breakfast to go and was about to head to the station when he came in. He saw her before she saw him and approached her to apologize. No sooner than he had said “Emma I’m so very-“ she had turned around and locked eyes with him, felt herself raising her hand to blast him back away from her with magic but then he was enveloped in purple smoke. When the smoke cleared he was standing in front of her absolutely naked. She had raised an eyebrow before she set her food on the counter and casually arrested him for indecent exposure. Emma did feel that Granny was a little too taken with how she cuffed the naked man, reading him his rights and escorting him out of the diner, across the street and into the Sheriff’s station.

David’s reaction was probably the best.

“Hey Em- WHAT THE HELL?!” David had turned around quickly.

“Don’t ask.” Emma said as she walked Will into a cell and put him in.

“You can’t be serious Emma?” Will had asked incredulously as Emma walked away, flipping him the bird and slamming the door to her office making sure that she did not face the cells.

“What did you-“

“I don’t want to talk about it mate,” was Will’s reply as he flopped down on the bed.

“Well, could you at least cover up? My desk faces this way and I really don’t wanna see that dangling about.” David said as he walked away.

“Fat lot of good it’d do if Emma looks at me.”

Which brought Emma back to the present as Will grabbed her arm, drawing her gaze to his.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF! Purple smoke enveloped Will and when the cloud dissipated he was standing in front of Emma naked.

“Bloody ‘ell. When will I ‘ave my clothes back Emma? It’s been two weeks.” Will lamented as he threw his arms in the air.

Emma scratched the back of her neck, “Yeah well perhaps this will teach you a lesson about how NOT to joke around on the job. I mean… it is just a LITTLE funny.”

“Oi! Ain’t nuthin’ little about me.” Will protested.

“Ain’t that the truth!” Ruby shouted from across the street. “Now quit showing your dangly bits, you’re scaring off our customers!”

“Not from where I’m sittin’.” Granny hollered as she looked over the rim of her glasses with two other older women who cat-called the naked man.

Will saluted the women then turned a pensive look Emma’s way. “Seriously Emma I am sorry. I- I didn’t think. I don’t deal well with high-pressure situations in that I make a joke of everything. It’s how I deal.” He shrugged.

“Sorry but not sorry Will. I know I should have expected it from a wisecracking jackass such as you but I honestly thought that you and I had a better relationship than that, if not trust than at least mutual respect. I know we have joked around and all but I somehow expected more from you.” Emma said sadly.

Will rubbed his face in frustration. “I know, and I get that. You are probably one of the only people in this rubbish town that I can honestly say I enjoy being around. Look I can only apologize so much and, well, fuck, I don’t know what to do. We obviously can’t work together because you look at me and poof I’m starkers. As much fun as it is to have Granny and her knitting club ogle me, and believe me, they TRY to make sure you see me- well…”  He trailed off at a loss.

Looking meaningfully at Emma Will said, “I get that I fucked up. I don’t… I don’t LIKE many people. I don’t get along with many people. But I feel more like myself when I’m able to interact with you than I have in a while. That’s important to me. I am so very sorry that I hurt you through my joke. I honestly didn’t know that would be your reaction but now that I have experienced it, believe me, lesson learned.”

Emma stared at Will. She knew the man wasn’t one for heart to hearts and to see him in front of her as he was, her lie detector wasn’t pinging. He was telling the truth.

“Look Will… what you did reminded me of something I would have rather of forgotten. I don’t forgive you but I hope that I can… for both our sakes.” Emma said as she looked down and raised an eyebrow, “because this is SO not working for me. For now just know that I accept your apology such as it is but that we should do something in the meantime until I actually DO forgive you because this will keep happening until I do. If I see you, bye-bye clothing.”

Will stared hard at Emma pursing his lips, “Regina cursed me didn’t she?”

Emma was trying not to laugh because Will was striking a stoic pose… but the man was naked.

“Until I forgive you, anytime I see you you will become naked. So I think the best thing for us is if I work days and you work graves for this next month.”

Will nodded, “I can deal with that.”

“… and leave me bear claws on Saturdays.”

He bowed which garnered some hollers from the women across the street, “Your wish is my command sarge.”

“… and a mocha.”

“Fuckin’ ‘ell woman. Should I wax the death trap too?!” He stood with his hands on his hips looking at Emma incredulously.

“Now that you mention it-“

“Ohhhh no, I’m good on the baked goods and liquid requirements.”

Emma laughed.

“So are we cool boss?” Will asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, we’re _getting_ cool.”

“Great!” Will stepped forward as if to give a hug, cuz for whatever reason he was a hug-it-out kind of guy with Emma, but Emma jumped back slapping the man away. “Eww, just no!”

“If you don’t want that, I’ll take it!” Granny’s exclaimed, standing up from her seat in front of the diner.

Will's head snapped from Granny to Emma, “Arrest me. Arrest me NOW!”

~~~

Regina walked into the roller rink with Henry and mentally rolled her eyes at the spectacle before her. It seemed that most of Storybrooke had come out for the re-opening event. She had rallied the town with the Charming’s help in order to upgrade the space after a lot of pestering from Emma. The blonde seemed to have a weird fixation when it came to the space. Emma had lamented that the town really did not have a whole lot to offer when it came to entertainment outside Granny’s, the Rabbit Hole, and the movie theater. She made a good point that for the younger people in town they were pretty much screwed when it came to social venues.

The roller rink was a shining testament to the decade when the town arrived in Maine. Everything in the building had been left as is since it had been locked up all those years ago; so over the course of two week renovations both areas of the building had been deep cleaned and brought back up to code. The murals on the walls were still good and the townspeople that had helped in the cleaning had agreed that they should keep the retro-ness of the space as it was. After all, retro was in.

Emma had helped in getting the stereo system up to date but had insisted that they still be able to play from the plethora of records that they found in the back of the fairly large DJ booth. Regina’s eyes had glazed over during one of their lunches as Emma gushed about the “wicked” set list she had planned out with one of the local teens that would be DJ for the re-opening event. Emma claimed it was the perfect balance of nostalgia (a.k.a. 80’s and 90’s) with current hits, which seemed to be the type of music Emma listened to on a daily basis. It still amazed Regina just how much music meant to Emma but it made more sense once Emma explained that books and music were always her escape throughout her life, she couldn’t count on people but these two things were readily available and there was always something to fit her mood.

“Mom, this is so cool!” Henry put his arm around his mother’s shoulders and gave her a side hug. If only he and the rest of the town knew _just_ how much convincing it took on Emma’s part to get Regina into the idea of refurbishing the bowling alley and skating rink. But based on the amount of happy people who had approached her in the last week about the grand re-opening she was loath to let anyone in on that. It was nice to be complimented for having the best interests of the town in mind rather than being viewed under the microscope of suspicion and distrust.

The pair walked further into the roller rink and drew stares. Henry had convinced Regina that instead of wearing her usual skirt or pantsuit that she should dress down and wear jeans instead. So Regina took a page from Emma’s book and was wearing dark grey skinny jeans, boots and a black tank top with a light weight open pleat front beige cardigan over it. Her look still seemed somehow more refined than Emma’s.

Emma spotted them before they saw her; pulling her phone out she captured the look that Regina and Henry were sharing as they smiled at each other. When they spotted her she also caught that picture too, Henry waving vigorously and Regina’s patent eyebrow raise. She skated over to them.

“Where’s your skates?” Emma asked as she nodded pointedly at their feet.

“Ma, we just got here. Besides-“

“I don’t know how to skate.” Regina rushed to beat Henry on that particular tidbit of information.

“Oh man, it makes so much more sense now.” Emma grinned as she leaned back watching Regina squirm under her gaze. The protests that Regina had made about most of Storybrooke’s denizens not knowing how to skate rang a little hollow with Emma when she had proposed opening it back up and bringing it up to code. Though, having been at the rink for about an hour it was abundantly clear that people were mainly excited for a place to go rather than actually skating.

“Huh? What makes sense?” Henry asked looking between his mothers.

“Nothing kid. Go get some skates.” Henry quickly left leaving the two women alone.

“Why don’t you go get some skates Regina? You can join me and Henry out there. We could teach you or at least fake it passably. It’ll be fun.” Emma smiled impishly.

“Emma… throughout my lessons with Henry for dancing you have said and I quote, ‘I don’t know how to dance.’ Not once have I pushed you to assist me in showing Henry how to dance knowing this. Why would you ask me to skate when you know I can’t?”

“Well… this is something that all three of us could do together and besides, I think that having the citizens of Storybrooke seeing you out there doing something imperfectly would humanize you a bit.”

“I will not be made to look like a fool Emma.” Regina glowered.

Shrugging Emma just said, “Your loss. Will you at least watch Henry? This is one of the few things that he has great coordination with and he is pretty proud of how well he skates.”

Regina smiled, “that’s the whole reason why I am here; to watch him and to have family night.”

Emma tsked at Regina, “it’s not family night if you don’t join in.”

Henry skated up and bumped Emma, “come on ma!” before taking off.

Regina followed behind with Emma and decided to sit with Snow and baby Neal who were off to the side on one of the corner turns. She fully expected Emma to skate off but Emma touched her elbow, drawing her attention back to her.

“By the way, you look really cute tonigh-.”

“I don’t _do_ cute Emma.” Regina planted her hands on her hips.

“If you had let me finish then you would know that for as great as you look on a daily basis you look beautiful as well as approachable tonight. I don’t think you’ll have anything to worry about in regards to being single for very long especially if the way people are interacting with you now is any indication; time to turn some heads with your constituents Madame Mayor.” Emma grinned rakishly as Regina’s short lived ire deflated under Emma’s follow-up wink as she skated backwards and away from Regina.

“Thank you.” Regina said to the air feeling flummoxed wondering what had prompted Emma to compliment her before sitting with Snow.

The two nodded to one another.

“I take it you don’t skate as well?” Regina asked politely.

“Me? Oh I loved to skate when this was open. I actually have skates on now.” Regina followed Snow’s gaze down to her roller skate encased feet. “It’s just that David and I can’t do it at the same time what with Neal.”

“Ah, yes, I guess that would be hard. I could take Neal for you if you want.”

“Would you? That would be wonderful! I’ve been watching David for the last hour and he is pretty bad at it.” Regina followed Snow’s gaze to where David was hugging the wall and making incremental progress. This also drew their respective attention to Emma and Henry flying around the rink.

“I’ve been watching Emma help people for the last hour. Everyone else is getting along pretty well now but David… he just isn’t doing so great.” Snow’s eyes sparkled in mirth as she chuckled.

Regina turned her head to watch the people skating, her eyes fell on Emma and she noted how Emma was doing intricate footwork to the beat of the music and was surprised to find that she felt surprisingly hurt. _Perhaps it isn’t that Emma doesn’t know how to dance so much as doesn’t want to dance with me…_ Regina frowned at her thought and the feelings associated with it; perplexed for a multitude of reasons but she didn’t have long to dwell on them as Snow handed over Neal and skated competently to her husband. Regina watched as Snow got David to let go of his death grip on the wall and they slowly started to make their way around the rink together, hand in hand.

Emma flew around the turn, smiling and waving at Regina who nodded her acknowledgement.

Neal gurgled happily in her arms as she sat him up in such a way against her front that he could watch the skaters, skilled and novice alike go past. When Snow and David came up they leaned over the partition, cooing at their son. Regina was taken aback at how genial David was becoming in his acceptance of Snow’s trust in her with their son.

“Come on Belle!” Emma’s bellow drew their attention to the two women. Emma stopped quickly and caught the woman as she tipped forward. Belle laughed as Emma righted her and proceeded to take her around the rink.

“Wow, I didn’t know how good Emma was at this.” David said in wonder, watching as she and Belle bobbed and weaved around people.

Regina knew that this was something that bothered Emma. How her father didn’t seem to acknowledge the skills that made her particularly well adjusted to this world. He seemed more interested in those skills that she possessed and excelled at from the old world. It also annoyed Regina how quick he was to puff up his chest in pride when she used those skills—with the exception of magic— rather than acknowledge all the amazing talents she had here. Even when Emma had first come to Stroybrooke, Regina had grudgingly acknowledged them and the resourcefulness of the blonde. A part of her wanted to make a snarky retort but she held it in because she was here to enjoy her time with her family. Emma was right in that she frequently reminded Regina that it was more important for them to have fun together as a family than not. Whether Regina liked it or not, David and Snow were her family. _Realistically I really don’t interact with them all that much on a social level so I suppose I can be adequately civil with Charming_ , she thought to herself.

The PA system came on with the DJ announcing that they were going to do the hokey-pokey. More than half of the skaters vacated the floor but Snow grabbed her husband and drug him out saying he just _had_ to do it. Regina pulled out her phone because there was no way she was going to miss the opportunity for something ridiculous that may become good blackmail material—for funs sake of course. Neal clapped and gurgled happily along to the scene as Regina shook her head, silently chuckling at just how bad most of the people were at doing the hokey-pokey. Emma, Henry, Ruby, and surprisingly Will made it look easy whereas everyone else either did it passingly or terribly.

After that the DJ announced it was a couples only skate. David came back over knowing he didn’t feel confident enough to do it with Snow. He took Neal from Regina and she stood up and stretched. She watched as Snow and Henry paired up, snapping pictures of the two. She saw Ruby and Belle pair up and then saw Will bob his head up and down speaking to Emma before they paired up. Emma had finally forgiven Will and the two were getting along as well as could be expected but it seemed that he was always around offering to do something for Emma. It was starting to get on Regina’s nerves.

“Taking pictures for the blog?”

Regina turned her attention from the rink to David.

“Beg your pardon?”

“Are you taking pictures for the City Hall blog?” David asked as he looked out at the rink, a content smile forming.

“…of course.” She said though she knew he didn’t have his daughter’s predilection for picking up on lies. She turned and started taking pictures of the people milling about or watching the skaters and found that everyone looked happy or equally as content as Charming seemed. In a way it made Regina feel really good. When she ruled back in the old world she had never experienced the sense of accomplishment that she was currently feeling.

Regina turned around as the couples skate ended to see Emma and Will embracing. Actually, it was more of a side hug. _They’re hugging, that’s all that is_ , she thought to herself. She canted her head to the side trying to locate why she was justifying what she was seeing and the disquiet it stirred within her. Mentally shrugging she reminded herself that they were just colleagues, friends perhaps, and nothing more.

Deciding she needed to clear her head she walked over to the concession stand and bought a bottle of water, everything else was either deep fried carbohydrates or candy crack. Henry skated up to her and flashed his best down trodden look managing to get twenty dollars off of her. She watched as he skated over to his friend before turning back to find Snow and David were sitting together and taking up her previous spot.

She walked around and was drawn into conversations but invariably her eyes kept going back to the rink and watching Emma skate. For all her awkward gangliness Emma moved around the rink with a fluid grace that Regina envied. She watched as Emma’s group started a train with Emma in front, Ruby behind her hands placed on Emma’s hips, Belle behind Ruby doing the same, and Will behind Belle. Although Regina was surprised at the camaraderie the group seemed to have she also found she was envious, almost wishing she could join in since they all looked to be having such a good time together.

Eventually Regina went and found a place to sit. She spoke with more citizens in the past hour and a half than she had in her whole time in Storybrooke. Regina was amazed by the compliments she was receiving from people who had previously been quite cold to her out on the city streets. She and Emma had been working on several projects for the city to get people more engaged but also to start being more accountable for the future of Storybrooke. They were trying to make the decision making process more inclusive but also to rally civic engagement since most of the citizens seemed fairly apathetic but Regina recognized that for many of the citizens, they had been from the lower echelons back in the old world so were used to not having a say. In a way, Regina believed that the citizens had assumed that once everyone had their memories back that they would be reverting back to those old systems but there were enough dissenting voices, including her own, that made it known that they would rather retain the current form of government from this world. People liked having choices and this world for all its faults allowed for that.

There were several events lined up for the summer outside of the usual ones. So far there were four festivals, Shakespeare and movie nights in the park, as well as a moonlight bicycle ride down by the Troll Bridge. Everyone that approached Regina either complimented her on her foresight or asked to sit and discuss other possible events that would be fun for the town.

Emma plopped down next to Regina drawing her attention to her and grabbed the water bottle in front of Regina, taking a healthy pull from it. Regina raised her eyebrow, “Rather presumptuous of you wasn’t that Miss Swan? Who says I want to share my water with you?”

Emma waved her hand, “We share a son; I think we can share water. Besides, I got something for you.”

“Oh?”

Emma grinned and produced from behind her chair a pair of roller-skates. Regina rolled her eyes as she picked them up with the tips of her fingers as if touching them might contaminate her. “Oh Emma, you _shouldn’t_ have,” was Regina’s droll response.

“So this is my thought-“

“You mean you have one?!”

“Har, har. Look, a lot of people have left; it’s the last thirty minutes before we shut this thing down. Just come out for a spin or two. There really aren’t that many people here to witness you face plant and besides… I wouldn’t let that happen.” Regina stared at Emma and found that she didn’t want to say no to the blonde.

“… all right,” was Regina’s reluctant reply. “But I will incinerate you if anything lands on the Internet.”

Emma clapped her hands together, “deal!” She led Regina to one of the circular sitting areas and helped Regina take off her boots and put the skates on her explaining that she didn’t want Regina’s first experience to be bad because her skates weren’t laced up correctly.

“I think I’m capable of tying laces Emma, I do own more than high heels as you are well aware.” Regina scoffed.

“Oh I know, I just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t chicken out.” Emma winked and patted Regina’s calf before standing up and offering her hand to the other woman. She explained how Regina should center herself and how to glide across the floor as they approached the entrance to the rink.

Regina pulled on Emma’s hand halting her from reaching their destination. “I really don’t want to look like a fool Emma.”

Emma got close to Regina, holding both of Regina’s hands in her own before smiling sincerely, “I won’t let that happen. You can trust me.”

Regina took a deep breath and nodded, “shall we then?”

“My yes pip, we shall!”

Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma was very patient with Regina and Regina for her part was actually doing quite well, quickly gaining confidence and not needing to hold Emma’s hand. In a way, Regina was regretting her decision not to take Emma and Henry up on their offer to teach her because she recognized that she could have been spending time out on the floor with them. Regina wasn’t one to regret many things but recognized that she should have put her pride aside to join in with her family for the night.

“You know, I never thanked you for the memories.”

“Beg your pardon?”

Emma flipped around and skated backwards facing Regina. “I never thanked you for the memories you gave me. Up until that second curse I wondered what it would have been like to have kept Henry; what it would have been like to experience his first step, his first word… all his firsts. Thanks to you I know what that was like. It really is the best gift anyone has ever given me.”

Regina arched an eyebrow. “Even the explosive vomit memories?”

Emma laughed, “Yes even those. Though I do have to say my favorite is where we went to the park, I think it was like September or something and he wanted to be spun around like an airplane. His gap toothed grin was ridiculously adorable.”

Regina smiled recalling that time. It was early fall and the weather had been unseasonably cold so the leaves fell from the trees earlier than usual. She had bundled Henry up and taken him to the park. He was about three years old at the time and they made leaf forts before Henry asked to be spun around. Regina had picked him up under his arms and spun around, knocking into the forts creating a whirlwind of leaves around them. Henry had laughed uproariously and eventually they had fallen to the ground, both of them panting before Henry sat on Regina’s stomach looking down at her with this grin of love and adoration before demanding “again, AGAIN!”

“That is my favorite memory from Henry’s childhood.” Regina studied Emma who smiled warmly back at her. It hadn’t dawned on Regina just how detailed her memories were that she had given Emma… or how intimate they were as well. In a way it made Regina glad because it almost felt like they had shared Henry’s upbringing rather than the loneliness that she had sometimes felt being a single parent.

Henry soon joined them. When the last couples skate was announced, he gallantly offered to be Regina’s other half for the skate. Emma smiled proudly at her son before skating off taking her phone out and snapping pics of them as they went around the rink. Regina was smiling broadly as Henry talked animatedly to her about something. Eventually the song ended but Emma had gotten some great video and texted it to Regina with some of the other photos she had.

The trio was almost the last ones to leave, that honor fell on Marco who was taking over the running of the building, with Emma walking them to Regina’s car bidding them a fond goodnight before walking back to her own car and heading home.

Henry knocked on Regina’s door and entered after he heard her say “come in” through the door. Regina was sitting in bed with her laptop in front of her, her phone plugged into it as she downloaded the photos from the event. Her black rimmed glasses were perched on her nose and she smiled at her son, patting the bed beside her as he bounded in and climbed up beside her.

“Want to help your mom choose some photos for the City Hall blog on the grand re-opening of the roller rink?” Regina looked over at Henry who grinned before they put their heads together and started flipping through the photos she had gotten.

“I like… this one.” Henry pointed and Regina started laughing.

It was a very non-flattering picture of Charming after he had been taken out by one of the teens.

“Wait, lemme get my phone, I’ve got a ton of pictures that we could also go through.” Henry leapt up and ran out of the room, quickly returning with his own phone and replacing Regina’s with his.

They were flipping through the pictures when they came upon one with Emma. It obvious that Belle had tripped or something because of how Emma was holding onto the brunette, the two of them were laughing with their arms around each other.

“I think ma should start dating women again.”

Regina did a double take though Henry didn’t notice. “Oh?”

“Yeah… mom was way happier with Eva when we were in New York than she was with Walsh.”

This was the first time that Regina had heard of this but then again Emma didn’t really talk much about that year they had spent in New York.

“I didn’t know she had dated anyone but Walsh.”

“Oh yeah, she met Eva first. They dated for like a month but ma said things were going too quickly or something like that. I think that’s ma speak for ‘I can’t handle this’.” Henry shrugged.

“Why do you think she should date women though? Having one person that she was happier with doesn’t necessarily mean it would be that way with all women Henry. Besides, you only know of her dating Eva. Maybe Eva was the only woman she was interested in, she may not be interested in women as a whole.” Regina said as she watched her son consider his answer.

“Well, I guess it has to do with our memories. I have memories of mom dating women _and_ men. Plus we talked about it when we moved into the house. I didn’t know before the curse that she liked women so we talked about it after we all got- well, after I got _my_ memories back and ma was willing to talk about it.”

“Oh.” Regina frowned slightly, her eyes taking on a far off look.

“You’re not like weirded out, are you mom?” Henry asked as the conversation from that night so many weeks ago flashed through his mind. He didn’t want to make assumptions but then again he was a pretty keen observer and he just knew Emma shouldn’t have dated Hook. Everything about that relationship had felt very forced and artificial to him.

“NO!” Was Regina’s quick and rather loud reply before she chuckled and tried again, “no Henry, I’m not weirded out. People can be with and love whomever they want so long as it’s reciprocated. I guess I never thought of Emma that way.”

Henry stayed for a while longer and helped Regina upload the photos they had chosen to the blog. When Henry left Regina stayed up and scrolled through the photos but came upon one that surprised her. The photo was of Regina and Emma in Emma’s bedroom. It had to of come from Henry’s phone. As she studied the picture Regina considered Henry’s words from earlier and found that she was curious who Emma’s type of woman would be.


	13. In Sickness and Truth Bombs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy : )

Henry slammed into the house startling Emma from her seat on the sofa, her book dropping to the floor as she scrambled into a sitting position. She wasn’t expecting her son to come back home since it was Regina’s night to have him but also because he had been spending extra time with Regina prepping for the end of year dance. They were pretty good about talking to the other before sending Henry back if he decided he wanted to spend time with the other woman when it was outside of their agreed upon parenting schedule, so it was more than surprising that Emma hadn't received a heads up.

“Hey, kid!” Emma hollered from the sofa, hearing Henry’s footsteps stop on the stairs then eventually start back down to the living room. He stood in the doorway and looked anywhere but at Emma. It was obvious he was upset but he also seemed reluctant to enter the room with her. “What’s up? And don’t say ‘nothing’ cuz this is obviously something.” Emma stated as she looked at her son.

“… mom and I had a fight.” Henry didn’t offer anything more substantial than that as Emma sat forward putting her elbows on her knees her hands clasped together with her chin resting on them, “About?”

Henry shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

“Henry, what did you fight with your mom about?”

“Nothing.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Nothing, huh? So much nothing that you came back here slamming into the house eh?” Emma gave Henry “the look” which always made him squirm and eventually tell her anything she wanted. Before the second curse she didn’t have “the look” but it was a left over from the memories and mannerisms she had inadvertently inherited from Regina.

Henry sighed and said softly, “She’s sick.”

Emma sat up a little straighter, “She’s sick?”

Henry nodded but didn’t provide any details which annoyed Emma.

“So she has what…a cold, the flu, cancer? I kinda need more than that kid to understand why you fought.”

“More like she has pneumonia,” Henry grumbled. Emma cocked an eyebrow at her son still not understanding why that would bring about a fight.

“Did you fight because she won’t go and see Dr. Whale?”

“No”

“Is she being pig headed and won’t accept help?”

“No- well kinda, but no.”

Emma sighed, “Henry, I’m not really hearing anything that really screams ‘this is why they fought’. You’re going to have to give me something more substantial to go on than ‘no’. So we’re gunna quit playing twenty questions Henry edition. Come over here, you’re going to worry a hole into the hardwoods with you digging your toe into the floor.” Emma patted the sofa next to her and scooted over a bit to give Henry room as he grudgingly trudged over and plopped down.

“She got mad at me. I’ve never actually seen or experienced her be mad at me before. She yelled. She never yells. She’s always… quietly judgy.”

Emma would have laughed at the last statement if it weren’t for the fact that she was surprised because for all her faults Regina had never raised her voice to their son; at least not that Emma had ever witnessed or heard of. Emma had to agree with Henry and would possibly add that Regina was creepily quiet; her voice evenly modulated which seemed much more menacing in a way than an all-out scream fest. In the encounters that Emma had had with her in the past that’s how it had felt anyway.

“What was she mad about?”

“I- I don’t want to talk about it.” Henry huffed as he sat back and crossed his arms petulantly. This was one of the things that irked Emma because it reminded her of how Henry was when she first came to town and how he talked to and about his mom.

“Sorry kid but that attitude won’t fly in this house and you know it.” Emma said sternly as she looked at her son making sure he knew she would not let this rest until they had talked it out.

Henry exploded, “I was just trying to help her and I kept saying we should go see Dr. Whale and she kept saying she’d rather rot away than go and see the man whose medical degree came from a curse.” Emma tried hard not to laugh because she could hear Regina saying that. “I just wanted to help her ma, but she wouldn’t go to the hospital. She can’t even get of bed and just kept coughing. I kept saying she needed to get checked out and, and, and then she… she yelled at me. She said it was because of me that she’s sick. That she rarely got sick before she absorbed the death curse and if she hadn’t done that for me she wouldn’t be sick now.” Henry’s voice shook and Emma could see he was about to cry.

“Oh…” Was Emma’s stunned response, “what did you do then?” When Henry didn’t answer she asked again. “Henry, what did you do when she said that?”

“I ran away,” he said faintly.

Emma took a deep breath. Despite how well everything had been going it seemed that Henry had picked up a particularly troubling trait from both of his birth parents—running away. Emma could admit that she and Neal were quite horrible about sticking around for things when they got too heavy or emotional. That being said, Emma had made progress in that area in the last few years. Yes there were some stumbles along the way but she was much better about not running, both physically and emotionally.

“Kid… you’re mom doesn’t act like that especially with you. I can understand that you were probably taken aback by it, probably even really hurt because she doesn’t yell at you, but did you take a second to consider that maybe she’s scared because she is so unaccustomed to being sick that she just lashed out?”

“No.”

“Okay, so your mom is obviously feeling crappy and she lashed out at you. It doesn’t excuse what she said to you but at the same time… _have_ _you_ ever considered that the things she has done for you, to prove herself to you, have had physical as well as emotional consequences for her?”

“Have _you_?” Henry threw back but with a bit of venom in his voice. Emma’s eyes darkened and she pursed her lips in displeasure.

“Whoa, slow your roll there kid. I’m not an idiot Henry, of course I have. I am so intimately aware of just what Regina has done for _all of us_ and yet she doesn’t get any thanks, any warmth, any scrap of compassion or empathy because she is branded _the Evil Queen._ ” Henry flinched away from Emma knowing how often he had bandied that moniker about and to his mother.

He glowered at Emma, “She didn’t have to yell at me.”

“No she didn’t need to, but she’s sick and it’s not something she is used to. Who knows what absorbing that curse or the electro shock or even the trigger did to her physically. None of us know because she has never had anyone she could truly rely on, no one that put her needs above their own. She has put herself in death situations to save everyone, to save _you_ , and no one has ever thought to thank her. No one has considered what the repercussions might’ve been for her due to her actions for us.” Henry’s lips trembled as tears leaked from his eyes.

“I didn’t mean for her to be hurt any of those times, I just wanted to know she was good.” He said quietly.

Emma sighed deeply. “You’re getting older now Henry. I’m not telling you that you need to apologize for everything but at least have an honest conversation with your mom and acknowledge that the label of ‘good’ is highly problematic. Of course you didn’t mean for her to be hurt kid. Speaking as a parent, I will do anything to protect you even if it means that I get hurt in the process.” Emma reached up and cupped Henry’s cheek, wiping away his tears turning him to face her. “But I think that from what you’ve just told me, you and your mom _really_ need to talk. If you can’t talk to each other on your own then you need to do it with Archie. Plus, I really think you need to talk about and acknowledge what she has done for you when you were still treating her poorly.” Emma held up a hand as Henry opened his mouth to protest. “Kid, you treated her like shit when I first got here. This isn’t the first time that you and I have had this conversation about that time. I don’t know what you and Regina talk to Archie about because it’s none of my business but I’m beginning to wonder if you guys are addressing those areas that are uncomfortable or that possibly bring up hostility or bitterness for either of you. I’m sure you are still plenty pissed at her for how she treated you prior to my getting here cuz let’s face it; she made you feel like you were crazy. But you equally treated her terribly both when I got here and after the curse broke. You really didn’t start looking at her and responding to her as the mother that had raised you until we went to get you from Neverland. That’s two freaking years kid of her trying to live up to your expectations and prove her love for you.” Henry swallowed hard. “You’re mom just dropped a truth bomb on you kid and it didn’t feel good. It’s not a reason to run away, cuz you coming here was running away from what she said. Have you even checked your phone since you left to see if she sent you an apology or anything?”

Henry shook his head “no” and reached into his pocket to get his iPhone. He blanched as he saw all of the missed calls and text messages from his mom apologizing for her behavior and what she said.

“I need to go back over there. Need to talk to her and let her know I don’t hate her!” Henry made to get up and Emma put a hand on his shoulder stilling him.

“Kid, you are going to stay with your grandparents and I’m going to go over to the house to take care of your mom. I think it would be better for everyone because you guys will just apologize to each other but won’t actually work anything out. I’d rather have the two of you not be enamored with me _telling_ you to figure your shit out than have you guys dance around issues that you don’t want to face because I know you both, you don’t want to face this. If you did, you already would have addressed it. If you go over there now both of you will apologize but ultimately those apologies, though well intentioned, will be meaningless without doing anything about it.”

“But-“

“No buts kid. You’re going over to your grandparents and I’m going over to your moms.” Emma stated firmly then watched as Henry nodded grudgingly and headed upstairs. “And don’t forget to text your mom to let her know you don’t hate her!” Emma yelled from the sofa.

~~~

Regina’s body shook as she coughed. It seemed like the coughing never ended. She had bronchitis—though believed it was now also followed by a flu chaser—and couldn’t get comfortable no matter how she sat or laid down on her bed.

It had started a couple days ago, before Henry came back home. At first Regina thought it was allergies or a reaction to something in her environment. Before she had absorbed the death curse she had rarely if ever gotten sick. Since then Regina had gotten sick more frequently and more severely. This was just the first time that Henry had experienced it with her.

She hadn’t meant to get angry but he wouldn’t stop telling her to go to the doctor. Regina had actually already been but Henry was not letting her get a word in edgewise to let him know. Each time she tried she would start hacking and wheezing. Finally Regina had just snapped and unleashed her vitriol. She was exhausted from being sick and also tired of tap dancing around Henry. He didn’t know that when she absorbed the death curse she was laid up in bed for the next few days. That she had actually hoped she would die because of just how terrible the pain was. When she did have to see anyone she would put on a brave front and then collapse behind closed doors once she was able to dismiss the person she was interacting with.

Regina really wasn’t quite right for the next few months post curse but at the time she didn’t see Henry or anyone much so no one noticed the difference in her. They didn’t notice how stiffly she stood, or the subtle pinching around her eyes as pain would flare up. The only telling indicator was her attitude; her comments were more biting, sharp, and callous but everyone chalked it up to her Evil Queen persona asserting itself because she had magic again.

“You know it actually helps if you sit up. It’s really the only way that you’ll be able to get any rest or be able to breathe okay.”

Regina’s eyes flew to the doorway where Emma stood, leaning against the door jam.

“What” Regina wheezed out as she struggled to get up into a sitting position, “are you doing here?”

Emma approached the bed and stood next to it. She towered over Regina and knew that it annoyed the woman since she already had to look slightly up at Emma when they were toe to toe. “Our son came home unexpectedly and told me that you guys had an argument. You did quite a number on him.”

Regina looked away shamefaced before clenching her teeth and looking back to Emma. “I shouldn’t have yelled,” she grit out haltingly. It really was hard to speak when all her body wanted to do with each breath was cough her lungs up.

Emma nodded. “I know… and that’s what I told Henry. He responded to your texts by the way but I let him know I would relay his apology to you for running out on you.”

Regina closed her eyes and grimaced, “He has nothing to be sorry for.”

“I don’t know about that Regina. You dropped a pretty hard truth on him. I don’t think he’s really thought about everything that you have done for him and the toll it has taken on you. None of us have thanked you for everything you’ve done, everything you’ve sacrificed… I’ve thought about it, but we’ve never discussed it. Well we haven't discussed my gratitude to you for all that you do. I’m thinking it might be a good idea for us to do that but once you can actually string a sentence together.”

“I’m fine Emma,” Regina started coughing “I don’t need any help.” Emma rolled her eyes at the woman. It was obvious that Regina was struggling to take breaths and yet she continued to rasp out answers and rebuttals to Emma.  
  
"Yeah you're about as fine as a mauling victim. Just sit back Regina, relax, and let someone take care of you for a change. I got this." Emma smiled warmly at the sick woman.  
  
"Miss Swan" Regina gasped out, "I don't need your help." She took a painful wheezing breath. "I can take care of myself."  
  
Emma smirked, "Back to that old moniker are we? Well okay, if you're so fine and dandy why don't you get up and escort me from the premises." Emma crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "I'm waiting your majesty."  
  
Regina glowered from the bed knowing she couldn't do what Emma suggested. She went to speak and Emma leaned forward, shushing her while putting a finger over her lips. "Do be quiet; you really can't afford to expend the energy in arguing."  
  
Regina made a huffing sound especially because the woman sounded maddeningly like herself. Emma grinned, "Glad we're in agreement."  
  
Regina’s eyes narrowed, the moment Emma removed her fingers Regina spoke, "not until my last dieing-" the rest was muffled as Emma placed her palm over Regina’s mouth. "Hush now you obstinate woman. You _will_ be quiet and I _am_ taking care of you, and that as they say is that." Emma stared hard at Regina letting her know she meant business. Regina rolled her eyes and thought for a fleeting moment that she should just lick Emma's hand the way Henry used to when he was much younger. It was a disgusting fixation he had picked up at school and Regina had quickly put a stop to it. As fast as that urge hit her, Regina knew she would never do such a thing. Decorum was still high on her list of valuable traits. _I must be ill if I’m even considering such an uncouth thing_ Regina thought to herself.  
  
"Good girl." Emma said as she patronizingly patted Regina’s cheek; Regina’s eyes narrowed, _I should have licked her hand and contaminated her, decorum be damned!_ “I’ll go downstairs and make you some soup, be right back.”

Regina just wheezed at Emma who took that as an acknowledgement and headed downstairs to root through the other woman’s pantry. Once she found all the ingredients she needed Emma started to make a simple soup. She came back upstairs and after much protest fed Regina.

When she was through, she cleaned up the area then sat down over on the settee by the window. Emma waved her wrist and magicked her book from the house to her and began reading since Regina had fallen into a restless slumber while she cleaned.

Regina woke herself up due to coughing fits which finally spurred Emma into walking across the room and crawling into the bed behind Regina. She pulled Regina up into a seated position against her chest. Through each coughing fit Emma was there to assist the woman as much as she could though realistically all she could offer was moral support until the coughing fit ran its course. Once it was over Emma would gently rock Regina and run her fingers through her hair, scratching her scalp and calming the woman. Although Regina disliked admitting it, she truly appreciated the care that Emma was giving her. She hated feeling weak around the other woman but at the same time was thankful for her. It was something that Regina had noticed in their growing intimacy as friends; that they didn’t hold back their feelings, were comfortable showing affection, and they also didn’t sugarcoat when they felt the other was being an ass or unreasonable. Their relationship had a maturity and an affinity to it that surprised Regina—pleasantly so, which allowed Regina to give voice to the thought running through her head.

“Emma?”

“Yeah?”

Regina sighed, “Can you help me get into the bath? I’m too weak to use magic to do it and I really haven’t been able to do much in that area.”

Emma snickered, “Oh… was that what that funky smell was?” Regina smacked Emma’s arm ineffectually. Emma chuckled, which resonated through Regina’s body where there’s met. “Yeah, I can help with that. How hot do you want the water? Al dente, scorching, or fires of Mordor?”

“Scorching.”

“Gimme a quick minute,” Emma carefully extricated herself from behind Regina but was careful to make sure the other woman was upright and comfortable before heading to the bathroom and drawing a bath. Emma found a daunting amount of bath salts, oils, and soaps and finally chose something that had a eucalyptus or peppermint smell to it hoping it would help Regina to breathe easier.

“All right, the baths ready.” Emma looked at Regina then asked a little lamely, “uhh, can you even stand?”

Regina glared at Emma who put her hands on her hips, “Well then we have a bit of a problem. I can teleport you in there sans clothing-“

“You will do,” Regina gasped out, “nothing of the sort. We haven’t even-” wheeze, “figured out-“ cough, “how you managed it.”

“Okaaaaay, then I am gunna carry you into the bathroom. You do realize that if you cannot undress yourself that I’ll have to do it for you. Hope you’re not bashful.” Emma said as she walked over, tossed back the covers and scooped Regina up who gave a high pitched yelp due to the unexpected actions before haughtily stating, “I was a Queen Emma; I was routinely undressed and bathed by my servants.”

“Musta been quite the culture shock when you got here and had to do it for yourself eh?”

Regina didn’t dignify a response though realistically it was taking everything she had just to keep her head up and her arms wrapped loosely around Emma’s shoulders let alone speak to her.

Without a reply Emma merely set the woman down on her feet, making sure she could at least stand without toppling over, and proceeded to undress her. Though Emma wasn’t body shy in the slightest, she still kept her eyes to “appropriate” areas to help Regina maintain her dignity. Emma had no doubt that for all Regina’s bluster about being “routinely bathed by her servants” that the woman was not happy with having to rely on Emma as much as she currently was.

Once Regina was undressed Emma helped her into the bathtub. Regina sighed happily once her head was resting back against the built in headrest in her deep garden tub, her eyes closing in bliss. Emma sat down, her back against the tub as she looked at the rest of the bathroom to give Regina some semblance of privacy.

After a few minutes, Regina’s voice broke through the quiet atmosphere, “What are you still doing here Emma?”

Emma grinned and shook her head as she said flippantly, “Making sure you don’t drown.”

“Good call.” Regina really couldn’t trust herself to not slip under the water. She thought that she might actually have the flu in addition to the bronchitis based on how she was feeling. She watched Emma as she placed on arm atop her bent knee and saw her flick her wrist, feeling the magic flow out of the bathroom and into the other room. “What’d you just do.”

“Well if I did it right, I just made your bed all fresh and neat… and if I didn’t well you will just have to walk me through how to fix the destruction I just caused.” Emma’s sidelong glance and mischievous smile made Regina snort out “fat chance” before she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, breathing as deeply as she could. It felt amazing to be in the bath. Although she didn’t have the strength to actually bathe herself it still felt wonderful to not be sticky in her pajamas.

Feeling herself on the brink of sleep, Emma’s voice brought her back, “Do you have a bucket?”

“Downstairs. Why?”

“I’m going to wash your hair for you,” Emma said simply and started to get up.

“If you wash my hair you might as well as do it here,” Regina said as she struggled to sit up. Emma leaned forward putting a hand on her shoulder, “don’t strain yourself, I’ll help you.” She placed her hands up under Regina’s arms and helped her to sit up. Regina wrapped her arms around her legs and leaned forward. Emma pointed it at the arsenal of hair products. “Uhh, gotta preference?” Regina nodded her head “no” which was really telling to Emma about just how sick the woman was; she always had an opinion.

Emma grabbed the bottles until she found the ones that were the lightest guessing they were Regina’s favorites. She found a cup, judging by how it looked it must have been used when Henry was much younger. Emma smiled at the sentimentality the Regina exhibited in her private life. In a way, Emma wished that the rest of the town could see these parts of the Regina that she had come to know and care deeply for.

“Cute,” Emma said as she wriggled the cup in front of Regina’s face who merely rolled her eyes in a “get on with it” way.

Dipping the cup into the water, Emma set about wetting Regina’s long hair. It had grown out so much from when Emma had first met her. Sometimes Emma missed the shorter hair and the hyper-fiery attitude. It was one of the things she had first noticed about the other woman and was one of the first things that made her exciting to Emma—she never knew what would happen next. Although the attitude was still there, so much about Regina had changed since Emma arrived; sure she was still ridiculously fashion forward in her dress, but she had softened too in a highly appealing way, which was something that Emma had been ruminating on as of late.

Emma had been very introspective lately due to a multitude of factors, but mainly since seeing the pictures posted to the City Hall blog. She had been scrolling through them laughing when Henry had come into the living room and asked her what was so funny. Emma had shown Henry her phone and he puffed up his chest in pride that he and Regina had gone through and picked out the pictures together but said he had better ones on his phone. He let Emma scroll through them and she even sent a few to herself until she came upon the same picture that Regina had.

“Uhh kid… did you take this?” Emma knew what day the picture had been taken since she vividly recalled the feeling of contentment that had stolen over her when she had woken up though she had not really faced what that contentment meant yet. Henry had been bashful but said it was cool that they were becoming such good friends, that they could be that close to each other now when before they probably would have torn each other apart. Emma had protested that they had never been quite _that_ bad but mother and son both dropped the subject. Henry because he liked the picture and the hope it represented to him for the relationship his mothers had built; but for Emma she dropped it because she knew her son wouldn’t be able to connect with the intimacy of the moment. Emma had sent the picture to herself before giving the phone back to Henry. She recognized why she had sent it but still wasn’t quite prepared to accept or acknowledge what it meant not until she gave herself some space to process it all.

Coming back to the present, Emma shook off her thoughts and focused on the task at hand. Once Regina’s hair was thoroughly wetted, Emma set about lathering it up and massaging her scalp. If she was going to take care of Regina, Emma might as well just give her some pampering.

“Could you just keep doing that for the next day or so?” Regina said softly. She wasn’t going to say anything but it just felt so good after her body had been wracked by her coughs, everything was sore including her hair follicles.

“If you want, I don’t mind Regina.” Emma playfully tugged on Regina’s hair who smiled against her crossed arms.

“Careful what you offer Miss Swan, like Rumple I will hold you to your word.”

Emma chuckled as she said, “Close your eyes; wouldn’t want to blind you now.” Regina complied as Emma rinsed her hair out. She lathered her hair again repeating the routine then moved onto the conditioner working it through and piling Regina’s hair atop her head. Emma reached across and grabbed a loufa to scrub her back.

“You don’t have to do that Emma.”

“You’re right, I don’t… but I want to because I think it’s about time someone did something kind for you. Plus you’re sick and I know that sometimes it’s just nice to relax and let someone else take care of you. Eh okay, maybe I _don’t_ know what that’s like, but I’ve always wished someone would do this for me when I wasn’t feeling well. You deserve to be taken care of Regina.” Emma stated simply.

“…you always do nice things for me,” was Regina’s surprisingly emotional response as she turned her head to look at Emma.

Emma didn’t reply she just squeezed Regina’s shoulder before indicating she close her eyes then rinsed her hair out. Once Emma was done, Regina turned her head and opened her eyes to look at Emma, again, who was running her fingers through Regina’s hair to get out the tangles. There was so much care, so much tenderness and concern there for her that Regina felt the tears well up in her eyes. _This was what I had wanted when I was younger from my mother... what I hoped would develop romantically with Daniel and with Robin but didn't._ She grabbed one of Emma’s hands clutching it to her and whispered haltingly, “thank you.”

Emma leaned forward such that Regina thought for a delirious moment that Emma may press her lips to Regina's own and found she wouldn’t be opposed to such a proposition. Instead Emma stated as they were nearly nose to nose, “anytime” before leaning back and winking which made Regina laugh, breaking the tension and slight confusion she was feeling inside. Unfortunately the laughter brought on a coughing fit that tired her out leaving her quite weak.

Helping Regina out of the tub, Emma wrapped her up in one of the large bath towels then wrapped her hair up in a smaller one. She guided her to sit on the edge of the bathtub before asking cheekily, “Preference in sleepwear my lady?” Regina nodded her head “no” and Emma went in search of bed clothes. When she returned she helped Regina get dressed then scooped her up and took her back into the bedroom tucking her in.

“Just so you know I am staying the night to take care of you and for as long as it takes until you are well again.”

Regina nodded sleepily, observing Emma as she sat down taking off first her boots, then her socks, then her jeans before coming to the vacant side of the bed. Regina became a bit more alert at that point and let her eyes trail up Emma’s legs and torso in much the same way when she had brought the apples to Emma’s door at the bed and breakfast, though this time judgement was the furthest thing from her mind; appreciation was what she was feeling but she blushed when she met Emma’s smirk.

“… may I join you in bed Madame Mayor?”

Feeling embarrassed, Regina gave an irritated “If you must,” before turning onto her side away from Emma and began coughing again.

“Stubborn woman,” Emma muttered while rubbing soothing circles on Regina’s back. Once her coughing fit was over, Emma helped Regina into a sitting position then mounded up the pillows and leaned up against them before pulling Regina to her, mimicking her earlier actions. She held Regina against her front, one arm loosely draped over the top of the covers across Regina’s stomach as her other hand gently petted Regina’s head until the brunette finally fell into the most peaceful sleep she had had in the last few days.


	14. Pleasantly Hopeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter leading to bigger (uhh better maybe?) things

Regina woke slowly, stretching her body as she did so, reaching her hand to the other side of the bed and found it cold. She sat up and looked around the room groggily but heard the faint telltale signs of Emma downstairs. Emma had stayed with Regina for the past six days and had been at her beck and call. Although Regina had felt much improved the previous day, Emma had insisted she stay to make sure she was feeling better; or as Emma had said, “in tip top shape,” whatever that might mean.

Getting up from the bed, Regina went and collected clean clothes before heading into the bathroom to shower. Standing under the hot water she slowly washed her hair and thought back on the last few days. Regina was not surprised in the slightest that she had genuinely enjoyed Emma’s company despite her playing nursemaid. Although Regina did not like being sick, did not appreciate having to rely on another person, she had come to recognize that there were only two people she could envision being that vulnerable with—Henry and Emma.

Henry had stopped by two nights ago and they had all had family time, which basically amounted to dinner and a movie with the three of them crashed out on the couch. Regina had been sandwiched between Henry and Emma who dotted on her. It was the best time that Regina could recall having while sick. When Henry had left for the evening it was with hesitancy. He had hugged her tightly and whispered that he loved her unconditionally. She had smiled and hugged him back just as tightly before letting him go with David who had come to collect Henry for the night. Before leaving, Henry had stopped at the door and turned back to the two women, it looked like he was going to say something but then he just grinned shaking his head as he left. Regina and Emma had stayed up and watched another movie though Regina had faded quickly and fell asleep leaning against Emma. In the days that Emma had been with her, Regina had not censored herself when it came to being close or being held by the other woman. If anything Regina had become accustomed to the closeness and relished the contact. When she awoke next she found herself cradled against Emma in her bed. Emma was absentmindedly running her fingers through Regina’s hair while her other hand rubbed her shoulder before tracing lazy whisper soft patterns across her back. It was the most comforting sensation but the more Regina lay there the more her body responded to Emma’s touch. She found herself curious as to what those hands would feel like on other areas of her body and without the burden of clothes. Regina had jerked at the thought but Emma rubbed her back and shushed her, telling her to go to sleep thinking that Regina was restless from a nightmare which was the furthest thing from the truth. Despite her disquieting thoughts about Emma, Regina had quickly fallen back to sleep.

Regina tipped her head back and rinsed out the conditioner, running her fingers through her hair as she considered the fact that Emma would have to leave at some point, more than likely today, and that she knew she would miss the blonde in innumerable ways. Regina had become accustomed to having Emma near and recognized that she was dreading the coldness, the loneliness of her house. It wasn’t that Henry didn’t bring life and joy to her world but having another adult, someone who was the last person she saw at night and the first person she saw in the morning made her yearn for something more than just comfort and friendship.

Sighing, Regina turned off the water and stepped from the shower, wrapping herself in a large towel and stood in front of the mirror wiping away the condensation to look at herself. She had changed since Emma had first come to Storybrooke, not just in terms of her attitude but her physical appearance as well. She had softened; looking something like the young girl she had once been when she was full of hope and love. Make no doubt the snark and sarcasm was still there ready to be called upon at a moment’s notice, but it didn’t quite have the bite that it once did. Regina brushed out the tangled strands and smiled thinking of Emma and how she seemed to always find a way to play with Regina’s hair. For the first few days it had been comforting and lulled her to sleep. However, if the last few nights were any indication, Regina was hyper aware of how much that comforting touch was making her feel things that decidedly had less to do with comfort and more to do with desire, which begged the question… did she want Emma as something more than just a friend, or was she just reacting to what amounted to loving consideration that she had not experienced often in her life? If there was one thing Regina could admit with certainty to herself it was that she cared for Emma and that she did not want to see her hurt and that was the rub—Regina worried that should she actually follow this path that she would hurt Emma and that was unconscionable to her.

Dropping the towel, Regina grabbed a bottle of lotion and squeezed some into her hands before working it into her arms and other areas of her body as she thought about Emma. They were friends. Good friends, the best of friends. They were family and co-parents. Right now their relationship was on solid ground since they approached each with mutual respect and care—love even. This was what scared Regina, thinking about the depth of her feelings for Emma since she had become a constant in her life. It had not always been easy between them, it had been damn right hostile for that first year and part of the second but they had come to respect the other though warily. Since Robin had left Regina didn’t know how she would deal with everything, with seemingly losing again but the more she thought about it she had gained so much instead. Her relationship with Henry was strong and that had a lot to do with her relationship with Emma. Her relationship with the town and its people had improved too and that also had much to do with Emma.

Emma who defended her even when they were at their worst, who was the only one that approached her when she was hurting to offer comfort; Emma who made Regina question herself and who pushed her to be the best version of herself. Regina had said that her happiness didn’t depend on a man, and it didn’t. So long as she was contented with herself she could envision happiness and that could include another person. What she wanted in that person was someone who saw her for who she was and what made her that way but would be there to support as well as challenge her… and Emma did all of these things and more. But was pursuing Emma worth the risk; the risk of this wonderful friendship they had built and their hard won affinity for one another?

Regina put on her clothes and made her way downstairs, following the sounds coming from the kitchen. When she arrived at the door she leaned against it, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Emma with earbuds firmly ensconced probably so she wouldn’t wake Regina up. As Emma danced around the kitchen, Regina flicked her wrist curious what Emma was listening to that was making her open the refrigerator in such a suggestive manner. She grinned recognizing Billy Idol’s “Dancing With Myself.” Emma found what she was looking for and popped back up to return to the island dicing vegetables—in a most alarming manner that made Regina fearful for the other woman’s appendages—before adding them to beaten eggs in a bowl. Regina realized that Emma was making her favorite breakfast foods as she examined her island critically. The song changed and Emma’s motions became less frenetic and more fluid. Regina’s eyebrow rose as Emma started singing along to Fleetwood Mac’s “Say You Love Me” as she poured the eggs into the pan to cook. She was singing the ending to the song in a sure, strong voice when she turned around and saw Regina in the doorway and screamed. Regina waved her hand saving the pan from hitting the floor due to Emma’s surprise.

“JESUS REGINA!” Emma said as she blushed furiously and held a hand to her rapidly beating heart. Sure she was scared but she was more mortified that Regina had probably been watching her for quite some time and hadn’t let her know she was there, “Creeper much?!”

Regina shrugged and grinned impishly before coming over to sit at the island as Emma calmed herself down and dished up the food.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for a Fleetwood Mac fan; Billy Idol, most assuredly, but not Fleetwood Mac.” Regina said as she grabbed a fork and started digging into her meal. She was obviously feeling better since all the food that was on her plate was quickly being devoured at an astounding rate, one that even had Emma arching a brow at.

“Might wanna slow your roll there Regina, it’s not going anywhere.” Emma said with a laugh as she sat next to her placing a tea in front of Regina and a coffee down for herself. “God, how long were you watching- actually I don’t want to know. It’s bad enough as it is. And I happen to love them. They were the first album I ever had- err, well, that I stole.” Emma frowned into her coffee as she took a sip.

“At least you have good taste.” Regina said as she grabbed a croissant and slathered it in apple butter. “One of my favorite songs when I first came to this world was Songbird. It was quite an adjustment, the music of this world, among many other things. Though in recent years I think I prefer Eva Cassidy’s version. It’s so…” Regina trailed off as she struggled to think of a term to do it justice.

“Filled with longing… maybe, hauntingly yearning?” Emma supplied as she snagged a piece of Regina’s croissant and chewed it slowly, watching the other woman.

Regina’s lips twitched in a smile. “I think that is rather apropos.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Emma’s grin is puckish and Regina coughs “idiot” good naturedly. As she sits there eating in silence with Emma, Regina considers that this is probably what a relationship with the blonde would be like, easy companionship with good natured teasing. That’s not to say they wouldn’t fight since they still did but it wouldn’t be filled with the mistrust or disdain from the past.

Regina isn’t sure how long she has been staring but she comes back from her thoughts as Emma asks, “Dude, Regina _what_? Do I have something on my face?” Emma grabs her napkin and starts rubbing her face thinking that she had smeared something on herself since she knows her penchant for spilling things on herself when she eats. She isn’t exactly graceful when it comes to food. “Is it gone?” Emma asks once she feels she has sufficiently gotten whatever is making Regina look at her all weird like.

“Uh, yes, all gone.” Regina stumbles over her words and faces forward making a hasty grab for her tea. Her cheeks heat up and she knows her blush is highly visible but Emma doesn’t say anything as she goes back to her meal.

 Once they are done Emma cleans up the kitchen and insists that Regina stay right where she is. It was more like a threat but Regina doesn’t mind since it gives her time to watch Emma without having to feel weird about it. Emma refills Regina’s mug with hot water, grinning as she spins away. Regina tilts her head to the side as she considers the other woman. She is beautiful but more than that she is genuine, warm, and so very loving. She is also aloof and closed off when she feels cornered and has a propensity to run but that has not happened in quite some time. Emma has an innate sense of right and wrong but is familiar with what cruelty is and can do but also how to survive it. She is jaded and yet hopeful as well. Emma is a contradiction that Regina has enjoyed unraveling since she came to Storybrooke and although this is not exactly a revelation, how Regina feels about the possibility of discovering and unraveling more makes her feel pleasantly hopeful.

Taking a deep breath, Regina stands and approaches Emma quietly. She reaches out but stills her hand. Regina is not a coward but the thought of rejection enters her mind making her falter. Emma turns and nearly collides with Regina, placing her hands on the other woman’s shoulders for balance. “Whoa! Didn’t I tell you to sit down? I got this.” The smile that always seems to grace Emma’s lips falls a little as she watches a myriad of emotions flit across Regina’s face. Regina frowns and her lips screw up into a scowl before her eyes start to fill with tears. The look she wears has changed from something like frustration to abjection and it is not a look that Emma likes to see on Regina, if anything it makes her heart ache for the other woman because she doesn’t understand how Regina had gone from joking earlier to this.

“Hey. Hey now,” Emma pulls Regina into her arms and tucks her into the crook of her neck, rocking back and forth stroking her hair with one hand as the other holds her tight. “What’s wrong?”

Regina shakes her head “no,” as the hands that were splayed out on Emma’s back fist the material of her shirt in frustration.

“Okay…you don’t have to tell me anything that you don’t want to Regina. But I hope that you know that I am here for you.” Emma whispers against the crown of Regina’s head before placing a soft kiss and holds Regina tight. She doesn’t know what’s going on with the other woman but she’d be damned if she’s going to let her go. 

“Why?” Regina whispers against Emma’s neck. Emma strains to hear what the other woman has said.

“Why am I here for you? Because… I care for you.” Emma says softly though the words feel woefully inadequate in explaining her complicated feelings for the woman she is holding.

“But _why_ do you care for me?” Regina says in frustration, trying to extricate herself but Emma just holds fast.

“I’m not letting you go so please stop Regina. Just stop.” Regina does. She can feel the way Emma’s heartbeat ratchets up; can feel the shallow even breaths that she is taking to calm herself. “I… I just…” Emma sighs in frustration. “You’re not making this easy on me Regina,” she chuckles mirthlessly.

“…I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t apologize unless you’ve actually done something to hurt me.” Regina burrows in closer to Emma though she is as close as she could possibly get.“I care because I’ve come to know you, but you’ve also gotten to know me. You don’t use my insecurities against me anymore. You… you go out of your way to make sure I’m okay and protect me. Neither of us have had someone to really rely on and I know that I can, with you that is. I’m not saying this well,” Emma says in dissatisfaction but continues on regardless, “I don’t know how to explain it Regina, just that I give a shit about you. I would fight for you, I would defend you, I would-“

“-always find me?” Regina snarks though it is as playful as the light smack Emma gives to Regina’s shoulder. Both women chuckle at the Charming family motto, each feeling it is sickeningly sweet.

Emma sobers first, “I’m not my parents. I don’t do that type of hopeful… but I can promise that I will never give up on you. I won’t always do the right thing or even say the right thing but I will always be here for you and you will always be my first choice. Well, you and Henry _are_ my first choice in anything. I do… love… you; whatever that may entail.” Emma fumbled over the words but they were no less salient or precious to Regina.

“Then we are on the same page. I know I care about you Emma and I would do all that you said as well. I…love you… as well.” At this point Regina took a deep breath, “But I also find I am increasingly… attracted… to you.” Regina flinched at how weak she sounded while admitting that, but it was out there now and could not be taken back. “I just don’t know what to do about that. I know what I would _like_ to do, but I know I wouldn’t or at least couldn’t at the expense of this, of what we have right now. This is the most stable and loving friendship—relationship—that I have ever had. I don’t want to lose this because of how my baser instincts respond to you when you… touch me.”

Emma chuckled, “Are you saying I make you horny Regina?”

“God, you can be such a juvenile! I’m saying that I react to you physically, so yes I am attracted to you and I don’t know how to deal with that,” Regina growled in annoyance at Emma for making light of what she was saying. She tried to extricate herself again but Emma held on but drew the other woman’s gaze to hers.

“I- I’m sorry Regina, that wasn’t appropriate.” Emma swallowed loudly. “There’s a part of me that wants us to sit down so we can talk this out but there’s another part of me that knows I’ll chicken out if I have to sit across from you. I’m not good at this. But I’ve been learning how to do this with you these last few months.” Emma let go and grasped Regina’s hands, running her thumbs across her knuckles,  “I don’t want to fuck up… this is something I have been thinking about a lot lately, so I won’t lie and say I’m not afraid that I’ll be my usual self and put my foot in my mouth. But I know I will do my best because I can’t and won’t do that, put my foot in my mouth that is, not with something this important and not with you because… I’m attracted to you too. I have been for quite a while now though thought nothing would ever come of it. Like, literally thought nothing would ever come of it.”

Regina squeezed Emma’s hands, “Before I got to know you you’re right, nothing would have come of it because I had a hard time seeing you as anything other than the person to destroy my happiness. Getting to know you I have come to understand that happiness can take many guises and you, my dear, are one of them for me; a very pleasantly surprising one at that.” Regina’s voice trembled as she admitted this. “But… don’t find this, my attraction for you, odd or unexpected?”

Emma barked out a laugh, “Nothing about our meeting or this friendship, this relationship, has been normal. If anything this is kind of par for the course with us. We don’t do anything right or in the expected way and quite frankly I wouldn’t want to because it wouldn’t be… uhh… us.”

Regina gave a small smile, “So, what do we do Emma?”

Emma pulled Regina to her in a hug before running her fingers through her hair, “Just to be clear, you like me and I like you. You are attracted to me and I am attracted to you, but neither of us knows what that means only that we might like to see what could happen and don’t want to hurt each other?”

Regina leaned back out of the embrace to meet Emma’s gaze. “I do and yes. I would like to see what could happen. I’m… willing to take that risk.”

Emma’s smile was incandescent. She closed her eyes and put her forehead against Regina’s who closed her eyes and smiled as well.

“Well I know what our recourse is then.”

Regina pulled back and looked at Emma with good humor, “Oh? That is a mighty big word Miss Swan. Do tell as I am on pins and needles with anticipation.”

“Time for us to go on a date!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... a date sounds ridiculously soon/quick, but this is Regina and Emma, nothing goes as planned. Stay tuned for the next chapter...


	15. What'sa Magic With You?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorty...

“Will, what is so important that you called me in? Honestly, unless Tweedledee and Tweedledum have escaped you have really shitty timing!” Emma sighed as she pushed her hand through her hair in frustration. She and Regina had just sat down on the couch in the living room where Emma was prepared to lay out her plans for their date night but her phone had rang. Emma had ignored it the first time but Regina recognized the ringtone as the one that Emma had set for the Sheriff’s station and teased her good-naturedly with, “Neglecting our duties are we Sheriff Swan? What type of public official are you?”

Emma had smiled crookedly as she caressed Regina’s hand that lay between them, “The kind that makes sure her constituents are well taken care of and can prioritize.”

Regina laced their fingers together, a grin spreading slowly as she responded with “good answer” just as the phone rang again. She scowled at the phone and arched a brow as if to say, “Well, are you answering that infernal device or what?”

Emma had jumped off the couch and ran for the phone, she didn’t have a good grip on it and the phone actually flew out of her hands clattering across the ground. When she finally answered, it was with a breathless growl of “WHAT?!” Will had been on the other end and been quite insistent that she come to the station immediately, that there was something that she had to be present for and that it shouldn’t be said over the phone. She had been apologetic but Regina had told her to go, that she couldn’t monopolize all of Emma’s time as they walked to the front door. Emma had just finished putting on her jacket when she took Regina’s hands in hers.

“You’re not monopolizing my time.” Emma said as she looked into Regina’s eyes. “I chose to stay here and take care of you. I would make that choice again without any other thought.”

Regina looked away for a moment, unnerved by the sincerity she saw in Emma’s gaze before turning back. She canted her head to the side and smiled as she said, “My but you are charming.”

“A family trait or so I’ve been told.” Emma answered back, grinning. “I’ll come by later. We still have some things to talk about.”

Regina sobered and nodded her head, “That we do.” Emma caressed Regina's shoulder before squeezing it, a look of regret on her face as she stepped away and through the door to go to the station.

Will drew Emma to the present as he looked at her in confusion and said, “Uhh they’re not the Tweedle’s.”

Emma scowled at him. “Will, my patience is really thin, get to the point of why you couldn’t say anything to me over the phone.”

Will grabbed Emma’s arm and escorted her to an interview room and closed the door. “Do your hocus pocus stuff and make this room secure. Sound proof, outside magic proof, all that jazz.”

Emma raised a brow before waiving her hand and securing the room. “What’s going on?”

Will licked his lips and started pacing. “Look, I know you don’t know me very well and I’m kinda rubbish when it comes to doing things the right way but I looked over your case notes and the evidence that was collected from the crime scenes and from when those guys were apprehended. It really didn’t click with me till I was talking with Belle. Actually, we may want to have her here for thi-“

Belle materialized and wobbled on her feet for a second before righting herself. “Whoa, that was… unexpected.” She took in her surroundings before looking directly at Emma. “Emma! We don’t even know how you are capable of doing what you have been lately. That was incredibly reckless.”

Emma looked stunned and noted that her hand had on its own waved in the manner that she used when summoning an object. “I- I don’t know what happened, I… I’m really-“

“Bullocks!”

Emma glared at Will who held up his hands. “Oi, not like ‘yer fuckin lieing’ but like ‘oh shit, this isn’t good’ type of thing. It’s just… I recognize this type of magic from my time portal jumping. Well not what you just did but from the items those guys had and were using on you. I’ve traveled to many different lands and this type of thing is supposed to be magic suppressing, not magical fuel injection. I know it's doing that because I know what your magic was like when I first got here. It wasn't like this. And I've known a magic user or two in my time, this type of power happens incrementally not in massive effing jumps. They've cocked up somehow.”

Emma went to protest but Belle interrupted her, “Emma, you came to me with your concerns about the strength and force of your magic; about abilities that you shouldn’t have as a novice practitioner. I mean, you didn’t even realize you had summoned me, it was an unconscious action. We don’t know the extent of your powers but it was enough to make Rumple cautious of you even without your knowing how to wield it.”

Will jumped in at this point, “When I was at the diner and talking with Belle about it, about this case and the evidence, it clicked. All the items by themselves are meaningless but those jackwagons cocked it up. I believe that each break-in has been to draw you to that location where they laid in wait for you and started using the items piece by piece, which in itself is dumb but whatever, they’re idiots. They messed up and instead of slowly suppressing your magic it’s been acting as a super charger. But here’s the thing, they’re not smart enough to come up with this plan on their own to suppress your magic. Someone got them to do this for them. You without magic means there are only two other people here who have it, Regina and Tink, since everyone else has been sucked into the magical blue hat of purgatory.”

“What purpose would it serve to take away your magic and not theirs?” Belle asked and looked between the two.

The three of them sat at the table.

“Belle… is there any way this could be Rumple’s doing?” Emma didn’t want to bring up the subject of her husband but at the same time, the man was the most devious person she had ever met.

“There’s always that possibility, though what about Hook?” Belle looked to Emma.

“I… I really can’t say. I mean, he could I suppose. He wasn’t enamored by my magic lessons with Regina but what would he get out of my not having magic? I haven’t even seen or spoke to him since the breakup.” Emma leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Think there could be a new big bad here?” Will asked in all seriousness but it made Emma snicker because all she could keep thinking was of Buffy due to the reference of a “big bad”. Belle’s accompanying smile let Emma know she was thinking the same thing.

“How about this, Will you work with Belle. Help her research this magics origins and applications. Interrogate the crap out of those men and find out why, or how, they managed to screw this up royally. It may be a moot point if it comes down to this particular type of magic wasn’t meant to go up against a person who is the product of True Love. If there is anything to that effect then we will tread with caution.”

Belle looked uncomfortable before voicing her thoughts, “Emma, I think it’s time we brought Regina in on this. We have a cause for your increased capabilities but with no real way of knowing if it will run its course or if it will continue until you reach a critical phase.”

Emma shook her head, “Let’s just wait a little bit longer. I’m going out to the convent and will contact Tink to find out if there may be something there that could shed light on this.” Emma put her hand on Belle’s forearm as she opened her mouth, “Please just trust me. We _will_ bring Regina into this, just once we have a little more information. I can’t always run to her when I need help. At some point I have to be able to figure things out on my own and take responsibility for my magic.” She looked up at Will, “You got anything to say?”

Will spread his hands, “I agree with Belle, we should get Regina in on this; but you’re the boss, boss. I’ll follow your lead.”

“Okay then. Will, if you could call Tink and let her know I’m on my way over to her and fill her in on what you know that would be helpful. Belle, I want you to sit in the other room while Will questions each man; take notes and go over the evidence that has been collected. No one is able to research like you do so I know you will find something.” Emma smiled as she patted the other woman’s arm. Belle smiled back.

“Will, I am going to do a spell that will allow you to take those men from the cell, to the interrogation room and back without them being able to escape. I know this is just an example of magic that I shouldn’t be able to do but I’m going to use it. If I’ve got it, I may as well as use it for something good.”

Emma’s smile did little to quell the disquiet that Will felt. He liked Emma; she was uncouth, uncoordinated, and didn’t take anyone’s shit. She was the most “normal” person in Storybrooke and someone he could connect with. The fact that she was using her magic unconsciously troubled him. He remembered the toll magic and power had on Anastasia; had seen Cora’s magic first hand as well as Jafar’s. Emma was nothing like the later two but magic unsettled Will. To him it was a corrupting force and nothing good seemed to come of it. However, those that were magical beings, that were the product of it, seemed to fair better in the face of power than those that coveted it. He trusted Emma but worried for her as well.

“Aye-aye sarge, get on to the fairy then.” Will saluted Emma who rolled her eyes.

Standing up Emma headed to the door, she was just through it when she popped her head back in, “Will, if you call me sarge again I am taking back your deputy privileges.”

“Hah! As if you could live without my stellar performance and personality. Admit it, you would miss me.”

“….like a UTI.”

“Better you be pained by my absence than not.”

“I detest you.”

“You suffer me.”

“Truer words were never spoken Will.” Emma flashed a grin then left.

~~~

Emma teleported herself to her house; she was exhausted from her time at the convent. She had met Tink at her place and explained the situation. Tink had made her protestations very clear when it came to not involving Regina but had acquiesced due to Emma’s persuasion. Tink could find no fault beyond keeping Regina out of the loop. Emma’s plan for solving this mystery seemed to be a solid one.

As she took off her clothes and prepared for bed Emma had a mini-panic attack because she hadn’t contacted Regina. Dressing quickly, Emma checked her phone and there were two text messages from the other woman to check in on her. Emma bit her lip and debated texting Regina so late. A part of her just wanted to teleport to Regina’s house but she knew if she did that then she would tell her about what happened and she didn’t want to always have to rely on Regina for magical issues. It wasn’t fair to place that responsibility on a woman that had been reviled for so long due to her magic and its application.

Laying down in bed Emma shot a quick text apologizing for not getting back to Regina but hoped that she had had a good day.

Emma had barely gotten settled in her bed when her phone vibrated letting her know she had a text message. She turned over and grabbed her phone.

 

 **Regina:** That’s okay dear. You are the Sheriff after all and still have a job to do. I hope that everything went well. Sweet dreams.

 

Biting her lip, Emma responded and waited for a reply which came back quickly.

 

 **Regina:** That does sound rather tedious, though I am sure that you handled it well.

 

 **Regina:** Henry is here, I don’t know if your parents told you. He came over earlier and we had dinner then he stayed. I’m actually glad that he did. My house felt… empty… without you here.

 

Emma grinned and typed back that she was sad she had missed out on one of Regina’s meals.

 

 **Regina:** … there are leftovers in your refrigerator dear.

 

Emma practically flew from her bed and ran downstairs, opening the door and seeing that she did indeed have leftovers. She took them out and put them in the microwave doing a happy dance as she texted Regina thanking her for that. Her text must have embarrassed the other woman due to the curt response.

 

 **Regina:** Yes, well you should have a balanced meal. I can’t have my Sheriff undernourished and unable to perform their job functions.

 

Emma decided to forgo the texting and just call Regina.

“Hello?”

“Regina… you are one of the most thoughtful people I know. Don’t deflect a compliment just because you have not been paid many. Accept it for what it is, sincere appreciation for your concern and care.” Emma grabbed the plate from the microwave and hopped up on the island. The phone balanced precariously between her shoulder and head as she tucked one leg underneath her and her other foot resting on the opposite counter and she tucked into the meal that Regina had left for her. “And I like being that.”

There was a pause before Regina responded, “Like being what?”

“Your Sheriff.”

There was a shaky exhale before Regina said softly, “As do I.” Emma could imagine Regina sitting up in her bed against the headboard, pulling a lock of hair over her left ear like she tended to do when nervous or concentrating on something. “This is going to take some getting used to.”

“How so?” Emma took a bite of chicken and chewed as she listened to Regina sigh, not in a bad way but just at having to talk about what the other woman might term “non-essential emotionality.”

“Hearing you talk this way and talking _with_ you this way. I didn’t exactly expect this to happen.”

“That’s understandable. What are your concerns?”

Regina snorted, “What _aren’t_ my concerns…”

“Okay, well let’s start where we left off. I said we should go on a date; perhaps that was a little presumptuous of me. Do you even want to date? Just because you are attracted to me doesn’t mean you might want this to-“

“If there is one thing that I know Emma it is that I would like to see what this could lead to,” Was Regina’s gentle interruption.

“Then let’s address your concerns. What is the most pressing one for you? I am guessing, and please correct me if I’m wrong, that you are worried that something will happen to cock this up.”

Regina snorted, “Crude but an astute synopsis.”

Emma set the plate down next to her and put her other foot with the one resting on the opposite counter. “I think given your history this is a valid concern and feeling. You haven’t exactly had the best track record but… you’ve been happy quite a bit recently and nothing bad has happened.”

“Yet.”

“… if you are always waiting for the other shoe to drop it will inevitably Regina. I’m not saying that to be mean but that I understand feeling that way. I always have. I don’t have the best track record with relationships whether they are familial or romantic. But I am willing to try if only because the possibilities of what _could_ be… taking a chance that this, whatever it is between us, could be really good.”

“I won’t lie to you Emma, I’m scared. Plus… I don’t know how to date. Dating wasn’t exactly something that we did in the Enchanted Forrest and that really isn’t what happened between Robin and me.”

“Good! Well not good that you didn’t get that chance but that you and I have had similar experiences. I’ve fallen into relationships more often than not so maybe for once we both get the chance to discover and do something in a healthy way.”

Emma could hear the smile in Regina’s voice, “I think I would rather like that. I have to say that this is unexpected in many ways. By that I mean our friendship, our camaraderie… our attraction. I never expected to be this close to you and now that I am, I find that it is something that I seek out and would not want to be deprived of.”

“I know what you mean. I worry that I’ll fuck up and hurt you. I don’t want to do that; I also don’t want to lose this friendship. I haven’t had many friends in my life, let alone anyone I could truly count on. I have always been able to count on you, whether it was the constancy of your grudging tolerance of me,” Regina laughed, “to how we have fought with each other. I always have known where I stand with you. I respect that and you.”

“You are a hard woman to ignore Emma Swan.”

“So are you Madam Mayor.” Regina could hear the smile in Emma’s voice.

“Good, I wouldn’t want you thinking that this changes anything between us. I’m still your boss and you should respect the chain of command.”

“Sounds kinda kinky, I like it.” Regina rolled her eyes because she could envision Emma’s cheeky grin and wriggling eyebrows. “But seriously Regina… we will figure this out.”

Taking a deep breath Regina replied, “I hope so.”

“Nothing to hope for so long as we communicate in meaningful ways.”

“Then we might have a problem.”

“Oh shush.”

“Never!”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Regina chuckled before responding just as seriously as Emma did earlier, “I don’t want to hurt you either Emma. I’m not known for being the most warm or forgiving person.”

“I know. 

“… how can you be attracted to me given everything?” It was a question based in insecurity and vulnerability.

“I don’t want to give a pithy response since I could just as easily ask that question of you. Neither of us had given any clear indication to the other that we might end up where we are, not that we necessarily could have guessed this but I digress.” Regina chuckled at that. “But… we are here. We have found something in each other that is sparking attraction and interest. So let me tell you about this woman I know named Regina who I find I am ridiculously interested in. She wasn’t always my friend. We fought, sometimes physically but we always wanted what was best for our son. We didn’t call him that in the beginning, ‘our’ son I mean; we used to claim him as our own without any thought or regard for the other person. That shifted as we began to grow and change both personally and as co-parents. We came to each other’s defense even when we didn’t necessarily like the other. From that grew a mutual understanding. As time went by and we helped each other we grew into a grudging respect for each other’s wellbeing and feelings. That doesn’t mean we didn’t stumble along the way, because there were some pretty big stumbles, but I would say that whether conscious or not this affinity has been building since we sat in Granny’s and had drinks together.

Attraction doesn’t always happen when two people get to know each other or become friends but it _can_ happen. I have gotten to know you, to _see_ you, and what I see and have found is remarkable, staggering, and wonderful. Yes I could talk about your physical beauty; anyone would have to be blind to not see it. You are stunning.” Emma shrugged though Regina couldn’t see it. “But your physical beauty isn’t the only thing that makes you beautiful _to me_. Seeing how you are with our son that is beautiful to me. Seeing how you have helped this town despite your mutual history, that is beautiful to me. Being a party to your vulnerability and seeing you open and raw that was humbling for me because I know the trust it took for you to do that. All of this, our history, how we are now, this is why I am attracted to you and want to see if what I feel for you could become something exquisite in its own right.”

After what seemed like a very long pause, Regina responded and Emma could hear the emotion in her voice. “I know that we have talked but I’ve never seen you be quite so eloquent as to make me feel truly feel speechless. The only thing I can think to even say is that I have a lot of insecurities Emma… I can be highly selfish and jealous of the love and affection of the people that I hold dear.  That being said, I have grown a lot, _we_ have grown a lot as you have observed, and I am eager to see what this could become. I think… no, I _know_ that even though I have these insecurities, I haven’t suffered from them when it comes to you as I have with others in the past. I don’t feel like I have to change who I am to fit some mold of who you expect me to be; that I can just be me without censure and I find that this is one of your traits that attract me to you. In some ways this attraction in all its complexity has been a revelation of what _is_ possible. I don’t know and wouldn’t hazard a guess as to what is _fully_ possible for us but I _am_ eager to see what will happen. I… I haven’t felt this type of anticipation in a long time and it is an _honest_ enthusiasm for possibilities.”

Emma smiled, “I know exactly what you mean. So bearing this in mind, what do you think dating is or what does it look like to you?”

“I suppose… conversations over dinner; doing activities together. The quintessential view of ‘dating’ that I have been socialized to in this world.”

“Well then we are in luck, since we have been dating for months!” Emma joked breaking the subtle tension that was still lingering.

Regina smiled since the retort reminded her of their first drunken conversation regarding Hook and his boat. “Yes, I suppose you could say that we have been ‘dating’ if we went by that criterion. However, I think dating involves other things as well Emma.”

“Oh? Do tell. I’m all a twitter to know what else this could entail.”

Regina’s chuckle was mischievous, “If I have to spell it out for you then I’m afraid we will never see how _far_ we will actually get. I don’t like having to teach someone how to please me… though I may be persuaded to make an exception for you.”

Emma drew in a sharp breath. Regina’s days of coughing had made her voice deeper and rougher; which seemed so much sexier than normal making Emma squirm where she sat. “There’s a part of me that really wants you to spell it out for me… then there’s another part of me that can’t wait to discover things on my own.”

Though they couldn’t see the other they wore matching smiles. Regina was the first to clear her throat, “As much as I hate to admit it I am fading despite the stimulating turn this conversation has taken. I’m afraid I will have to bid you goodnight.”

“That’s okay, you’re still recuperating and… we’ve got time to discuss this further. Sweet dreams Regina.” Emma said lightly, reverently.

“You as well Emma. Goodnight.”

Emma sat on her counter and held her phone in her hands thinking about all they had talked about. They had touched on many things that evening. Emma knew herself well enough to recognize that this scared her because it meant opening herself to another person who had the capacity to not only let her down but hurt her tremendously. Despite these reservations Emma had had time to think about this, about these feelings she had developed for Regina and what the outcome of those feelings had the possibility of becoming—a romantic relationship. From Emma’s point of view there really was nothing to worry about, they were two consenting adults that admitted they were attracted to each other and wanted to date, to explore the feelings they shared. If anything this felt like the next natural step in what had been developing between them for the past few months. Yes the interest was surprising on one level and yet also not. They had chemistry; how that chemistry necessarily translated in the past was not how it was now.

Hoping off the counter Emma headed up to her bedroom. She fell asleep thinking up different dates she could take Regina on. After all, Emma was the one who suggested it in the first place and she didn’t want to disappoint Regina.


End file.
